Goku en ecuestria segunda temporada (aspa)
by srvzc0108
Summary: (aspa) ya a pasado un timpo desde el desde la llegada del sayayin a ecuestria que aventuras y oponentes le esperan al sayayin recuerden que iniciamos des de el capitulo 20 y terminamos en capitulo y termina en el 24
1. Capítulo 20: (Huracana Flutershy)

**NARRACION TERCERA PERSONA: estamos en lo que parece ser un cuarto oscuro, cuando de repente una lámpara enciende iluminando el centro de la habitación de repente se escuchan pasos de cascos y de las sombras aparece un poni Pegaso de pelaje azul oscuro y con crin negra bastante joven como si fuera un adolecente y tiene un traje negro ajustado a su cuerpo y enzima tiene una armadura parecida a la Mark 7 de halo 5 solo que sin el casco puesto**

**Poni misterioso: hola ya sé que tienen muchas preguntas que asarme 1 puedes llamarme SRvzc0108 o SR108vic como más les guste aunque prefiero la segunda XD, 2 la razón por la razón que estoy subiendo este fanfic es para continuarlo ya que no me parecía justo que una historia tan buena como esta dejara de continuarse, aunque descuiden seguiré siendo fiel a la historia y a lo ya establecido, lo mismo será con los personajes y trama además de que en cada inicio de los capítulos le daré los créditos del fanfic y de los personajes a sus respetivos creadores, y cualquier sugerencia respetuosa será bienvenida sin más que decir comencemos. **

**Goku en ecuestria**

**Capitulo (20) "fluttershy al máximo"**

**(Huracán fluttershy)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**

**Mlp y sus personajes junto a Goku y Harry, con sus respectivos creadores**

**El fanfic no me pertenece le pertenece a ** **SuperPonySaiyanX9000**

**Si quieren saber cómo en peso esta historia vayan a su página y lean desde el primer capitulo**

**Intro: vayan a este link ** watch?v=ZnieIXvKHlc

Narración tercera persona era otro día en poni Bill ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Goku se enfrento a 4 estrellas sus amigas al enterarse del resurgimiento de un dragón maligno se preocuparon ya que pensaban que estaría pasando el mismo problema de las esferas otra vez pero Goku las calmo diciendo que no habría problemas porque 4 estrellas no era maligno y que no causaría problemas a nadie, las demás al escuchar las palabras del guerrero se tranquilizaron pero pinkie pregunto porque su amigo no había venido con él, a lo Goku responde diciéndole que 4 estrellas decidió explorar los lugares de ecuestrita y se quedara en las tierras dragón, esta noticia decepciono a sus amigas en especial a una poni rosa, morada, y a un bebe dragón, ya querían conocerlo en verdad.

Ya había pasado un tiempo de eso Goku se encontraba caminando con fluttershy en poni Bill hasta que rainbow dash paso volando y tirando volantes

Rainbow: llamando a todos los ponis Pegaso, junta esta noche

Goku y fluttershy un poco desconcertados agarraron un volante cada uno fluttershy al leerlo se espanto tanto que al leerlo salió corriendo a casa Goku no se percato de esto ya que se encontraba concentrado leyendo el volante cuando

Goku: ¿hoye fluttershy que es todo esto?

Después de eso por fin Goku se dio cuenta que su amiga no se encontraba

Goku: ¿fluttershy?

Goku volteaba a todos lados para tratar de encontrar a su amiga pero no lo consigue hasta que rainbow le llama la atención

Rainbow: hola Goku

Goku: hola rainbow ¿qué pasa?

Rainbow: nada malo Goku solo una junta para Pegasos aun que tu y Harry también tienen que asistir

Goku: qué pero yo no soy un Pegaso

Rainbow: lo sé pero tú puedes volar sin alas y Harry al ser alicornio técnicamente nos puede ayudar abatir un record y a la vez en un proyecto

Goku: a ya entendí pero de que record y proyecto hablas

Rainbow: se te explicara en la junta en la biblioteca y antes de que me valla también as que fluttershy valla a la junta es importante

Goku: ok rainbow te veo luego

Rainbow: en la biblioteca esta noche, no sean necias como mulas-Dijo rainbow mientras repartía las últimos volantes los cuales cayeron encima de una mula al cual rainbow se acerco diciendo –no es ofensa-

Mula: para nada- dijo la mula aceptando las disculpas

Goku regreso a casa tanto para avisarles a fluttershy y a scootaloo de la junta pero principalmente para saber porque fluttershy había salido corriendo cuando rainbow repartía los volantes

Al entrar Goku fue recibido por un abrazo de scootaloo

Scootaloo: hola papá como te fue

Goku: me fue bien pero rainbow ha convocado una reunión esta noche para todos los Pegasos

Scootaloo: enserio

Goku: si

Scootaloo: y de que es la junta papá

Goku: no lo sé por eso es importante porque ha llamado a todos los Pegasos

Scootaloo: súper entonces ay que asistir

Fluttershy: en serio todos los Pegasos tenemos que asistir- dijo con voz tímida

Goku: si fluttershy pero no solo los Pegasos al parecer también Harry y yo tenemos que asistir

Fluttershy: se alivio un poco al saber que el sayayin también asistiría a la junta

Scootaloo: que bien bueno me retiro con el resto de las c.m.c

Goku: ok pero regresa antes de que comience la comida de acuerdo

Scootaloo: de acuerdo

Scootaloo se retira de su casa con dirección a la casa club y cuando scootaloo se fue de la casa Goku le hizo una pregunta a fluttershy

Goku: ¿fluttershy porque saliste corriendo cuando rainbow estaba repartiendo los volantes?

Fluttershy: a… bueno… y…yo eh

Goku: si

Fluttershy: lo que paso es… que recordé que tenía un asunto importante

Goku: ¿así que asunto? Pregunto con cara de intriga

Fluttershy: a… fue una familia de ratoncitos

Goku: ok – dijo Goku no muy convencido de lo que dijo su amiga

La noche ya había arrumbado y en la biblioteca se estaban juntando una cantidad de Pegasos rainbow estaba supervisando la llegada de todos

Rainbow: muy bien, adelante busquen lugar- al entrar el ultimo Pegaso rainbow en peso a contar para percatarse que no faltaba nadie Hasta que una voz le llamo la atención hola

Goku: rainbow ya llegamos

Rainbow: así pasen solo faltaban ustedes

Scootaloo: hola rainbow

Rainbow: hola scooty pasa adentro- en eso rainbow se acerca a un árbol y dice -tu también fluttershy- con voz molesta

En eso unos ojos se abrieron y el árbol se movió rebelando que era fluttershy disfrazada de árbol

SR108vic: en ese momento pensé- creí que aparecería detrás del árbol no que sería el árbol y no creo que soy el único que pensó lo misma niéguemelo

Goku también se quedo perplejo ya que nunca se dio cuenta que su amiga se disfrazo de árbol

En eso rainbow empieza a empujar a su amiga para que entrara -que esperas entra

Ya adentro -Sr. Goku me alegro de que viniera- dijo el pupilo del sayayin

Goku: ola Harry como estas

Harry: bien SR Goku ya termine mis deberes en la granja y gracias a su entrenamiento cada vez término más rápido

Goku: que bien Harry me alegro por eso pero recuerda que cualquier actividad te servirá para tu entrenamiento así que empieza a pedir actividades más pesadas pero no más de lo que puedas soportar- dijo con su característica sonrisa de la familia son

Harry: ok Sr Goku lo tomare en cuenta

Nota: en estos momentos Goku está en su forma de súper sayayin 4 porlo que algunos ponis que no conocían bien a Goku se asombraron al verlo de esa forma XD

En eso spike aparece montando un proyector de royos y llamando la atención de todos –atención a todos pongan atención a la pantalla- en eso se empieza a proyectar un video parecido a los antiguos de blanco y negro y con la típica cuenta regresiva al terminar aparece la figura de un poni con estrellas a su alrededor y con música típica de comercial de esa época

Narrador del video: cada ser viviente depende del alimento vital del agua de lluvia, Y de cloudsdale depende del suministro de nubes de lluvia para cada rincón de ecuestria, pero se preguntaran ¿cómo reúne cloudsdale toda esa agua extra?, POR EL PODER DEL TORNADO, así es Pegasos que impulsan el poder del tonado, un equipo de Pegasos combinan el poder de sus alas para crear un yumbo tornado con suficiente fuerza para extraer agua de la reserva local y canalizarla directamente hasta cloudsdale, recuerden Pegasos su yumbo tornado debe alcanzar un mínimo de 800 alas de fuerza para llevar es agua a cloudsdale, así que la próxima vez que se pregunten ¿de dónde viene toda esa agua de lluvia extra? No lo olviden….

El video fue interrumpido debido a que el bebe dragón se enruedo con las cintas además que el royo se empezó a quemar impidiendo que este continuara

No tardo mucho en empezar a escucharse las quejas de todos los ponis

Spike: am… intermedio

Goku, scootaloo, y Harry casi empiezan a reír por el asunto del bebe dragón hasta que

Rainbow: bien esta es la cuestión cloudsdale eligió nuestra propia reserva en tierras altas como fuente de reserva de lluvia para toda ecuestria, ¿y saben lo que significa? Quiere decir que depende de los Pegasos de poni Bill llevar esa agua hasta cloudsdale- al decir eso todos los ponis incluyendo al sayayin se asombraron al escuchar la noticia –además spitfire capitán de los wonderbolts supervisara el trasporte de agua y registrara la velocidad de viento de nuestro tornado, el año pasado yeguadelfia rompió el récor de velocidad con una máxima de 910 de alas de fuerza, pero podemos mejorar eso alcanzaremos una velocidad máxima de más de 1000- todos al escuchar ese se asombraron aun mas pero fluttershy se mostraba des animada –solo si cada poni entrena con todo su esfuerzo para aumentar sus alas de fuerza además confió en que lo lograremos ya que- en eso señala al sayayin el cual estaba con su famosa sonrisa de la familia son y un poco apenado de ahora llamar la atención de todos –en esta ocasión poni Bill cuenta con la presencia del Goku-

En eso todos los ponis aplauden golpeando el suelo cuando todos paran

*cof cof*

Rainbow: espero que te hayas atragantado floderclein –en eso se puede ver un poni de color casi negro ojos morados y crin y cola bueno desconozco esos colores si alguien sabe por favor que me diga el nombre de esos colores y tiene una quiudimark tenía una mirada de nerviosa mientras que algunas ponis lo miraban –entonces entrenaremos duro-

Todos los ponis: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rainbow: vamos a ser fuertes

Todos los ponis: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rainbow: vamos a ser rápidos

Todos los ponis: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii- en ese momento fluttershy estaba acostada boca abajo cubriéndose con sus cascos delanteros

Rainbow: vamos a romper el record- en ese momento le pregunto a un Pegaso demasiado musculoso creo que no hace falta describirlo

Poni: siiiiiiii

Rainbow: QUIEN ME APOYA

Todos los ponis empezaron a emocionarse y a gritar en forma de apoyo en eso rainbow empieza a ver a todos los ponis y ve a fluttershy en la misma posición descrita anterior mente y a Goku tratando de calmar a fluttershy

Goku: ¿qué pasa fluttershy que te asusta? Pregunto Goku tratando de entender por qué fluttershy estaba asustada

Rainbow: vamos fluttershy lo harás bien

Fluttershy: si pero…

Rainbow: vamos necesitamos la ayuda de todos

Goku: si además que yo estaré halli para ayudarte en lo que necesitas

Fluttershy lo estaba pensando e iba a decir que no aun tratándose de Goku hasta que

Scootaloo: vamos mama será divertido, además de que no sería lo mismo sin ti- dijo esto último con ojos suplicantes

Fluttershy al ver la mirada se scootaloo no pudo resistirse ya que para ella era demasiado tierno –Em.… yo_

Scootaloo: siiiiiiii- dijo esto mientras Asia más tierna su mirada

Fluttershy: está bien lo hare- dijo derrotada ante la mirada tierna de su hija adoptiva

Al decir verdad a Goku también le parecía tierna la mirada ya que le recordaba la misma mirada que le Asia su nieta pan

Rainbow: ok los veo a los tres mañana temprano

Al día siguiente

Nos encontramos en un campo de entrenamiento se puede ver a algunos Pegasos volando en la pista de carreras mientras a otros asiendo diferentes ejercicios como flexiones, estiramientos, lagartijas pero con sus alas, trotando y levantando peses con sus alas rainbow estaba pasando supervisando el entrena miento de los ponis

Rainbow: estira esas patas fliter- esta estaba estirando sus patas delanteras –buena elasticidad cloteicer- esta estaba en una posición parecida a la niña del exorcista ósea parada con la pansa arriba

Sr108vic: entendí esa referencia

Rainbow: demasiada flexibilidad blosonfor- esta última estaba muy enredada consiga misma –alguien pude darle un casco a bloson, quiero un galope más rápido tonderley, buen paso silber espit, *sprrrrrr* sonido de silbato sigan así necesitamos todas las alas de fuerza posibles para romper ese record

Poni musculoso: siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rainbow: buen trabajo ponis

En ese momento llegan Goku y scootaloo

Goku: hola rainbow ya llegamos

Rainbow: hola creí que no vendrían

Scootaloo: y perderme la oportunidad de ayudar a la poni mas col de poni Bill ni, loca

Rainbow: je, je- rio un poco por la emoción de su fan –por cierto donde esta fluttershy

Goku: se quedo atrás, dijo que tenía cosas que a ser y que en un rato nos alcanzaba

Rainbow: Con que "cosas que a ser" e, oye Goku me acompañas a la casa de fluttershy quiero ver qué cosas esta asiendo

Scootaloo: y yo que hago rainbow

Rainbow: quiero que empieces a ser ejercicios que fortalezcan tus alas

Scootaloo: ok empezare de inmediato

En eso rainbow agarra la espalda de Goku para teletrasportarse a su casa

Cuando llegaron rainbow toco la puerta de fluttershy

Rainbow: *toc, toc,* -fluttershy se que estas hay estas evitando la labor del tornado y quiero saber porque fluttershy abre

En ese momento Goku quedo extrañado con las palabras de rainbow y le iba a preguntar por qué dijo eso hasta que fluttershy abrió la puerta saliendo revelando que tenía muchas manchas rojas y que tenía una bata puesta

Goku: Fluttershy- Goku y rainbow se quedaron sorprendidos aun que mas Goku ya que hace unos momentos estaba bien y ahora parecía enferma de la nada además por que le tenía un cierto afecto a la Pegaso

Fluttershy: *achu* falso –hola rainbow dash- *cof, cof, cof* falsos

Goku con tano muy preocupado: fluttershy pero que te paso

Fluttershy: creo que tengo- *cof cof* falso –viruela poni, lo siento, lo siento enserio quería entrenar hoy pero…. A esta viruela poni realmente me dejo exhausta *achu, cof, cof*

Goku: Ho pobre sita

Rainbow: sabes solo hay una cura para la viruela poni

Fluttershy: lose descansar y…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que rainbow la baño con agua fría –ah

Agua helada

Goku: oye rainbow porque…. Le iba a exclamar a su amiga pero se detuvo al notar que las manchas de fluttershy desaparecían

Rainbow: esas manchas están desapareciendo

Fluttershy ah saben de repente me empiezo a sentir mejor jajá *risa nerviosa* iré a quitarme esta bata y….- En ese momento fluttershy se tira al suelo de espalda –hou hay mi hala esta herida no podre bolar después del tornado

Goku: ok ya mejor para ya que no nos creemos eso-dijo eso Goku un poco molesto ya que si lo preocupo de verdad pero por otro lado se preguntaba por qué su amiga trataba de evitar ir a entrenar fluttershy bajo la mirada al ser atrapada

Rainbow: si deja de estar jugando fluttershy tienes mucho que entrenar amiga que es lo que te pasa

Goku: si dinos te prometemos que no le diremos a nadie

Fluttershy: es… es que yo es Ho Goku y rainbow- decía eso mientras se tiraba al suelo -no puedo no puedo hacerlo no puedo bolar

Rainbow: de que estas ablando- decía eso mientras se elevaba

Goku: si la semana pasada te lanzaste en picada para evitar que un pequeño polluelo cayera al suelo

Fluttershy se levanta del suelo -pero eso fue diferente esa fue una emergencia, toda esta cuestión del tornado es como una presentación, y ustedes saben cuánto odio presentarme frente a los demás, además rainbow recuerdas el campamento de vuelo no podía galopar fuerte ni bolar rápido no con todos los ponis mirándome

Rainbow: eso no estuvo tan mal

Fluttershy: tienes toda la razón rainbow dash no estuvo mal estuvo horrible en eso entramos a un flas blac donde podemos ver a rainbow t a fluttershy de niñas en una plataforma echa de nubes con su instructor de vuelo fluttershy estaba parada al final de la plataforma

Fluttershy niña: ahora ha…. A- decía eso mientras veía hacia abajo con mucho miedo al ver a donde tenía que aterrizar en eso su instructor de vuelo se acerco por detrás y la empujo para que empezara a bolar pero en vez de eso fluttershy cerró sus alas haciendo que cayera al suelo nueve impactando cubriendo un poco la zona –los ortos ponis se burlaban de mi y mucho- en eso todos los potrillos se reunieron a su alrededor empezando a cantar burlesca mente -fluttershy, fluttershy no sabe volar, fluttershy, fluttershy no sabe volar- fin del flas blac –no puedo arriesgarme a esa clase de humillación o trabes

Rainbow: olvida eso fluttershy no es momento de…

Goku: oye rainbow- Goku le reprocho a su amiga por ser demasiado dura con su amiga y no entender su situación, rainbow al darse cuenta de lo que Asia cambio su tono

Rainbow: digo con confianza o sin confianza necesito a cada Pegaso para romper el record incluyéndote, necesito todas las alas de fuerza que pueda colegir- decía esto mientras ponía un casco en su amiga

Fluttershy: ha no lo creo rainbow dash- decía eso mientras quitaba su casco de encima

Goku: vamos fluter te digo algo de mi pasado- fluttershy y rainbow asintieron de afirmación ya que querían escuchar una anécdota de Goku –cuando era niño y participe en mi primer torneo de artes marciales todos se burlaban de mi por mi edad, ya que normal mente solo participaban adultos, pero eso no me importo ya que al final derrote a casi todos a acepción de el maestro roshi ya que no pude derrotarlo, pero a lo que quiero llegar es que pude llegar a la final y deje a todos con la boca abierta en conclusión no tienes que dudar de las capacidades de ti y de los demás- al escuchar las palabras del sayayin las dos se asombraron de su historia

Rainbow: entonces que dices te unes al tornado

Fluttershy: no lo sé- dijo eso aun insegura

Rainbow suspiro de rendición y empezó a retirarse -gracias de todas formas-

Goku: está bien fluttershy pero cuando te decidas te espero haya- dijo eso mientras se retiraba también En eso el pensarlo bien fluttershy se apresura a detener a ambos

Fluttershy: esperen lo haré- es eso rainbow se regresa y le pregunta

Rainbow: ¿lo harás?- emocionada

Fluttershy: lo hare

Rainbow: estas dispuesta

Fluttershy: estoy dispuesta

Goku: me alegra oírlo

En eso rainbow agarra a fluttershy t empieza a bolar con ella dentro de su casa con emoción mientras la sostenía con un abraso por su parte Goku miraba esto con una gota de sudor tipo anime por la exageración de su amiga

Y fluttershy estaba con una cara asustada por lo que iba a ser a continuación

**Intermisión**

**/Watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc**

**Voz de narrador: enseguida regresamos a Goku en ecuestria**

**Sr108vic: La intermisión seguirá siendo igual al ya establecido en el fanfic asique no se preocupen por eso aprovechando el corte espero que les guste me está costando trabajo escribir pero vale la pena si con esto no dejamos morir este fanfic en el olvido solo necesito de su apoyo para poder continuar mas aclaraciones al final del fanfic ahora si continuemos**

***segunda parte, después de los comerciales***

**Voz de anunciador: ya regresamos con Goku en ecuestria **

Devuelta estamos en la pista de entrenamiento y vemos a twilight sparkle y a spike calibrando un medidor de alas de fuerza con ayuda de Harry y en que ayuda Harry, muy fácil con el viento que Asia el batir de sus alas ayudaba a calibrar la máquina de repente se acercan dos yeguas Pegasos

Yegua Pegaso: 1 que hace esta máquina exactamente esta

Twilight: este es un en enómetro sirve para medir la vellosidad y la aceleración y las traduce en alas de fuerza así calcula su potencial acumulativo de H2O anti gravitacional ¿alguna otra pregunta?- twilight avía terminado de preguntar con una sonrisa en su cara por otro lado las dos yeguas se quedaron con caras de wtf,

Yegua Pegaso 2 si ¿Qué hace esta máquina exactamente? Pregunto lo mismo pero a Harry

Harry: ji, ji- rio por la situación –les dicen que rápido vuelan y que tan fuerte son tus alas

Todos los ponis: a ya con que eso ase

Twilight tenía una cara de frustración porque nadie le entendió a su explicación

Spike: ja, ja, ja creo que sería más sencillo si darás explicaciones breves y no tan largas twilight

*cof*

En eso escucha toser a un poni por lo cual twilight se levanta con un espray anti bacterias –eres tu otra vez floderclein, porfabor necesitamos un entorno libre de gérmenes

Floderclein: yo no fui fue blosonfor

Rainbow: descuida twilight Floderclein solo inventa una escusa para pasar el día del tornado en la cama por qué no vienes aquí a ser la primera prueba de vuelo Floderclein

El susodicho un poco a regaña dientes fue a la pista de carreras a ser la prueba *cof, cof, cof* blosonfor tosió a lo bajo Floderclein se dirigió a la línea de salida y empezó a abatir su alas tan rápido cuando salió disparado genero una ráfaga de viento que Hiso girar el enómetro muy rápido al parar de girar twilight miro los resultados

Twilight: tenemos 9.3 alas de fuerza

Todos los demás: oye que rápido si

Rainbow: nada mal nada mal- decía eso mientras miraba los resultados y después fue rainbow quien se dirigió a la línea de salida y empezaba a tronarse los huesos de sus cascos y de sus alas ser lo mismo que blosonfor pero al salir disparada género una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que i so bolar la crin de todos los Pegasos y a fluttershy la termino mandando a bolar por otro lado Goku no se veía afectado lo mismo que Harry y scootaloo pero terminaron con sus crin y colas alborotadas

Scootaloo: wau eso fue col no lo crees papá

Harry: baya se ha vuelto más rápida no lo cree Sr. Goku

Goku: si se ha vuelto tan rápida

Twilight mira los resultados: 16.5 alas de fuerza-dijo impresionada de la puntuación de su amiga todos los ponis exclamaron de emoción

Rainbow: gracias a todos los ponis pero ay alguien que me supera por mucho- Al escuchar eso todos se preguntaban quien superaría esa puntuación –Goku crees que nos demostrarías tu velocidad

Al escuchar eso algunos Pegasos miraban con emoción ya que verían a su héroe en acción otros querían saber más acerca del sayayin

Goku se puso en posición de carrera i en peso a canalizar su ki y al salir disparado tan rápido que genero una ráfaga de viento tan potente que casi manda a bolar a casi todos a otros se lograron sostener del suelo, árbol, inclusive su pupilo e hija no pudieron evitar casi volando pero lograron agarrarse de lo que pudieron Harry de una rama y scootaloo de la cola de Harry cuanto la ráfaga paro todos tenían la melena al estilo pinkie y que paso con fluttershy bueno la ráfaga no le afecto ya que en verdad la ráfaga de rainbow la avía mandado lejos

Fluttershy: am me perdí de algo

Goku: ups. Creo que me pase je, je –Goku estaba con una cara nerviosa y a la vez con una sonrisa de ups. Ya que no avía medido bien su velocidad

Sr108vic: en estos momentos estoy con un ataque de risa al imaginarme esta escena. Espero que ustedes también lo estén ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Twilight al recuperarse del chok miro el aparato y cuál fue su sorpresa que el medidor estaba fuera de su límite –el medidor del enómetro se salió de sus límites- todos los demás hasta fluttershy abrieron mas sus bocas de la impresión

Harry y scootaloo: eso fue ¡INCREIBLEEE!- Los dos potrillos gritaron al unisonó tanto de la impresión como de la emoción ya que sabían que su maestro/padre era rápido pero no tanto y no querían saber que velocidad al cansaba con todas sus trasformaciones todos los ponis al poco tiempo también empezaron a exclamar de la emoción

Rainbow: todos están bien- pregunto rainbow ya que ella también al estar en vuelo la ráfaga la tomo por sorpresa y salió volando poco tiempo después todos los Pegasos estaban reunidos nueva mente y al escuchar los resultados también quedaron con la boca abierta y después de que todos se arreglaran nuevamente sus colas y crin –ahora escuchen si cada uno pueden aumentar a 10.0 alas de fuerza para el fin de semana impondremos un nuevo récor de velocidad de tornado y seremos los numero uno

Todos los ponis: siiiiiii; gritaron al unisonó y emprendieron vuelo para chocar cascos en el aíre fluttershy se quedo en el suelo más nervioso de lo que estaba batiendo sus alas débil mente que no despegaba del suelo pero no era la única ya que scootaloo también batía sus alas con fuerza pero no lograba elevarse pero daba saltos de alegría

Scootaloo yei, yei, yei mama estoy súper emocionada y tu- decía eso mientras miraba con emoción a su madre

Fluttershy: si yo también estoy emocionada viva- dijo eso con su timidez y nerviosismo

Todos los ponis se fueron a formar para saber cuánto eran sus alas de fuerza y uno a uno fueron pasando y obtenían resultados de 8.7, 9.2, 9.7 asta pasar el penúltimo Pegaso con 11.2 spike le muestra los resultados a rainbow

Rainbow: impresionante fluttershy tu turno *prrrrrr* sonido de silbato

Fluttershy se acerco a la línea de salida no tan animada a ver al alrededor pudo ver a Goku y scooty con sonrisas en su caras pero Goku al percatar sede que le miraba le mostro su pulgar arriba y le guineo un ojo en señal de apoyo fluttershy a ver eso se sonrojo un poco pero pudo quitarse su sonrojo y suspiro profundamente y empezó a bolar a su velocidad hacia la meta y al ir volando empezó a agarrar confianza pero al pasar al lado de dos Pegasos y estas al verla empezaron a reírse de ella fluttershy al percatarse de esto empezó a recordar cómo se burlaban de ella asiendo que perdiera la concentración y empezara a frenar y creando una pequeña ráfaga que movió un poco el aparato twilight al ver el resultado del aparato y se veía preocupada Goku y rainbow se al notar la cara de la alicornio se acercaron para ver el resultado

Twilight: dile

Rainbow: no tú dile

Goku: porque yo

Twilight: porque con trigo el golpe será menos duro

Se susurraban por lo bajo fluttershy al escuchar los susurros se preguntaba que pasaba

Goku: am buen trabajo fluttershy. Lograste un…, .5

Fluttershy lo tomo de buena manera ya que le parecía buen puntaje

Goku estaba en una pose defensiva igual al que tomaba cuando milk le regañaba y twilight y rainbow estaban un poco abrasadas ya que no se esperaban la reacción tan positiva de su amiga

Twilight: *no pensé que se lo tomaría tan bien* pensó

Spike: .5 eso no es menos que 1 hou- fue callado por un zape de scootaloo por lo que dijo y esperaba que su madre no lo hubiera escuchado para su desgracia si lo escucho lo que provoco que empezara a deprimirse y empezó a temblar y que creía escuchar cómo si se burlaban de ella y al ver a su alrededor podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre ella lo cual provocaba que empezara a respirar a respirar frenéticamente y salió corriendo llorando Goku, rainbow y scootaloo: fluttershy / mama espera

Rainbow: unos cuantos se burlaron de ti y te dio pánico escénico gran cosa

Goku: rainbow eso no ayuda

Scootaloo: no vas a renunciar solo por eso verdad- dijo con vos preocupada

Fluttershy se paró en seco y se voltio rebelando su cara en lagrimas –SI *sollozos*

Goku: pero te necesitamos

Fluttershy: lo siento Goku pero no tengo el valor para volar- Salió corriendo

Scootaloo: ahora que

Goku: ustedes vuelvan yo iré a tratar de consolar a fluttershy- decía mientras veía la dirección donde fue fluttershy las dos yeguas asintieron y regresaron de vuelta a la pista de entrenamiento

Narración primera persona punto de vista fluttershy

Me encontraba debajo de un árbol llorando siendo tratada de consolar por mis amigos animales ángel me peinaba mi crin una ardilla avía parado mis sollozos para darme sus nueces ángel me quito el pasto que se me pego al pasto –gracias pero no creo que un motón de bellotas no resolverán mi gran problema de vuelo *cuark cuark* lo intente pero debieron ver esos ponis burlándose de mi

Punto de vista Goku

Estaba por el bosque buscando a fluttershy hasta que la vi detrás de un árbol siendo consolada por sus animales así que en pese a acercarme para hablar con ella

Narración tercera persona

*canto de pagaros*

Fluttershy: yo sé que es importante tener confianza en mí misma

*Sonido de marmota*

Fluttershy: si, si claro que recuerdo el rio crecía

*sonido de marmota*

Fluttershy: y estabas asustado

*sonido de marmota*

Fluttershy: si yo te dije que gamas te rindieras y que creyeras en ti mismo

Goku estaba escuchando des de una cierta distancia hasta que se animo a hablar –recuerdas la ves que cuando llegue a este mundo pero tú me ayudaste a sanar mis heridas que tenía en ese momento aun sin conocerme

Fluttershy: si lo recuerdo es cuando te conocí por primera vez- lo decía con un poco de nerviosismo

Goku: si ese día tuviste que entrar al bosque everfree y aun cuando tenias miedo o inclusive cuando tuvimos que enfrentar a Nightmare moon

Fluttershy: si pero esa ocasiones eran diferentes

Goku: no, no eran diferentes en esas ocasiones tenias miedo de lo que podía pasar,

Fluttershy: pero aun así no creo poder ayudar con mi .5 más bien estorbaría

Goku: fluttershy- en ese momento Goku sostuvo con sus manos las pesuñas delanteras de la Pegaso esta al sentir como sostenían sus cascos con delicadeza se empezó a sonrojar y su corazón empezó a latir fuerte mente –recuerda que te prometí en ayudar en todo lo que pudiera y es algo que pienso a ser- al escuchar cada palabra su sonrojo crecía notablemente Goku al percatarse de esto le pregunto -¿fluttershy te pasa algo? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Fluttershy aun con su sonrojo y con unas pocas lágrimas abraso fuertemente a Goku pero no lo suficiente para ahogarlo Goku a ser abrasado también se empezó a sonrojar ya que aun que le gustaba ser abrasado por quienes lo querían con fluttershy era algo completa mente distinto no sabía porque pero cuando estaba cerca de fluttershy se sentía más feliz de lo normal no sabía lo que era pero le gustaba esa censa Sion que sentía de pronto y sin darse cuenta también en peso a corresponder el abraso con el mismo cariño a los animalitos les parecía muy tierna esta escena tanto que algunos empezaban a llorar por la escena tan conmovedora a acepción de un cierto conejo que más bien le parecía incomoda la escena así que decidió interrumpirla *cof, cof* Goku y fluttershy al darse cuenta de lo que asían se separaron mirando a diferentes lados un des pues fluttershy al pensar en las palabras de su amigo y de sus animales y puso una cara de determinación

Fluttershy: tienen razón amigos no debo rendirme boy a aumentar mi confianza y les demostrare a todos que soy buena voladora- en eso fluttershy se empieza a elevar hasta estar encima del árbol –una excelente voladora

Goku también empieza a elevarse por encima del árbol –bien dicho fluttershy y yo también te ayudare a elevar tus alas de fuerza en eso levanta su puño en frente de fluttershy esta entendió la señal y chocaron su puño/casco

Al rato fluttershy estaba entrenando igual que en el capitulo solo que Goku la ayudaba en su entrenamiento

Sr108vic: aquí pueden poner la canción original del capítulo, o la de roky balboa o la de Hero –song of hope/kibou no uta epic mix|dbz batalla de los dioses las tres le quedan bien

Goku al ver cómo fue derrotada en tirar la cuerda por una mari posa si una mariposa tenía una gota de sudor estilo anime y una cara incrédula ya que sabía que su amiga era débil pero no tanto en fin el entrenamiento to prodigio y se notaba que mejoraba mucho Goku veía esto con una sonrisa orgullosa al terminar su ultimo día de entrena miento Goku y fluttershy regresaron a la zona de entrenamiento en el cual también estaban asiendo nuevamente la prueba de vuelo con la maquina que media la velocidad de vuelo

Twilight: maravilloso fliter mucho mejor que ayer

Rainbow: esto es fabuloso vamos a aplastar es record

*Sonidos de ardilla* una ardilla estaba llamando la atención de las dos yeguas y señalaba un lugar

Spike: que dice

Twilight: te parece que hablo como ella

En eso Harry veía la alegania: ¿qué es eso?

En el horizonte se puede ver a fluttershy y a Goku con caras determinadas acercarse junto con sus animalitos fluttershy se pone en la línea de salida Goku le desea suerte a fluttershy y se dirige en donde estaban sus amigas, pupilo e hija

Harry: Sr Goku que pasa- pregunto intrigado ya que no avía visto a su maestro durante toda la semana

Scootaloo: mi papa a estado ayudando a mi mama en sus entrenamientos durante la semana verdad papa

Goku: exacto hija y debo decir que ha mejorado mucho *espero que logre superar sus temores*- pensó Goku

Fluttershy empezó a batir sus alas elevándose y cuando salió disparada avía logrado generar una ráfaga más potente pero fluttershy al mirar sus resultados -2.3- dijo -2.., .3 debe de haber algún error trabaje muy duro

Goku: fluttershy es una gran mejoría

Rainbow: lo hiciste increíble fluttershy

Fluttershy: no, no es cierto creí que había superado mis nervios pero todavía me dominan, no hay forma que consiga un 10.0 de alas de fuerza mañana

Rainbow: y que si no consigues un 10.0 cada punto cuenta

Fluttershy: como te sentirías si todos obtuvieran un 10.0 de alas de fuerza y tu solo obtuvieras un 2.5

Spike: de hecho fue un 2.3 hou

Spike fue callado por un zape de Harry quien lo miraba de forma molesta al igual que scootaloo y twilight le izo una señal queriendo decir que se callara

Rainbow: am… me sentiría a…

Fluttershy: exacto- grito con vos quebrada -humillada lo siento rainbow dash no puedo a serlo- digo esto mientras se iba de vuelta

Spike: descuida rainbow dash tienes muchas alas de fuerza para el tornado podrás elevar mucha agua hasta cloudsdale -en eso twilight le agarra de la garra que lo tenía levantado y se lo llevo a rastras a otro lado

Rainbow: *suspiro*

Goku: descuida rainbow tratare de subir le él animo fluttershy para que al menos valla a vernos

Rainbow: gracias Goku te lo dejo en tus manos

Goku: vamos scooty

Scootaloo: si papa

Mientras que fluttershy iba caminando de regreso a su casa fue alcanzada por Goku y scootaloo quien la seguían

Fluttershy: ¿no van a tratar de convencerme de que haga el tornado verdad?

Scootaloo: no solo benianos a acompañarte ya que vivimos en la misma casa

Fluttershy: a claro- dijo eso porque se le había olvidado ese detalle

Goku: vamos fluttershy no te desanimes

Fluttershy: Goku como te sin tirias si alguien fuera más fuerte que tu eso incluye un enemigo o que sacara una mejor puntuación de vuelo

Goku: pues me sentiría emocionado

Al oírlo fluttershy y scootaloo pararon en seco

Scootaloo: papa porque te sentirías emocionado de que alguien fuera más fuerte que tu

Goku muy simple scooty por que al ser más fuerte que yo incluyendo si es mi enemigo se que hará a serme sacar todo mi poder sino que me ara superar mis limites- decía esto mientras tenía una mirada desafiante

Fluttershy: pero a que te refieres con superar tus límites muy

Goku: simple a beses cuando me tenía que enfrentar enemigos poderosos estos resultaban ser cientos de beses más poderosos que yo entonces tenía que superar mis limites de fuerza o de ki para poderlos derrotar– decía mientras recordaba su enfrentamientos contra vegeta, frezzer, omega senlong, kid bou, broly entre otros

Fluttershy al escuchar que su mejor amigo tuvo que superar sus límites se sorprendió mucho lo mismo para scootaloo

Goku a lo que quiero llegar es que si quieres vencer algo tendrás que superar tus propios límites

Fluttershy se quedo pensando en lo que había dicho Goku hasta que

Scootaloo: hoya mama al menos si no vas a participar en el tornado podrías al menos ir a vernos verdad

Fluttershy lo pensó por u momento –si boy a verte a ser el tornado, a los dos- dijo mientras que veía al sayayin y a su hija

Goku sonrió de felicidad al oír eso

Al día siguiente

Nos encontramos en el suministro de agua de poni Bill y arriba de esta se encontraba la ciudad flotante de cloudsdale en eso se puede ver a una Pegaso la cual resulto spitfire la cual al aterrizar fue recibida por los escalamos de adulación de los ponis

Harry y scootaloo: no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser

Goku: con que esa es la tal spitfire- a decir verdad a Goku no se le Asia la gran cosa

Scootaloo: si es ella no crees que es col

Goku: am si me parece buena voladora

Scootaloo: porfabor papa podemos acercarnos para obtener su autógrafo- decía esto mientras sacaba un cuaderno y una pluma de quien sabe donde

Goku: está bien pero de donde sacaste ese cuaderno y pluma- pregunto ya que tampoco sabía de dónde saco esas cosas

Scootaloo: las tenía desde esta mañana solo que debajo de mis alas

Goku: a ya veo, en toses vamos

Entonces Goku y scootaloo se acercan a, la Pegaso, Harry al ver esto se apresuro a alcanzarlos ya que también quería ver de nuevo a la Pegaso

Harry: oigan espérenme

Goku junto con los dos potrillos se acercaron a la wonderbolt

Scootaloo: ¿hola usted es spitfire cierto?

Spitfire: si la misma podrías decirme tu nombre

Scootaloo: s… scootaloo- dijo su nombre algo nerviosa al estar en frente de una celebridad

Spitfire: pues es un gusto conocerte scootaloo

Scootaloo casi se desmalla de la emoción al ser saludada por una de sus ídolos

Mente de Goku: *je, je se ve que esta poni es amable hasta con los niños*

Harry: hola de nuevo señorita spitfire

Spitfire: hola de nuevo príncipe Harry- después enfoco su vista hacia a Goku –disculpa niño cómo te llamas

Goku: hay porque hay ponis que me siguen llamando niño si ya he dicho que no soy un niño- dijo esto mientras se le anchaba una vena de furia en la frente

Spitfire se desconcertó por lo dicho por el sayayin

Harry: je, je, je disculpa spitfire pero como él dice no es un niño él es mi maestro el sr Goku

Spitfire: GOKU El Mismo Goku Nombrado Como Héroe De Ecuestria Y Guardián De La Armonía Por La Mismísima princesa Celestia

Harry: exacto- decía esto sorprendido ya que no se esperaba esa reacción

Spitfire: y dices que es tu maestro el que te enseño asa cosa de volar sin alas

Harry: si el mismo- decía pero ahora con una sonrisa orgullosa

Spitfire: lo siento sr Goku no sabía ese detalle y que era usted

Goku: no se preocupe de todas formas es normal que quien no me conozca me confunda por un niño

Spitfire: disculpe sr Goku cree que algún día podría venir a la academia y enseñarnos como bolar sin alas sería un buen complemento para las maniobras de vuelo

Goku: si me encantaría- dijo eso Goku ya que le gustaba enseñar cosas nuevas a otros

Scootaloo: disculpe spitfire cree que me podría dar su autógrafo por favor

Spitfire: presupuesto- en eso spitfire agarra con sus alas el cuadernillo y con su boca la pluma entonces da su autógrafo en el cuadernillo y se lo entrega a scootaloo

Scootaloo: que emoción, que emoción, que emoción,- de tanta emoción casi se desmaya pero fue atrapada por su padre adoptivo

Goku: cuidado hija no te desmalles o si no podrás ase el tornado

Spitfire: hija- dijo ahora mas sorprendida de ese detalle

Harry: e si lo que pasa señorita spitfire es que el señor Goku adopto a scootaloo ya hace tiempo

Spitfire: a ya veo bueno veo que están a punto de comenzar el tornado y tengo que supervisar que todo salga bien

Goku, Harry, scootaloo: ok

Mientras tanto cuando estaba iniciando la conversación de los cuatro rainbow se alzo en el aire para hablar con los ponis

Rainbow estamos listos para a serlo

Todos los ponis: siiiiiiiiiiiiii

Rainbow estaba a punto de a ser sonar su silbato cuando spike le muestra una lista de asistencia

Spike: mira

Rainbow mira la lista y se percata de que faltaba 1 poni –fondear line perezoso donde esta ha tratado de huir de la labor del tornado todo el tiempo con su tos falsa, Rombol dónde está tu hermano el holgazán

Rombol: tiene resfriado de plumas, está en el hospital de poni Bill

Spike: pero no es el único- en eso se puede ver en la lista que faltaron muchos ponis

Un poco después twilight asía cálculos con un timetoast ósea ese marco con esferas que se utilizaba para a ser sumas –haber con esos 8 Pegasos enfermos con resfriado de plumas- twilight se sorprende con el resultado –hay no

Rainbow: no me digas que no podremos romper el récor de velocidad

Twilight: claro que no

Rainbow: fiuuuu- rainbow se relajaba en sima de la espalda de spike hasta que

Twilight: tal vez e

L tornado no sea estable y termine lastimando a más ponis

Rainbow: y ya contaste a Goku

Twilight: si pero no sé si tenga la suficiente velocidad para mantenerlo estable

Rainbow: pero si el logro sacar de los limites el medidor

Twilight: lo sé pero no sé si inclusive Goku es capaz de mantener aun con ayuda

Spike: am empacamos

Entonces rainbow mira a todos los ponis que estaban esperando y a spitfire mirando su reloj

Sr108vic ¿esperen un momento desde cuando tenía ese reloj?

Goku: que creen que pase

Scootaloo: no lo sé papa

Harry: lo que pasa es que 8 Pegasos se enfermaron de gripe de plumas y están asiendo cálculos

Goku: ¿gripe de plumas?

Scootaloo: si es una enfermedad en la que un poni no solo le da gripe sino también se le caen las plumas entonces tiene que ser enviado al hospital para ser tratado y que no pierda las plumas importantes

Goku: Que terrible espero que estén bien

Harry si pero espero que no por eso terminen cancelando el tornado

De vuelta con rainbow

Rainbow con mirada determinada –no, claro que no, olvida el record, cloudsdale aun necesita agua

En eso rainbow se eleva para hablar con los Pegasos mientras se ponía unas gafas de aviador twilight y spike se ponen en su posición

Rainbow: Muy bien ponis demostremos nuestra fuerza

En eso todos los presentes se ponen gafas de aviador inclusive Goku

Rainbow: Cuando suene el corno despegamos

Twilight toca la máquina para ver si estaba lista para funcionar y le da una señal a spike

Nota 2: la maquina ahora era muy grande casi del tamaño de un piso

Spike al ver la señal taca el corno *perrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr* sonido de corno

En eso todos los Pegasos se alzan en vuelo para iniciar y Goku, scootaloo y Harry se envuelven en auras de ki y emprenden vuelo a esto spitfire se sorprende al ver esto

A partir de aquí todo sale igual que en el capitulo solo que antes de que empezara a crearse el tornado applejack yaga corriendo

Twilight: applejack que haces aquí

Nota 3: ya sé que applejack no aparece en el capitulo pero recuerden que el autor original de esta historia izo barias modificaciones así que no critiquen

Applejack: vine a ver a mi hijo a como le iba

Cuando el tornado el tornado hiso girar las aspas de la maquina spike pregunto

Spike: ¿llegaran a 800 a las de fuerza?

Twilight: eso espero 150 alas de fuerza, 250 alas de fuerza, 500 alas de fuerza,- En eso se puede ver como el agua se empieza a elevar –ya son 750 alas de fuerza- se puede ver como los tres se sostenían todo lo que podían de la maquina inclusive spike ya avía dejado sus garras marcadas de tanta fuerza que ponía

Fluttershy: Twilight, applejack- se puede ver a fluttershy tratando de no ser mandada a bolar por el tornado siendo acompañada por un conejo que no es ángel y una ardilla un pato y un pajarito

Twilight: ¿fluttershy qué haces aquí?- en eso fluttershy y sus animalitos casi son golpeados por un árbol por suerte agacharon a tiempo

Fluttershy: supuse que si no podía ayudar a rainbow con el tornado lo menos que podía a ser era brindar apoyo moral a Goku y a mi hija scootaloo- Spitfire al escuchar eso ultimo se sorprendió y se pregunto si esos dos estaban casados o que

Twilight: si lo necesitan considerando que 8 ponis se enfermaron de gripe de plumas

Fluttershy al escuchar eso se preocupo por esos 8 Pegasos –hay no que terribles noticias

El agua en peso a elevarse por montones pero un Pegaso no pudo mantener el vuelo y cayó al agua, y otra choco con otros Pegasos asiendo que el tornado fuera inestable inclusive Goku también perdió el control y final mente se des siso el tornado regresando el agua a su lugar Goku y rainbow chocaron en frente de sus amigas pero rainbow se siguió hasta chocar de cara con un árbol delgado asiendo que sus ojo se vieran del otro lado

Sr108vic: al ver esta escena no pude evitar reír por ese momento hilarante

Fluttershy: Goku estas bien donde esta scootaloo

Twilight: estas herida- le pregunto a rainbow

Rainbow: toy bien decía mientras trataba de despegar su cara del árbol

Scootaloo: cuidado abajoooooooooo- en eso scootaloo cae en el estomago del sayayin sacándole el aire

Applejack: donde esta Harry

Harry: aquí estoy mama- el pequeño alicornio estaba saliendo del agua ya que también termino cayendo applejack ayudo a sacar a su hijo del agua y a secarse –mama viniste pues claro no me iba a perder esto o si- en eso Harry abrasa a su madre

Scootaloo. Mama me alegro de que vinieras- dijo eso mientras se sobaba la cabeza ya que el estomago del sayayin no era precisamente blando

Goku: tan… bien me… alegro… de verte- decía mientras trataba de recuperar el aire de los pulmones fluttershy trataba de no reírse del momento hilarante

Twilight: estuvieron tan cerca del mínimo se 800 alas de fuerza lo siento rainbow dash- bajo su mirada al sentirse fracasada y cuando rainbow por fin despego su cara del árbol dijo

Rainbow: lo intentaremos otra vez pero

Twilight: ya llevaste a tu equipo a su límite si se separan algún poni podría lastimarse y salir herido deberías renunciar no es seguro- entonces rainbow mira el estado de su equipo

Rainbow apartando el casco de su amiga –no una vez más tengo que saber que lo dimos todo

Twilight: pero como ya te dije que ya todos llegaron a su límite

Goku se levanta y dice con su sonrisa confiada -Entonces debemos superar nuestros límites

Harry: si el sr Goku tiene razón si ya llegamos a nuestros límites tendremos que rebasarlos para lograrlo

Applejack: pero Harry estas seguro de lo que dices muy seguro

Harry: muy seguro

Scootaloo: exacto además si vamos a caer vamos a caer volando- decía esto mientras esendia su aura de vuelta y emprendía vuelo los demás siguieron su ejemplo fluttershy quiso detenerlos a los dos pero ya era tarde

Rainbow: vamos ponis hagamos que ocurra

Todos los ponis: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Sonido del corno todos los ponis salieron volando para intentarlo una vez mas y de vuelta el tornado se empezó a crear y cuando las aspas empezaron a girar nueva mente

Twilight: mueblen aquí vamos 100 alas de fuerza,- se podía ver a fluttershy con cara de preocupación por sus amigos e hija -200, 500,

Goku: permanezcan en posición

Harry: bate esas alas

Scootaloo: mas rápido

Twilight: 700, 750 alas de fuerza- en eso fluttershy choca con la maquina aplastando a spike

Spike: se separaron justo después de eso

Fluttershy: ah estoy muy nerviosa para ver esto- y se cubre con sus patas delanteras

Rainbow: vamos solo un poco mas fuerte puedo ver como el agua comienza a subir

Twilight: 795 están muy cerca, fluttershy te necesitan arriba

Fluttershy: no boy a ser la diferencia

Twilight: tú puedes a ser la diferencia

Fluttershy: mis míseras 2.3 alas de fuerza aun son muy poco

Spike: se quedaron en 795, no sé si tengan más fuerza

Twilight: as lo por ecuestria, as lo por rainbow dash, as lo por Goku, as lo por ti misma- en eso twilight le acerca otras gafas de aviador a fluttershy

Fluttershy al escuchar ese palabras y al ver las gafas y dar una mirada asía su amiga y al tornado donde podía ver a Goku en su límite lo pensó por unos segundos trago saliva puso a su mascota en el suelo donde no permaneció mucho tiempo ya que ter mino saliendo volando por la intensidad del viento chocando con un árbol donde estaban los demás en donde estos le desearon suerte fluttershy al entrar en el tornado giraba sin control pero al poco tiempo compuso su postura Goku y rainbow al verla pusieron una cara de felicidad y prosiguieron

Twilight: se está moviendo lo están logrando- En eso se puede ver que el tornado se hace más grande -798 rebaso su mejor racor de alas de fuerza

En eso fluttershy ve como barios Pegasos pasan volando y trata de ir más rápido pero no puede entonces empieza a escuchar el sonido de burlas que le asían en su cabeza entonces fluttershy, fluttershy, fluttershy no sabe bolar

Fluttershy: nooo- dice eso mientras se sacaba ese pensamiento de la cabeza y empezó a bolar más rápido sorprendiendo a todos

Harry: ¿que fue eso?

Scootaloo creo que era mi mama

En eso: señor termine ya no hay carteles

Sr108vic pues usa los de vuelta

Como usted diga

En eso la guja llega a 800

Y el agua empezaba a subir pero el tornado empezó a descontrolarse

Spitfire: hay no es muy inestable

Rainbow: el tornado empieza a descontrolarse, y ya no podemos dar más, no lo lograremos

Goku: no si podemos ya que aun no e superado mis limites kaioken x10

En eso una parte del tornado se pinta de color rojo esmeralda

Spitfire: que es eso

Twilight: es una de las técnicas de Goku- se puede observar como el tornado se endereza un poco pero aun seguía inestable -900 alas de fuerza ya llegaron al récor de yeguadelfia

Goku: x20

En eso el aura del kaioken se hace más grande enderezando por completo el tornado y asiendo más visible el color rogo del tornado

Twilight: 1000 han logrado superar el record en eso toda el agua que se elevaba salió disparada asía cloudsdale en eso spitfire se quito un poco sus gafas y abría la boca de la impresión por lo sucedido

Twilight y spike saltaban de la emoción mientras la unicornio decía – lo logro, lo logro, lo logro, todos lo lograron

Toda el agua de la reserva se empezó a elevar hasta que no quedo nada de la reserva

Entonces spike izo sonar el corno para que todos se detuvieran pero ala ves término asiendo que este empezara a rodar cuesta abajo

Se puede ver como el tornado empieza a deshacerse mientras que cada Pegaso aterrizaba en tierra firme completamente agotados, de tanto esfuerzo mientras celebraban

Goku:*jadeo* necesito… *jadeo* comer…*jadeo*- decía mientras scootaloo le abanicaba con una hoja

Harry un poco en jadeos –lo… logramos

Applejack: si hijo y mama está orgullosa de ti- decía esto mientras abrasaba a Harry

Rainbow: avía aterrizado con algo agotada pero con mirada y sonrisa desafiante y empezó a ver a todos lados hasta que miro asía arriba y vio a fluttershy aun en vuelo girando en círculos entonces agarro una nube cercana y fue a detener su vuelo sin fin al detenerla –wau amiga cálmate

Fluttershy: que, que, ¿lo logramos?

Rainbow: si lo logramos tu y Goku lo hicieron- en eso asa su ala fluttershy al ver esto también alas su ala y la choca con la de fluttershy –si

Después las dos aterrizaron en el suelo

Yegua 1: buen trabajo fluttershy fue increíble

Yegua 2: si no lo hubiéramos echo sin ti y Goku

Spitfire: buen trabajo rainbow dash, han fijado un nuevo record y mostraste agallas

Rainbow: Gracias pero espera un momento dijiste que abatimos el record

Spitfire: si 1000 alas de fuerza

Fluttershy: pero como se supone que no avía los suficientes ponis para lograr el récor

Spitfire: así era pero gracias a ti a la de Goku lograron abatir el record

Fluttershy: esperen donde esta Goku- entonces spitfire señalo a asía donde estaba Goku el cual estaba sentado en el suelo junto a scootaloo la cual ya avía dejado d abanicar al ver que su padre ya se avía recuperado casi por completo en eso se acerca fluttershy -Goku estas bien estas herido

Goku: je, je, je, descuida fluttershy Solo estoy un poco cansado por el esfuerzo extra je, je decía mientras tenía su sonrisa de la familia son

De vuelta con rainbow: gracias spitfire pero si quieres hablar de agallas entonces felicita a mis dos voladores número 1 Goku y fluttershy

Goku: no fue nada me gusta ayudar- dijo mientras mantenía su sonrisa

En cambio fluttershy al escuchar su nombre solo saludo e intento esconder su cara detrás de su crin

Rainbow: Una ovación para los dos

Todos los ponis: fluttershy, Goku, fluttershy si sabe bolar- mientras que ovacionaban lanzaban a Goku y a fluttershy por los aires y después los atrapaban el sayayin por su parte disfrutaba el momento pero la Pegaso al principió estaba un poco aterrada pero después empezó a disfrutar del momento

Nota 4: en esta parte se puede ver que todos regresan al pueblo pero lo asen de forma peculiar ya que la escena me parece familiar como si ya la hubiese visto pero nace en donde si alguien sabe que me lo diga: v

Carta de fluttershy y Goku

Fluttershy: querida princesa celestia a beses una siente que tiene muy poco que ofrecer para marcar la diferencia pero hoy aprendí que cada contribución de cada poni es muy importante sin importar lo pequeña que sea si mantienes la frente en alto y crees en ti misma todo puede pasar

Goku: y además que de que cuando creas que ya diste todo y no puedas dar más a beses hay que tratar de superar nuestros límites aunque eso yo ya lo sabia

Atentamente Goku y fluttershy

Fin del capítulo 20

**Al terminar el capitulo regresamos a la escena del principio ósea a la habitación casi a oscuras**

**Sr108vic: y que les pareció este capítulo espero que bien a decir verdad me esforcé mucho en a serlo y si encuentran una falla de ortografía porfabor disculpen pero no estoy acostumbrado a escribir mucho y se preguntan porque estoy escribiendo esta historia y no el autor original pues el autor original ya tiene casi 2 años en abandono la serie y no me podía permitir que esta historia tan buena quedara en el olvido y sin acabar así que arme el valor suficiente para poder continuar esta historia, y si se preguntan si ya tengo permiso del autor original no aun no pero espero pronto tenerlo por lo tanto aparecerá estas letras (aspa) que significara que aun no tengo permiso del autor y si ven que ya no aparece este símbolo significa que ya lo tengo, y porque este fanfic porque gracias a este fanfic yo me introduje a este fandub aun que no fue por el canal del creador sino por un youtube que se hace llamar casaybronyfanfics que les recomiendo si quieren escuchar mas fanfics de Mlp, y si soy brony algún problema eso es todo si tiene alguna pregunta en cuando pueda are una sección en foros gracias por leer y o escuchar sr108vic fuera**


	2. capitulo 21 (reporteras entrometidas)

**Goku en ecuestria**

**Capitulo (21) el cuarto poder de ponyville**

**(Reporteras entrometidas)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**

**Los personajes de Mlp y dragon ball gt le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores **

**Recuerden que este fanfic no es mío le pertenece a superponysaiyanx9000 si quieren saber cómo inicio esta historia vayan a su cuenta **

**Canciones e videos con sus respectivos creadores**

**Intro: vayan a este link watch?v=ZnieIXvKHlc**

**Narración en tercera persona **

Nos encontramos en otro día en ponyville más específicamente en la escuela de ponyville ya avía sonado la campana de salida todos los potrillos ya avían salido de la escuela y de tras de ellos van saliendo 2 potrillas bastante conocidas estás eran scootaloo y sweetie belle ambas salieron con caras algo molestas scootaloo se avía tirado al suelo de la escuela

Sweetie belle: puedes creer que feder wel ya tiene su cutie Mark, feder wel antes que nosotras

Nota: no se si se escribe así asique si me equivoqué perdónenme trate de buscar el nombre pero no lo encontré: v feder wel es un potro Pegaso de complexiones delgadas con crin de café chocolate y una franja de café claro y cola corta este potro recién tenía su cutie Mark que consistía en una pluma de color blanco

Snips: excelente cutie Mark feder wel

Snails: qué bien se ve

Scootaloo y sweetie belle: awwww

Sweetie belle: me rindo

En eso Harry y Apple bloom salen de la escuela aun que la potrilla sale saltando

Apple bloom: lo tengo la respuesta a todos nuestros problemas

Sweetie belle: el periódico equino libre, como nos dará una cutie Mark el periódico escolar

Harry iba a responder pero una anciana voz los llamo

Abuela Smith: muevan el trasero

Apple bloom: o Ho es la abuela Smith,

Harry: nos tenemos que ir

Scootaloo: tal vez esa idea del periódico sea buena- en eso scootaloo agarra el periódico con su boca

Sweetie belle: vale la pena intentar

Después de eso las dos potrancas intentaron a ser de todo con el periódico primero con rarity intentaron ser empacadoras asiendo, arrugando pedazos de papel y metiéndolas en una caja para después meter algo frágil como un garrón al terminar las dos se miraron sus flacos pero nada, después intentaron ayudar a un ave con ayuda de Goku a crear su nido pero nada después intentaron a ser sombreros y un barco de papel lo suficiente mente grande para las dos con ayuda de la poni rosa pero nada y el barquito se un dio con ellas a bordo

Al rato en la casa club

Apple bloom estaba leyendo el periódico junto con Harry cuando sus amigas entraron mojadas cubiertas de lodo y papel

Sweetie belle: Apple bloom, tu idea del periódico no fue más que un gran fraude

Scootaloo: lo intentamos todo desde papel mache asta nidos de ave y nada funciono

Apple bloom y Harry: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Las dos potrancas cubiertas de lodo se miraron extrañadas por el comportamiento de los otros dos potrillos

Sweetie Bell: que es gracioso

Harry: nos referíamos a que tienen que escribir para el periódico

Apple bloom: podemos conseguir nuestra cutie Mark como periodistas

Sweetie Bell y scootaloo se tiraron al suelo por no haber pensado en esa idea desde un principio: awwwww

Al día siguiente

Cherilee: bien niños hasta mañana, para quienes quieran unirse en el equipo del periódico quédense aquí porque aremos una reunión ahora- decía esto último mientras chocaba su casco en la mesa

Apple bloom: cutie Marks en periodismo,

Scootaloo: Que excelente idea

Cherilee: bienvenidos ponis, bien como saben nuestra editora en jefe se graduó el año pasado

Sweetie Bell: yo, yo, yo

Cherilee: si

Sweetie Bell: que es una editora en jefe

Cherilee: buena pregunta sweetie Bell, me gusta ese instinto de reportera -Sweetie Bel se agarro se sintió complacida por el cumplido –el periódico equino libre está dirigido por alunos yo solo participo como consejera así que la editora en jefe es la poni a cargo elige las historias y se asegura que lleguen a la prensa a tiempo, y como les dije hay una nueva editora este año- en eso Cherilee señala a la puerta en donde entro una potranca en especial y conocida por todos

Todos los potrillos: diamond tiara

Diamond tiara se sienta en el escritorio mientras la maestra se retira –ja,

Cherilee: los dejare solos para que discutan la tarea de cada poni, diviértanse

En eso diamond tiara empieza a hablar con voz autoritaria –bien escúchenme- en eso patea la pared asiendo que se mostrara una fotografía gigante que estaba colgando de la pared la foto era ella misma

Nota 2: para quien no sepan diamond tiara era una potranca de color rosado crin purpura con una fraga blanca esta portaba una tiara de ahí su nombre Y lo curioso es que tenía como cutie Mark una tiara aducir verdad este personaje no me agrada mucho por creerse la poni popular no lo creen

Diamond tiara: el diario equino libre no sirve

Todos los potrillos: eeee -decían esto porque no entendían el porqué de esas palabras

Diamond tiara: ningún poni en la escuela lo toma en serio -En eso un potro de pelaje grisáceo y crin castaño y tenía una cutie Mark de un tenedor y un cuchillo además portaba un sombrero rojo con colita dorada y lentes su nombre era trunflle shuflle el cual estaba leyendo el periódico se apeno por esas palabras- pero yo la editora en jefe a cargo boy a llevarlos a una renovada gloria- los demás se quedaron con miradas en blanco ya que no entendían a que se refería

Trunflle shuflle: si

Diamond tiara: primero lo primero donde está el fotógrafo oficial- el fotógrafo era el mismo potrillo del inicio del capítulo que alzaba su casco para a serse notar-sal y documéntalo todo- en eso el su so dicho salió corriendo para a ser su trabajo –yo decidiré que es importante, de los demás quiero impactantes noticias y artículos interesantes, no mas historias cursis como la de la editora anterior

Potrilla: pero nambí panti era una gran editora

Diamond tiara: pues es una nueva administración y quiero historias jugosas entre más jugosas mejor, ahora salgan a reportar- al terminar de decir esto volvió a patear la pared enrollando de nuevo la foto gigante

Scootaloo: va bonos de aquí chicas tratemos de empacar cajas o trabes

Sweetie Bell: podría ser nuestra última oportunidad de ganar nuestras cutie Mark, si de verdad debemos ser periodistas, no vale la pena un poco de esfuerzo

Scootaloo: tiene razón, podemos soportar a diamond tiara por una vida de cutie Marks

Sweetie Bell: Vamos hay que conseguirlas ya Mi primera historia va a ser una entrevista exclusiva-mientras decía eso se puede ver a sweetie Bell tratando de a ser le una entrevista a rarity pero esta le Asia poco caso ya que esta estaba asiendo un vestido del tipo carnaval entonces rarity le quita la hoja de papel que tenía en su sombrero y le pone una pluma sweetie Bell intenta llamarle la atención para que le haga la entrevista pero su hermana le termina poniendo el vestido a esto la potranca se sonroja ya que ese vestido le Asia sentir incomoda

Scootaloo: vi un nuevo nido de polluelos apuesto que a todos nuestros lectores les encantaría una historia tierna como esta- en esto se puede ver a scootaloo trepada en el árbol escribiendo acerca del nido hasta que se cae del árbol por suerte logra elevarse un poco gracias a que ya sabía bolar con su ki y logra evitar caer en un charco de lodo pero al aterrizar intenta bolar con sus alas pero no lo logra a esto los pagaros empiezan a reír por eso y se sonroja

Apple bloom: la abuela Smith tiene todo tipo de buenas historias interesantes podía a ser un artículo de ponyville -Se puede ver a la potrilla junto a su abuela mirando un álbum cuando la abuela sierra el libro la potrilla tratar de a ser que le cuente de la historia de ponyville pero envés de eso la abuela saca otro libro de al bums de fotografías de la potrilla pero al alejar la toma nos damos cuenta de que todos los al bums se trataban de cuando ella era una bebe a esto la potrilla se sonroja

Al día siguiente

Se puede ver las oficinas de la imprenta y diamond tiara estaba sentada en su escritorio revisando las historias en eso se puede ver a las tres potrancas entrar y dirigirse a si a la potranca

Diamond tiara: espero que traigan algo porque toda hasta ahora es inservible- en eso las tres le entregan sus reportajes a diamond tiara la cual empieza a leer con molestia –polluelos recién nacidos, el nuevo sombrero de rarity, los primeros años de ponyville- en eso diamond arroja los reportes con cara de susto y después se empezó a acercar con cara molesta y de forma amenazante mientras las potrillas retrocedían ya que aun que su maestro y padre ya les avía enseñado artes marciales querían evitar problemas con ella además que su maestro les dijo que era para defenderse no para dañar a otros y con diamond tiara no era la acepción ya que aun era despreciable no les daba motivo suficiente para atacarla porlo que se estaban aguantando las ganas de darle de golpes –no sé cómo le llamen a esto pero sé que no son noticias

Sweetie Bell: creímos que

En ese momento diamond las acorralo en la pared

Diamond tiara: traigan algo más a mi escritorio para el final del día y más vale que sea interesante

En eso, las tres potrillas salen del sótano para encontrar una historia interesante

Nota 3: ya sé que técnica mente diamond tiara las corrió para que buscaran una historia interesante pero recuerden que al ser mas fuertes ellas pueden resistirse a que les hagan eso

Scootaloo: ahora que, saben lo que hice para conseguir esa historia

Apple bloom: Ho no querrán saber lo que yo tuve que soportar

Mientras decían esto se puede ver a feder wel tomando muchas fotos, y en eso se pude escuchar un sonido en el fondo sweetie Bell va a ver qué sucede

Snips: quítamela, quítamela SNAILS

Snails: no tú quítamela Snips

Snips: ag. Basta lo estas apeorando- en eso intenta quitársela con un golpe de carate pero termina embarrándose el chicle en el brazo –ag. Genial

Snails: yo me encargo- en eso le da una potente patada a Snips que lo manda a bolar por unos centímetros pero termina empeorando la situación porque ahora estaban pegados espalda con espalda- QUITAMELA, QUITAMELA

Sweetie Bell: ji, ji, ji, hoye feder wel ben aquí- el susodicho estaba tomando una foto a una ardilla –toma unas fotos de eso y búscame después- Feder wel empezó a tomar una foto al momento hilarante –chicas tengo nuestra historia

Insertar el Clásico efecto del periódico girando mientras se acerca a la cámara

Potra: Snips y Snails en aprietos con goma de mascar, y fue cuando los mayores bromistas de la escuela tuvieron una situación pegajosa literal mente

Potro: el diario equino libre tiene noticias aburridas

Potra 2: que gracioso

Snips: siempre nos dijeron que saldríamos en el periódico algún día sí y miren final mente nos quitamos la goma- decían esto mientras mostraban sus flancos casi total mente rapados en ese momento les tomaron otra foto diamond tiara: su columna es una sensación, ya no quiero más noticias quiero más columnas como esta, columnas sobre ponis y sus vidas privadas, las cosas que asen cuando están solos, ustedes tres son mis nuevas columnistas de chismes y me encanto el nombre que le pusieron dabigoms fue un toque de genialidad

Sweetie Bell: no podíamos poner todos nuestros nombres así decidimos crear uno para las tres

Diamond tiara: pues yo quiero más de dabigoms, buen trabajo chicas

Scootaloo: pues tenemos talentos para los chismes

Sweetie Bell: si podemos escribir algunas columnas mas de dabigoms de seguro tendremos nuestras cutie Marks

Las tres potrillas chocaron sus cascos en el aire

Al rato se puede ver al grupo de potrancas sentadas en una mesa con sus cuadernillos y con hojas de papel arrancadas obviamente sin ideas de que escribir

De repente se ve al alicornio acercarse al grupo -olas chicas como les va

Las tres: mal

Apple bloom: no tenemos idea de que historia escribir para el periódico

Harry entonces porque no escriben o documento tierno o…- no pudo terminar su frase porque scootaloo empieza a hablar

Scootaloo: no podemos diamond tiara dice que ese tipo de artículos no les llama la atención a ningún poni

Harry: esperen diamond tiara es la nueva periodista en jefe

Las tres: huy no conociendo a diamond tiara de seguro será más difícil encontrar buenas historias que sean de su agrado

Sweetie Bell: si

Harry entonces suerte si necesitan ayuda saben dónde encontrarme las veo en el entrenamiento del Sr. Goku

Las tres potrillas: Hasta luego Harry

Sweetie Bell: scootaloo se te ocurre algo

Scootaloo: no

Sweetie Bell: Apple bloom

Apple bloom: ha lo siento- decía esto mientras revisaba su cuadernillo

Scootaloo: aceptémoslo no está pasando nada interesante en la escuela- en eso se puede ver a Snips y Snails de vuelta pegados con goma de mascar pero esta vez lo avían echo a propósito para estar en el periódico o trabes

Sweetie Bell: estamos pérdidas- en eso las tres ponen una cara de tristeza

Al rato casa da rarity se puede ver a rarity acomodando unas telas en su lugar cuando se termina tropezando con la mochila de sweetie Bell después rarity levanta la alforja –hay sweetie Bell te criaron en un establo o algo así- al terminar de decir eso se abre la alforja impresiona al ver un periódico el periódico ve la escuela al verlo rarity empieza a ser gestos de malicia pero la quito ya que lo que pensaba a ser estaba mal –realmente no deberías husmear rarity- se dijo así misma y aparto la alforja –pero es tan divertido rarity- se dijo a sí misma en tercera persona mientras se arroja hacia alforja para leer el periódico-hola, que es esto, goma en su trasero ja, ja, ja que gracioso ja, ja, ja

Sweetie Bell: Podrías por favor dejar de reír tan fuerte trato de- al ver lo que su hermana mayor tenía en sus cascos se molesto y le exclamo –hey

Rarity al verse atrapada regreso el periódico a su lugar e intento poner una escusa –he… yo…. Solo estaba

Sweetie Bell: estas husmeando en mi alforja- en eso rarity intentaba esconder la alforja de tras de ella intentan a ser como si no estuviera escondiendo nada pero no le funciono ya que sweetie Bell al ser más rápida para su hermana tanto que no se dio cuenta que ya le avía quitado la alforja y solo vio que se desvaneció gracias a los entrenamientos de Goku ahora era mas tan rápida que podía casi competir con rainbow –como te atreves

Rarity: ha es que la columna de dabigoms es tan graciosa

A estas palabras sweetie Bell se sorprende –de verdad te gusta el periódico escolar

Rarity: es mucho más jugoso que hay en el viejo ponyville exprés ja, ja me lo prestas para enseñársela a mis amigas

Sweetie Bell: tus amigas querrán leer el periódico equino libre

Rarity: A Ellas les gusta dabigoms quien es por cierto- a estas palabras a sweetie Bell se le agrandaron los ojos de la emoción además de abrir la boca –jamás he sabido de ella es acaso una nueva…- no pudo terminar de decir la que decía ya que sweetie Bell salió corriendo hacia la escuela ya que allí se encontraban sus amigas

Sweetie Bell: nos rendimos muy pronto chicas, olvídense de exprimir historias de esta escuela chicas tenemos que expandirnos

Apple bloom: podemos encontrar clase de chismes en ponyville

Sweetie Bell: Hay que decirle a feder wel que empiece a trabajar tiempo extra

Scootaloo: sweetie Bell eres una genio

Al rato nos encontramos a Goku caminando decidiendo que iba a comer ya que no que acababa de terminar su entrenamiento con las c.m.c y con Harry en eso se escucha el llanto de un bebe demasiado fuerte tanto que el sayayin tuvo que taparse los oídos si nos dirigimos al origen den sonido más específicamente a en la tienda de joyas en donde se puede ver a los señores Cake con sus bebes los cuales eran los que estaban llorando

Nota 3 se puede ver a lyra con un cuaderno en cascos persiguiendo al sayayin a una cierta distancia lo suficiente mente lejos para que el sayayin no la detecte

En eso se ve el flas de una cámara y se ve la misma escena pero en foto de periódico

Diamond tiara: los bebes Cake viaje a la tienda termina en llanto, dabigoms triunfo de nuevo

Truffle shuffle: el puesto de periódicos quiere vender el diario equino libre los ponis preguntan por nuestro periódico

Diamond tiara: dales 20 copias y si se les agota dales 20 más, ustedes tres están asiendo un gran trabajo para este periódico, sigan asiendo esas columnas

Scootaloo: esto es grandioso

Al día siguiente se puede ver a las tres escribiendo un nueva columna la cual Apple bloom la pasa al escritorio el cual se ve a los que están en las maquinas de escribir las columnas

Nota 4: las maquinas de escribir consistían en tres botones dos circulares grandes y la barra de espacio

Después se puede ver otro potro llenando de tinta la máquina de imprenta y cuando la potrilla termino su artículo del periódico se ponían un montón de papel en la maquina y se asía funcionar pisando un pedal y final mente se entregaban en los puestos de periódico en donde apenas llegaban se agotaban rápido Spa de ponyville se puede ver a las 6 elementos y a Goku y spike twilight estaba leyendo un libro mientras recibía un tratamiento en el pelaje de su cola a spike se le ve acostado con una toalla y con dos pepinillos en los ojos applejack estaba acostada boca abajo también con una toalla en sima rarity estaba recibiendo una pedicura en sus pesuñas mientras leía el periódico y bestia una bata y toalla en su crin pinkie y fluttershy estaban relajando en el yacusi Goku y Harry estaban recibiendo masajes Goku en su espalda y Harry en sus alas

Rarity: haaa esto es vida no creen chicas, la mejor pedicura que he tenido

Applejack: tuuuu lo asss, dicho- decía esto mientras empezaba a recibir un masaje

Spike aaa, no sé si alguna vez estuve tan relajado

Harry: Sr. Goku los spas de su mundo eran casi iguales a este

Goku: no lo sé este es el único Spa que he visitado

Esas palabra complacieron a las dos yeguas encargadas de a ser los tratamientos quienes se miraron con una sonrisa En ese momento

Rainbow: oigan- en ese momento rainbow avía entrado con un periódico en su boca espantando al bebe dragon asiendo que las rodajas de pepino que tenía en sus ojos salieran volando asía los ojos de rainbow cayendo perfectamente .la columna de dabigoms ya salió los grandiosos y poderosos secretos de trixie rebelados

Rarity: ya aviamos leído eso rainbow relájate y hazte una pedicura se siente increíble

Rainbow se come uno de los pepinillos que tenía en los ojos: olvidas con quien estas ablando, el día que me haga una pedicura será cuando entregue mi licencia de acróbata, edemas no he leído esta columna toda vía

Spike: pues as lo en silencio quieres- decía esto mientras le quitaba el pepinillo del ojo y se lo ponía en el suyo después ebria la boca y le sacaba el pepinillo y también se lo ponía en el ojo a esto Goku y Harry mostraron una muestran una cara de asco a lo que izo su amigo escamoso

Sr108vic: qué asco

Spike: algunos tratamos de relajarnos

Twilight: también me gusta dabigoms pero no creen que puede ser un poco algo cruel

Applejack: ella no es cruel twilight es graciosa

Twilight: celestia igual a nosotras, dabigoms no valora la privacidad de ningún poni

Rarity: relájate twilight no son más que chistes inofensivos

Pinkie: si twilight solo escucha este- en ese momento pinkie saco un periódico que tenia dentro del yacusi que quien sabe cómo es que logro evitar que se deshiciera ante esto Goku y Harry se miraron con caras de intriga ya que sabían que el papel se disuelve en agua

Pinkie: alcaldesa sus canas no son naturales, la alcaldesa en un escándalo de tinte de melena, quien no quería leer esto

Twilight: no puedo evitar sentir pena por los ponis que salen en sus columnas

Debe ser un poco vergonzoso- en eso a twilight le empiezan a aplicarle el esmalte de uñas o en este caso de cascos

Goku: twilight tiene razón no soy fan de estas cosas pero no creen que dabigoms se está pasando ya que porlo que veo está empezando a publicar cosas algo exageradas- decía esto porque le parecía que lo que estaba publicando la poni misteriosa era demasiado personal para los ponis

Rainbow: están bromeando sabes lo asombroso que es ver tu nombre en el periódico

Harry: de hecho rainbow yo no diría eso si fuera tú

Rainbow: a que te refieres

Harry: pues imagínate a ti misma en el periódico siendo rebelando tu más profundo secreto o en un escándalo vergonzoso

Rainbow: pues…- la Pegaso no sabía que responder ante el argumento de Harry

Harry: exacto

En eso su conversación fue interrumpida por la poni fachonista

Rarity: rainbow porque no me acompañas con una de estas deliciosas pedicuras

Twilight le hace una seña a rainbow de que valla

Rainbow: así de buenas es- a esto su amiga morada asiente con la cabeza –bueno tilbes un poco- En eso rainbow se acuesta en una de las camas para recibir el tratamiento pero cuando la poni que le iba a ser la pedicura estaba rainbow le quitaba los cascos hasta que rainbow se eleva de la cama gritando –ha olvídalo no me gusta que nadie toque mis cascos- en eso se dirige Asia donde estaba el periódico tirado ~como quisiera que dabigoms escribiera algo sobre mi~ decía eso en susurros

Goku: hoye quien eres tu

En eso se puede ver a feder wel salir corriendo al ser atrapado

Harry: ese era feder wel

Applejack: lo conoces

Harry: si está en mi salón, además es el que se encarga de tomar las fotos para la escuela

Fluttershy: entonces es él quien ha tomado fotos para dabigoms

Twilight: y de pura casualidad conoces quien podría ser dabigoms

Harry: no pero se quien es la editora en jefe iré mañana a hablar con ella para que convenza a dabigoms de que le baje un poco a sus chismes

Spike: de hecho escribió un artículo sobre mí

A estas palabras todas las elementos a acepción de Harry se le acercaron

Todas las elementos: queeeee

Goku: que pasa- decía esto ya que no entendía porque sus amigas se alteraron

Mientras tanto

En el sótano de la escuela

Apple bloom: en exclusiva dragon nos cuenta spike nos habla de canterlot fiestas y sus gemas favoritas

Scootaloo: es nuestra mejor columna asta ahora

Diamond tiara: más bien la peor columna hasta ahora, dabigoms no se hiso la estrella de ponyville con historias cursis como esta- en eso diamond tiara se salió del sótano y se encontró con un alicornio en especial –y tú qué quieres-

Harry: tranquila diamond tiara solo quería hablar contigo

Diamond tiara: ¿con migo? De que

Harry: de pura casualidad sabes quién es dabigoms

Diamond tiara: puede ser que quieres con ella

Harry: solo quería hablar con ella acerca de sus chismes

Diamond tiara: que hay con eso

Harry: solo quisiera que le bajase un poco a sus chismes ya que hay barios ponis que están siendo humilladlos por sus columnas

Diamond tiara: lo siento pero no puedo a ser eso

Harry: que porque

Diamond tiara porque sus columnas son un gran éxito gracias a sus chismes cada poni de ponyville lee nuestro periódico

Harry: si pero a que costo, por la vergüenza de los demás- digo esto ya un poco irritado por la actitud de la potra

Diamond tiara: y a ellos en que les afecta son solo pequeños secretos de su día

Harry: si pequeños pero vergonzosos secretos privados, por favor si no me dejas hablar con ella entonces tu díselo

Diamond tiara: y si no que

Harry: y si no le diré a la maestra sobre lo que estas asiendo

Diamond tiara: me estas amenazando

Harry: no solo es una advertencia de que si no paras con esto, yo me encargare de detener a dabigoms- en eso el alicornio se retira de la institución con una cara molesta

Diamond tiara: LO QUE ESTAS ASIENDO ES OBTRUIR LA VERDAD – gritaba esto último al alicornio pero este ya se avía retirado por lo que no la pudo oír ~y yo me encargare de que cada poni lo sepa~ decía esto entre susurros mientras tenía una mirada maligna

Sr108vic: esto me dio mala espina no creen

**Inter misión ****/Watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc**

**En seguida regresamos con Goku en ecuestria**

**Segunda parte después de los comerciales**

**Ya regresamos con Goku en ecuestria**

Mientras tanto

Apple bloom: ha si tiene razón esta columna es un poco más suave que nuestros chismes de costumbre

Sweetie Bell: ustedes también se sentían culpables por los chismes como que podríamos estar hiriendo los sentimientos de los demás ponis

Apple bloom: si, no quería decir nada porque todos los ponis adoran a dabigoms pero esperaba que pudiéramos escribir más historias como esta

Scootaloo: yo también

En eso sweetie Bell agarra la hoja y la tira a la basura –si queremos obtener nuestras cutie Marks debemos darles a los ponis lo que quieren

En eso chocan los cinco no tan animadas

Las tres: oooow

Efecto de periódico acercarse mientras gira presentando una columna

Applejack: applejack dormida en el trabajo- se puede ver una foto de ella dormida debajo de un árbol -, pueden creerlo, y esta escuchen, que oculta big Macintosh- Se puede ver al susodicho con sabelotodo –quien se cree que es esa tal dabigoms

Harry: si crees que eso es malo escuchen esto Harry Apple censura el periódico equino libre- se puede ver una foto del potro en pose de cómo si estuviera gritando- eso ni siquiera es cierto solo quería que le bajara a sus chismes y cuando le intente explicar a la maestra sobre la situación no me creyó

Twilight: y escuchen esto twilight sparkle yo era una esnob de canterlot una fuente escamosa cercana a la remilgosa poni dice que twilight sparkle cree que ponyville solo tiene caminos de barro y pueblerinos de clase bajase podía ver una foto en donde la unicornio con una expresión de cómo si estuviera juzgando mientras sostenía un libro –spike- El bebe dragon se exalto al ser llamado que termino eructando sobre el periódico que leía asiendo que se quemara –cómo pudiste decir algo así

Spike: yo no lo dije dabigoms lo invento, yo no dije algo así

Rarity: amigas poni porfabor solo es una estudiante inofensiva que escribe unos chistes ociosos, están asiendo mucho escándalo por eso

Twilight se acerca a su amiga interrumpiendo su lectura –pero es todo mentira dabigoms solo imprime lo que se le antoja no le importa destruir la reputación de quien sea, fluttershy tiene extensiones de cola se puede ver una foto de fluttershy de espalda y con flechas apuntando su cola la sus amigas voltean a ver a la susodicha la cual se esconde detrás de la pared twilight voltea la hoja –pinkie pie es una fiestera salvaje fuera de control

Pinkie pie: que entonces la poni rosa agarra el periódico y empieza a leer el periódico –es cierto tengo un problema- empieza a llorar en el suelo

Twilight: miren según esta nota los cake se van a separar- y como un rayo los señores cake entraron

Sra. Cup cake: en serio

En ese momento Goku entra alterado con un periódico en la mano -oigan lean esto que dice de mi

Twilight: Goku el guerrero mas poderoso o el mas perezoso el cual se dedica a comer grandes cantidades ce comida y a dormir todo el día acaso ese será el secreto de su poder- se puede ver una foto de Goku comiendo sus raciones acostumbrada

Sr108vic: lo se poco original pero no se me ocurría algo más que eso: v

Goku: ustedes no creen que soy un comedor perezoso o si- decía mientras tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas al estilo anime

Fluttershy se le acerca –ya ya no creo que seas un comedor perezoso Goku

Pinkie pie: si yo creo que eres alguien súper duper divertido

Harry: y un buen maestro

Twilight: y un buen amigo

Fluttershy: así que no creas lo que dice el periódico

Goku: gracias eso sirvió

En eso rainbow entra con una bola gigante de periódico

Rainbow: bueno mi vida se acabo oficial mente Dabigoms ha llegado a cloudsdale

Twilight: rainbow dash demonio de la velocidad o súper consentida- se puede ver la foto de rainbow a punto de de que le dieran la pedicura

Rainbow: tome todas las copias que pude pero ya era tarde, SOY UNA ASME REIR- decía mientras se tiraba al suelo

Twilight: lo vez rarity tus chismes supuestamente inofensivos pueden ser muy hirientes

Rarity: la verdad chicas ustedes no tiene sentido del humor tal vez dice algo de más de algunos ponis a lo mejor se lo merecen por…- en eso al voltear la hoja se percata de una columna sobre ella –ha boy a destruirla, los diarios de la dramática, reimprimió mi diario como es que dabigoms obtuvo aseso a mi diario privado

Goku: debemos ponerle un alto a esto ahora

En ese momento Harry empieza a pensar en algo

Twilight: que pasa Harry se te ocurre algo

Harry: tal vez conozca a alguien quien sepa quién es dabigoms

En eso rainbow agarra al pequeño alicornio y lo empieza a sacudir –en serio dinos porfabor quien es para hacerle preguntas de quien es dabigoms y porque me está asiendo esto

Harry: essstaabiiiieeeennn perooo deeeeejaaaaa deeeeee saaaaaacuuuudiiiiiiirmeeeee poooor faaa boooor- en eso la pegaso es detenida por twilight por su magia –gracias twilight yo le recomendé a mi hermana y a sus amigas que trabajaran en el periódico tal vez ellas se pan quien sea dabigoms

Rarity: hoo mi hermana jamás se asociaría con alguien tan vil como dabigoms me ofende que insinúes algo como eso twilight porque ella es la más inocente la mas adorable- en eso rarity se va del establecimiento

Spike: ustedes creen que le vaya a preguntar a su hermana

Goku: espero que sí pero por si acaso será mejor que les preguntemos a scootaloo y Apple bloom

Al rato casa de rarity se puede ver a la unicornio blanca revisando la alforja de su hermana en búsqueda de algo que le dijera quien es dabigoms – la más malvada poni en ecuestria, como es que mi hermana pudo robar mi diario privado, como es que mi propia hermana puede ser dabigoms

Al rato rarity se dirige a la recamara de su hermana y abre la puerta de una patada al estilo Goku en eso sweetie Bell ve esto con cara de sorpresa –eres tu dabigoms- a estas palabras sweetie Bell se sorprende mas y Gadea de la impresión

Sweetie Bell: lo sabes cómo te enteraste- en eso le acerca la evidencia a su cara

Rarity: las adornadas paginas de tu traición

Sweetie Bell: a si

Rarity: cómo pudiste a serme esto a mí; vendiste mi diario secreto y lo publicaste para que todo el mundo lo leyera, esos chismes son muy hirientes una invasión a la privacidad como cuando revise tu alforja eso no te gusto mucho verdad

Sweetie Bell bajo la mirada –no

Rarity: lo más importante es que sepas como se sienten los ponis de tu columna

Sweetie Bell: Si entiendo pero todas nos sentimos culpables pero en verdad queremos nuestras cutie Marks

Rarity: en serio crees que escribir cosas feas y a ser que los ponis se sientan así de mal es tu destino

Sweetie Bell: pues cuando lo dices así no

Rarity: entonces creo que debes ofrecer unas disculpas y no solo a mí

Sweetie Bell: hoy hare un artículo de disculpas y de renuncia

Al rato en el sótano

Diamond tiara: ¡NO! No dejare que renuncien

Sweetie Bell: pero los chismes que hemos publicado hieren los sentimientos de todos

Diamond tiara: ¿sentimientos? No me importan los sentimientos, dabigoms es mi sal y pimienta, y no boy a dejar que ustedes ponis bienhechoras me lo arrebaten

Sweetie Bell: lo siento diamond tiara pero lo hemos decidido

Scootaloo: si no puedes obligarnos a seguir chismeando

Diamond tiara: cuando vean esto tal vez no querrán renunciar después de todo- en ese momento diamond tiara les muestra una carpeta y la avienta Asia las potrillas rebelando que tenía tres fotos de ellas al verlas jadearon de la impresión una de sweetie Bell cuando rarity le hiso poner el vestido de carnaval sweetie Bell al ver su foto se sonroja –le dije a feder wel que documentara todo- en la segunda foto se puede ver a scootaloo tratando de bolar sin ayuda del ki sin éxito mientras las aves se burlaban de ella scootaloo al ver su foto se sonroja también y final mente se puede ver en la tercera foto a una foto de cuando Apple bloom de cuando era bebe con un pañal en la cabeza y detrás se podía ver a Apple bloom sonrojada junto a su abuela ante esta foto Apple bloom se sonrojo pero las tres potrancas agarraron en las fotos y las destruyeron eso se escucha el sonido de la cámara de feder wel -Diamond tiara: ja, ja, ja destruyan esas fotos si quieren me tome la libertad de a ser copias además la foto que tomo feder wel las compromete aun mas-

Scootaloo: dinos donde están las fotos

Diamond tiara: lo siento pero esas fotos pertenecen al diario equino libre, y si dabigoms decide retirarse necesitare algo para llenar el espacio vacío- ante esto las tres se sorprenden al escuchar eso –ahora traigan más de dabigoms

Al rato

As tres potrancas se encontraban en dirección asía Sweet Apple Acres

Sweetie Bell: encontraremos una solución chicas

Scootaloo: tal vez rainbow tenga una historia para nosotras siempre se entera de chismes- rainbow se encontraba acostada sobre una nube

Apple bloom: ¡rainbow dash! ¡Hoye rainbow dash! -Apple bloom llama a su amiga la cual al escuchar su nombre voltea para ver de quien se trata

Rainbow: vaya pero si es dabigoms

Sweetie Bell: también te enteraste

Rainbow: bromeas todos en la ciudad saben que son ustedes

Scootaloo: supongo que no nos dejaras escribir algo sobre ti verdad- dijo eso tratando de persuadir a su amiga

Pero en cambio rainbow trajo una nube negra que puso en sima de las tres y después la pateo asiendo que lloviera sobre ellas y se alejo las tres se miraron tristes por lo que paso

Después se dirigieron a casa de fluttershy y de Goku a preguntarles si alguno de ellos tenían historias para ellas pero al llegar notaron que algo de agua salía de la puerta mientras que un llanto se escuchaba en eso la puerta es abierta por Goku el cual tenía una mirada molesta y afilada que podría derretir glaciares la cual estaba dirigida asía las tres las cuales se pusieron nerviosas por esa mirada y además parte de su gi estaba mojado por las lagrimas de fluttershy

Goku: que quieren

Sweetie Bell: ha…a ola g…Goku crees q….que po….podrías c….contarnos una h….historia

Scootaloo: o mama t….tiene algo para nosotras

Se podía ver a la tímida pegaso en el sillón llorando creando dos cascadas de lágrimas

Goku: si tengo algo para ustedes tres- ante esas palabras las tres se animaron porque creían que por fin alguien les iba a ayudar en su columna –su entrenamiento se intensificara el doble además de que será diario- en eso cierra la puerta en sus caras

Las tres se miraron con un poco de miedo por el entrenamiento que les iba a esperar mañana

Al rato en la biblioteca de ponyville

Las tres se dirigían asía la biblioteca pero no pudieron acercarse a la puerta ya que chocaron con un campo de fuerza

Scootaloo: oigan que pasa

Spike se asoma por la ventana para ver quien trataba de entrar –aja twilight sabía que tratarían de venir a aquí así que puso un campo de fuerza- el bebe dragon serró la ventana y las tres potrancas se retiraron asía otro lugar

Al rato en Sweet Apple Acres

Apple bloom: hou por favor applejack no estás también molesta o si

Applejack: si

Apple bloom: ni siquiera hablaran con nosotras

Applejack: no

Big Mac: deberías estar avergonzada humillarnos así a tu hermana y a mí y ni hablar de nuestro sobrino no queremos hablar con ninguna de ustedes ahora así que tomen su columna de chismes y sus humillantes fotografías y búllanse de aquí- las tres hicieron caso y se retiraron

Al rato ponyville

Mientras las tres pasaban todos los habitantes se metían a sus casas y cerraban las puertas y ventanas a lo que las tres agacharon sus miradas

Al rato ya en la casa club

Sweetie Bell: arruinamos todas nuestras amistades y aun no tenemos nuestras cutie Marks

Scootaloo ni hablar del entrenamiento pesado que nos espera mañana hasta quien sabe cuando

Apple bloom: este es el peor día en la historia

Scootaloo: y espera hasta mañana nuestros momentos mas vergonzosos serán publicados mañana para que todos los ponis se rían- decía mientras agitaba sus alas

Apple bloom: entonces que asemos

Sweetie Bell: no lo se

Apple bloom solo hay un poni en ecuestria quien podría ayudarnos ahora eso si es que quiere

Scootaloo y sweetie Bell: así quien

Al rato en la habitación de Harry

Harry: que asen aquí

Apple bloom: Harry porfabor ayúdanos

Harry: ayudarlas ¿Por qué querían la ayuda de alguien que solo censura la verdad?

Scootaloo: pero tú nos diste la idea del periódico

Harry: yo les dije que trabajaran para el periódico, no que escribieran chismes para el periódico- scootaloo intento decir algo mas pero fue detenida por Apple bloom

Sweetie Bell: Harry porfabor nosotras no escribimos ese articulo

Harry: a no entonces quien, si se supone que ustedes son dabigoms

Apple bloom: fue diamond tiara ella fue quien escribió el artículo utilizando el nombre de dabigoms

Harry: bueno les creo de ese artículo pero que hay de los demás

Scootaloo: en esos si somos culpables pero creernos cuanto te decimos que queríamos parar

Harry: ¿y porque no lo hicieron?

Sweetie Bell: porque al ver que como a todos los ponis le gustaba decidimos continuar

Apple bloom: pero cuando empezamos a ver que a los ponis que salían se veían que se ponían tristes o no les veíamos en un largo tiempo y entonces intentamos escribir algo nuevo y leve

Scootaloo: ahí fue cuando entrevistamos a spike pero al presentarle la entrevista original a diamond tiara lo rechazo y tuvimos que escribir otra versión de la entrevista

Harry: entiendo- dijo más calmado comprendiendo la situación de sus amigas –pero por qué no mejor intentaron renunciar

Sweetie Bell: lo intentamos pero

Scootaloo: ella tiene fotos vergonzosas de nosotras

Harry: ya veo ok les ayudare- en ese momento las tres potrillas sonrieron por que alguien les va a ayudar con su problema –bien este es el plan

Al día siguiente Escuela de ponyville

En el sótano estaba diamond tiara contemplando el amanecer

Diamond tiara: es todo se le acabo el tiempo a dabigoms – en eso le entrega a Shady Daze la carpeta con otras copias de las fotos de las potrillas –pon esto en su lugar quiero este periódico en cada esquina de ponyville

Shady Daze: si madame

En ese momento la puerta es abierta por las tres potrillas

Sweetie Bell: detengan la prensa

Shady Daze: ha no está en marcha aun

Diamond tiara se voltea para ver a las potras

Scootaloo: tenemos una columna de dabigoms

Se acercan al escritorio de diamond tiara y entregan la columna

Diamond tiara: tienen suerte de que soy amable

Shady Daze agarra la columna sin problemas debido a que diamond tiara no reviso la columna por las prisas que tenia y en pensó la imprenta

Diamond tiara: más vale que no vuelva a pasar o ya verán

Una vez ya salida la impresión del periódico ya cada uno de los ponis empezaba a leer lo pero esta vez avía algo en particular en este

Diamond tiara salía de la escuela –bien hecho diamond tiara has evitado otra crisis con tu excelente habilidad diplomática- en eso se acerca a una poni que estaba leyendo el periódico ya que algo le llamo la atención –a una carta abierta ponyville de dabigoms que es esto- en eso agarra el periódico y avienta a la poni que lo estaba leyendo y empieza a leer

Sr108vic: pobre potra y eso que estaba leyendo tranquila mente sin molestar a nadie

Diamond tiara: no van a salirse con la suya boy a publicar esas fotos mañana se metieron con la poni equivocada

Harry: más bien tú te metiste con las ponis equivocadas- en eso diamond tiara se voltea Asia el origen de la voz pudiendo divisar a Harry y a Cherilee –ahora me cree

Cherilee: si Harry ahora te creo

Diamond tiara: puedo explicarlo

Cherilee: que bueno porque tienes mucho que explicar dijo con tono serio la maestra

En ese momento diamond tiara sintió el verdadero terror ok no

En ese momento diamond tiara trago grueso

Mientras tanto ponyville

Columna de dabigoms mientras sucede la narración de la nota imaginen que las potrillas pasan con sus amigas mostrándoles las columnas

La alcaldesa al recibir su diario asomo su cabeza mostrando su crin rosa con una mancha gris del tinte

Sweetie Bell: A los ciudadanos de ponyville desde hace algún tiempo han estado leyendo esta columna para ver los chismes y detalles candentes pero este será mi artículo final- en esos momentos estaban con rainbow la cual estaba tratando de empapar con una nube de lluvia mientras saltaba sobre esta pero después al ver el periódico y la cara de de las tres potras que le pedía que leyera en eso rainbow quita la nube de una patada –queremos disculparnos por la pena y la humillación que hemos causado verán de echo somos tres pequeñas potrancas sweetie Bell, Apple bloom, y scootaloo

En eso la escena cambia a la casa de fluttershy y Goku el cual Goku fue él quien abrió la puerta y fluttershy seguía llorando pero más calmada y el sayayin seguía manteniendo su misma cara pero cuando las potrillas le acercaron el periódico su expresión cambio a una de intriga y fue con fluttershy a leerlo la cual se avía calmado por completo solo para leer la nota y al terminar de leerla se acercaron con rostros de felicidad a las potrillas y al estar en la puerta se dieron un abraso grupal

Scootaloo: al aumentar la popularidad de nuestra columna nos dejamos llevar por la corriente, sabíamos que lo que asíamos no estaba bien, pero ignoramos la culpa, porque todos los ponis parecían querer leer lo que escribíamos

La escena vuelve a cambiar a la casa de twilight la cual aun tenía el campo de fuerza y de la biblioteca sale spike aun con molestia pero al ver lo que ponían en el campo cambio su expresión y en ese momento sale twilight para leer la nota y quita el campo de fuerza

Sweetie Bell: desde ahora prometemos respetar la privacidad de los demás y no involucrarnos en chismes hirientes nunca más

La escena cambia a la de Apple bloom y applejack la cual frota su cabeza con la de su hermana menor en señal de disculpa aceptada y al lado estaba rarity abrasando con un casco a su hermana

Apple bloom: solo podemos pedirles que nos perdonen ponyville concluyendo por última vez

Las tres: dabigoms

Sr108vic joder que gran historia guacho me e emocionado y todo que final épico XD, XD, XDDDD

Al rato en el sótano de la escuela

Cherilee: bueno equipo creo que le di demasiada autoridad a una editora primeriza lo siento diamond tiara debo relevarte de tu titulo -En eso la maestra patea la pared quitando la foto gigante de la potrilla al ver eso diamond tiara miro con enfado y odio a las culpables de esto Las tres solo se limitaron a mirar como diamond se ponía a su lado la cual al verlas les saco la lengua –y como próximo editor del periódico equino libre aquí esta su nuevo editor en jefe Harry trote Apple

En eso el mencionado entra volando

Todos los potros menos diamond tiara: siiiiii

En eso Harry se acerca a sus amigos y chocan sus cascos

Diamond tiara: el pero que hay de mi- pregunto diamond indignada en eso en sus cascos es puesto un delantal café cubierto de tinta y un sombrero

Shady Daze: aquí tienes me ascendieron a reportero oficial del periódico

En eso feder wel le toma una foto con flash lo que izo que la potra con diadema retrocediera y se resbala y callera en la maquina manchándose de tinta y asiendo funcionar la máquina a esto todos rieron diamond tiara so lo sé limito a poner una mueca de disgusto

Fin del capítulo 21


	3. capitulo 22 (Detectives y pasteles)

**Goku en ecuestria**

**Capitulo 22 el MMMisterio en el tren de la amistad **

**(Detectives y pasteles)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**

**Los personajes de Mlp y dragon ball gt le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores **

**Recuerden que este fanfic no es mío le pertenece a superponysaiyanx9000 si quieren saber cómo inicio esta historia vayan a su cuenta **

**Canciones e videos con sus respectivos creadores**

**Intro: vayan a este link watch?v=ZnieIXvKHlc**

**Narración tercera persona**

Nos encontramos en sugar cube corner donde se puede observar un pastel bastante grande de 3 pisos que estaba siendo sostenido por Goku mientras la Sra. Cup Cake y pinkie daban los últimos detalles

Pinkie: maravilla de merengue, mascarpone masa pon y mazapán, realmente se lucieron Sra. cup Cake y Sr. Carrot Cake, de seguro este maravilloso pastel ganara la competencia de este año

Sra. Cup Cake: pues gracias pinkie

Sr. Carrot Cake: y gracias por trasportarlo a canterlot por nosotros

Pinkie: por supuesto será un honor y un…. – no pudo completar su parlamento ya que applejack la interrumpió

Applejack: discúlpenme pero podríamos irnos de una vez ya que ese pastel al ser muy grande y a Goku le es un poco difícil mantener el equilibrio verdad Goku

Goku: si- Goku se encontraba cargando el pastel mientras mantenía el equilibrio ya que no dejaba de tambalearse de un lado a otro

Pinkie: muy bien Goku- en eso pinkie saca un casco de trabajador de color azul con un foco rojo de policía que parpadeaba que saco de quien sabe donde –a la estación del tren- en eso todos empiezan a dirigirse a la estación cuando-eso es Goku lento y con cuidado es una carga valiosa la que llevas

Mientras tanto los señores Cake miraban con nerviosismo como el pastel se tambaleaba de un lado a otro

Sr. Carrot cake: si llevo meses de planeación y pruebas

Sra. Cup Cake: odiaría si el pastel se….- no pudo terminar su frase ya que Goku avía tropezado un poco y perdió el equilibrio y casi asiendo que el pastel se callera pero se pudo reincorporar a tiempo- callera

El Sr. Carrot cake no aguanto la presión i se desmallo

Pinkie: descuiden señores cake- en eso divisa a rainbow y fluttershy en el cielo –rainbow dash, fluttershy un poco de ayuda Pegaso -Un poco después se ve al grupo llevando el pastel Asia el tren ahora fluttershy y rainbow sostenían el pastel desde la bandeja con cuerdas –lo llevaré a salvo ya verán- el señor y la señora cake sudaban frio por la situación

Sra. Cup Cake: ja, ja desde luego pinkie- reía por los nervios

Sr. Carrot cake: jamás dudamos de ti

En eso el pastel casi se cae de un lado asiendo que las Pegasos tuvieran que jalar del otro lado y Goku tuviera que al zar de un lado para evitar que se callera a esto el señor cake se volvió a desmallar pinkie voltea a un lado viendo a twilight ayudando a Harry a practicar su magia

Pinkie: twilight, Harry pueden venir un segundo- después de eso se ve nueva mente al grupo pero ahora el pastel llevaba un campo de fuerza para evitar que se callera –un buen hechizo de seguridad extra, es mejor prevenir- mientras twilight y Harry aplicaban el hechizo el señor Carrot cake no paraba de voltear de ver a los dos y al pastel para cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien- applejack, rarity algo mas- después se puede ver al grupo pero ahora applejack y rarity sostenían un trampolín detrás del pastel –muy bien ponis ya estamos en la recta final- se puede ver al Sr. Cake inhalando y exhalando por los nervios al pobre ya estaba a punto de que le diera un infarto y cuando por fin llegaron al tren –lo ven Señores Cake lo traje aquí sin contratiempo- en eso la yegua rosa abre el vagón para meter el pastel –ahora lo que hay que a ser es meterlo- en eso pinkie se percata que el pastel lleva demasiadas cosas en sima para meterlo –aquí

En eso el Sr. Cake se vuelve a desmallar el pobre un rato después se puede ver a big Mac acomodando la pared del vagón en su lugar y adentro se pueden ver a las man Goku mirando el pastel mientras se les caía la baba al estilo anime as taque

Pinkie: gracias a todas por traer el pastel salvo Asia el vagón de postres

Twilight: gracias a ti por invitarnos contigo a canterlot para la competencia nacional de postres

Harry: si será una oportunidad de ver a mi abuela celestia

Rarity: apuesto que la festividad será adorable

Applejack: olvida las festividades ya quiero probar esos postres

Goku: estoy muy de acuerdo applejack

Decían esto mientras se lamian los labios por querer probar los diferentes postres de la competencia en eso Goku acerca su dedo para probar el pastel pero es detenido por un manotazo o mejor dicho un cascaso departe de la poni rosa a lo que el sayayin se soba la mano un poco

Pinkie: pues es el más delicioso de todos, esta es la maravilla de merengue, mascarpone, mazapán pe los Cake toda esa rica y cremosa textura del mazapán combinada con el sabor del mascarpone, mesclada a la perfección con la suave y sedosa dulzura del merengue, por eso la llaman la maravilla del merengue mascarpone y manzana el ummm

Todas sus amigas junto a Goku y Harry: ummm

Sr108vic: apuesto que casi todos hicimos lo mismo al oír la explicación de pinkie al imaginarnos el sabor XD

Pinkie: exacto- decía mientras se subía a la mesa junto al pastel –es el más delicioso, rico, placentero y adorable pastel en ecuestria y de seguro ganara el primer lugar,- en ese momento todos tenían caras de querer darle una probada hasta fluttershy y estaba a punto de bolar para hacerlo cuando una voz de un Grifo con un sombrero y bigotes de chef aparece y con su ala tapaba algo que estaba cargando

Grifo: eso no es cierto, pues yo Gustave le Grand, desafío a su crudo pastel a un duelo de delicadas delicias contra mis- en ese momento saca sus postres los cuales irradiaban una luz la cual estaba causado por una lámpara que saco de quien sabe donde –excepcional mente exquisitos eclerz- decía todo eso con un acento francés –sin duda arrasaran en la competencia ganando el primer premio y coronándome el campeón- decía esto mientras colocaba sus postres en una mesa apartada y después ponía una pose de victoria

Otra voz llamo la atención de todos y quien Asia la voz era un poni unicornio de pelaje café claro y crin de café oscuro tenía una cutie Mark de una dona con glaseado de freza y vestimenta también de chef

Twilight: dona joe que estas asiendo en ponyville- para quienes no recuerden joe vive en canterlot

Joe: reuniendo los últimos y mas importantes ingredientes para mi postre competidor dona topia, y con estas súper chispas mis donas aplastaran a todos los otros postres mediocres en la competencia robando el primer premio y asiendo famosa mi tienda de donas para siempre ja, ja, ja,- decía esto último con una pose de villano queriendo conquistar el mundo

Goku: como que todos están emocionados por esta competencia no crees Harry- decía mientras tenía una gota de sudor al estilo anime

Harry: pues claro cualquiera quisiera que su tienda de comida tuviera el prestigio de mi abuela- decía esto mientras también tenía una gota de sudor al estilo anime en su cabeza

En eso una voz casi anciana aparece en eso en la puerta del vagón se puede ver a un alce de chocolate entrar

¿: Hay joe ju juy tus donas insípidas jamás podrán vencerme

En eso pinkie se junta con las demás las cuales miraban unas con curiosidad una con miedo

Pinkie: hola ¿quién eres?- le pregunta al alce de chocolate

De ponto una mula de pelaje café claro crin negra y con un collar de perlas en su cuello

Mula: yo soy Mulia Mild, contemplen mi alce de mus de chocolate, derrotara a todos sus postres, ganara el primer premio y me convertirá en la mejor chef de ecuestria muju, ju

Gustave: madame Mild usted y su alce de mus se equivocan- decía mientras que con su dedo Asia la señal de no

Joe: tus eclers de frufrú jamás derrotaran a mis donas

Pinkie: la maravilla de merengue, mascarpone, mazapán de los Cake ganara

Mulia: su simple pastel jamás derrotara a mi alce

*fuuuuu* sonido de silbato de tren en ese momento el tren empieza a moverse mientras todos se los chefs y pinkie se miraban con caras de reto y ira

Twilight: pues parece que a todos nos espera una deliciosa competencia mañana tal vez deberíamos disponernos a dormir bien esta noche- dijo twilight con la intención de calmar la tención presente en eso todos los chef se retiran a sus dormitorios

Joe: da

Mulia: yujujui

Gustave: hay no se cual es su problema

En eso todos los chefs se encierran en sus habitaciones entonces rainbow se acerca a pinkie tronando los huesos de su espalda

Rainbow: Debo admitir que estoy agotada

Applejack: si yo ya me boy a dormir

Harry: boy con tigo mamá

En eso momentos todos se iban a retirar a sus dormitorios cuando

Pinkie se pone en su camino –esperen no escucharon a esos chefs debemos proteger ummm

Rarity: ummm

Pinkie: ujum- asintió estoy súper segura de que umm es el mejor postre de toda ecuestria y sé que ellos también lo saben

Rainbow: y

Pinkie: y uno de ellos saboteara el pastel de los Cake esta noche deben ayudarme a ser guardia- en eso todos se miradas con sonrisas en sus caras ente lo que dijo la yegua loca de las fiestas a acepción de Goku quien comprendía a su amiga

Twilight: pinkie estas exagerando

Applejack: si nadie le hará daño a tu pastel

Pinkie pero si lo harán estoy segura

Rainbow: bien si quieres a ser guardia adelante nosotras nos iremos a dormir en eso rainbow atraviesa la crin de pinkie asiendo casi agujero

El cual volvió a la normalidad como si se hubiera regenerado a esto Goku se rio un poco ya que eso le recordó a majin boo cuando se regeneraba de sus heridas, después de eso todas se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones a acepción de Goku y Harry

Harry: descuida pinkie nosotros estaremos al pendiente desde nuestras habitaciones

Goku: exacto no te preocupes cualquier cosa sospechosa nosotros investigaremos

Pinkie: gracias chicos cuento con ustedes

Cuando Harry y Goku se retiraron a sus habitaciones pinkie se puso al frente del pastel a modo de de cómo si lo protegiera de algo

Pinkie: yo les enseñare yo me quedare toda la noche despierta para protegerte ningún poni me impedirá mantenerte a salvo

En la noche

Se puede ver a Goku en súper sayayi Harry en sus prospectivas habitaciones durmiendo profunda mente

Sr108vic: si que al pendiente están estos dos XD

Pinkie estaba dando vueltas como si fuera un guardia de seguridad Y después estaba observando el pastel como si esperara a que se moviera al rato ya tenía una mirada cansada por el sueño que tenia y un poco después estaba a punto de caer dormida después estaba sentada con ojeras hasta que una misteriosa sombra paso veloz mente detrás de ella pinkie al percatarse se giro a un lado para ver y encarar al quien paso por detrás de ella –alto saboteador- en eso la puerta que conducía Asia los demás vagones se serró y pinkie empezó una persecución con la sombra misteriosa hasta el último vagón –ya casi te atrapo- pero al salir por detrás del último vagón no vio nada como si la sombra hubiese desaparecido además de que casi se cae del último vagón –wau que- al no ver nada se regresa al vagón de postres pero en la puerta del otro lado del vagón observo una sombra con sombrero que esta al percatarse de que la observaban salió corriendo y pinkie inicio una nueva persecución con la nueva sombra misteriosa pero al llegar a la maquina del tren solo vio la sombra del maquinista echando carbón pinkie al no observar nada sospechoso se regreso al vagón de postres al llegar observo que el pastel estaba en buen estado –wau por celestia estas bien- dijo pinkie feliz de ver su pastel en buen estado –pero uno de esos reposteros está fraguando algo malo así que esta vez no te dejare sola pase lo que pase-dijo seria y se volvió a sentar en eso todas las cortinas fueron serradas abruptamente y al mismo tiempo no dejando ver nada –a quien apago la luna- *sonido de pasos* -no te acerques a ese pastel ladrón- *sonido extraño* *sonido de pasos* -alto ladrón- *sonido de algo chocando* -Ho estas bien ladrón- en eso todas las cortinas son abiertas de nuevo y se puede ver a pinkie con los ojos serrados y caminando despacio tratando de sostener algo hasta que los abre y ve una de las puertas y la abre para tratar de encontrar a alguien mientras gruñía pero no ve nada y se gira a un lado para ver un cuadro de un poni vestido de forma elegante pero con algo extraño en su ojo, pinkie lo acomoda de vuelta en su lugar –ja exagerando mis cascos sabia que tendría que vigilarte de cerca y es lo que voy a ser- decía mientras vigilaba de cerca al pastel pero por fin el sueño le gano y se quedo dormida

Al día siguiente

Se puede ver a pinkie aun dormida en el suelo pero al despertar se rasco como lo aria un perrito en su oreja hasta que se acordó del pastel –el pastel ha hummm te ves hummm maravilloso- en eso twilight había entrado en la habitación casi sobándose la cara hasta que observo el pastel

Twilight: wau

Pinkie: ya lo sé creo que merezco una felicitación por un trabajo bien echo

Twilight: ha no deberías adelantarte a las felicitaciones todavía pinkie mira

Pinkie: mirar que- en eso con horror mira tres mordiscos grandes en el pastel

Mientras tanto

Goku ya se estaba levantando estaba en su estado normal se estaba estirando mientras voz tesaba cuando HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- escucho el grito de unas de sus amigas asiendo que se levantara rápida mente y se vistiera y se dirigió a si a el vagón donde estaba su amiga al legar se puso en pose de combate –que pasa quien ataca- decía aun con sueño y mirando a todos lados

En eso su demás amigas llegaron

Applejack: que sucede- decía aun con sueño

Rainbow: que paso decía aun con sueño

*Pof* aparece Harry en un puf de magia en pose de combate al oír el grito Sr. Goku que pasa

Goku: no lo sé solo escuche un grito y vine rápido como pude pinkie que pasa

Pinkie: es la maravilla de merengue, mascarpone, mazapán ha sido mutilada aja, ja- decía mientras señalaba al pastel y empezaba a llorar

Todos empezaron a jadear de la impresión

Pinkie: ahora necesito averiguar quién lo ase

Twilight: querrás decir quien lo izo

Pinkie: exacto quien hace lo que hizo

Twilight: bueno bien he leído muchas novelas de misterio y sé que la única forma de a llar al culpable es investigando

Pinkie: exacto- en eso se pone un gorro de detective y empieza a sacar burbujas de una pipa que saco de quien sabe dónde y en seo una burbuja se puso en la cabeza de twilight distorsionándose y inflándose hasta que exploto a esto Goku rieron a lo bajo por el momento hilarante y en eso pinkie se acerca al pastel –y como detective en jefe es lo justo que boy a hacer

Applejack: tu vas a investigar- pregunto dudando un poco de la capacidad de pinkie de investigar

Pinkie: si y twilight y Harry serán mis asistentes subordinados que asen preguntas tontas con repuestas obvias- decía mientras les ponía a los susodichos un sombre casi esférico perdón por no poner el nombre del sombrero pero no me lo sé, Harry y twilight miraron con un poco de molestia y intriga a su amiga

Twilight: bien pinkie comenzamos a buscar pistas- decía con voz molesta y cansada de la actitud de su amiga

Pinkie: perfecta pregunta tonta twilight porque la respuesta obvia es- decía mientras recargaba de jabón para burbujas

Harry: si- decía con una sonrisa nerviosa

Pinkie: no porque yo sé quien lo izo

Todos jadearon porque creían que pinkie ya avía resuelto el caso tan rápido

Twilight: cómo es posible que lo sepas

Pinkie: cómo es posible de que no lo sepa claramente ese acto ruin fue hecho por el repostero que sabía que su postre no se podía comparar con la maestría de la maravilla de merengue, mascarpone, mazapán, supongo que temías que a tus eclers les faltaba brillo. Gustave

En eso empieza una animación del estilo de película antigua a blanco y negro y muda mientras sonaba música de piano se pude ver al grifo vestido con traje de copa y capa el cual iba a agarrar el pastel aun con la poni rosa al frente pero obviamente la poni le da un cascaso en la garra narrador –"ouch!"- en eso pinkie se voltea y le dice algo narrador-"quita tus garras del pastel"- en eso Gustave a agarra y la ata a las vías del tren y empieza a reír sin escucharse el sonido y a lo legos se ve un tren acercarse –"Ho santo cielo"- en eso el grifo activa una sierra y pone el pastel en una santa a ser cortado –"muhu, ha, ha"- y entonces todo se mancha de pastel y así termina la animación

Goku: Harry crees que tenga que ver el pinkie sentido porque me pareció absurdo y exagerado- decía mientras tenía una gota de sudor al estilo anime y los ojos entre serrados

Harry: no lo creo- decía mientras estaba igual como su maestro

Pinkie: mutilaste el pastel y su oportunidad de ganar la competencia nacional de postres- decía mientras estaba parada sobre Mulia

Harry: pero no tiene sentido

Pinkie: que dices asistente subordinado

Harry: en primer lugar si fuiste atada a las vías como es que estas aquí

Pinkie: a supongo que no era una pregunta tan tonta

Twilight en segundo el pastel no fue rebanado fue mordido mira la marca de los dientes

En eso pinkie se acerca a examinar la marcas de mordeduras –tienes razón mi estimada colega es obvio que no fue Gustave le Grand es obvio que ummm fue destruido por otro repostero cuyas donas están condenadas, así es fue Joe –en eso empieza otra animación pero al estilo de 007 incluyendo la escena introductoria solo cambiando el tubo de un calibre por una dona y el poni en vez de disparar asía la cámara come una dona rellena de mora lo que es que mancha la escena -o como se le conoce en el mundo del espionaje melena gran melena- después aparece el tren donde en un vagón se puede ver a joe rodeado de tres yeguas bebiendo una malteada de vainilla vestía un esmoquin y cargaba una alforja pequeña color negro en eso su reloj suena y se muestra una animación donde le indica que debe destruir el pastel deja su malteada en cima de una de las yeguas y aparta a la otra de su camino en eso se acerca a la puerta y se asoma un poco pudiendo ver a pinkie con un gorro de policía vigilando el pastel en eso saca un dispositivo que corta el vidrio en un circulo el cual quita el pedazo y avienta una esfera con varios agujeros el cual la poni loca se acerca a inspeccionar y la esfera libera un somnífero que duerme a la poni en eso el poni se acerca al pastel y estira su moño liberando un humo que revela varios laser los cuales el poni con un espejo utiliza para rebanar el pastel el cual al terminar su trabajo es rodeado nuevamente por las dos ponis del principio así termina la animación

Pinkie: le arruinaste la oportunidad de ganar

Twilight y Harry: pinkie

Harry: no hay un sistema de seguridad de rayos laser- decía el potro señalando la obvia incoherencia

Twilight: y joe no es un ingenioso y sigiloso espía es grade rudo y desordenado

Joe: hoye- decía algo ofendido

Rarity aun que se vería bastante pulcro con un esmoquin

El poni empezó a sonreír por lo mencionado

Pinkie: ha tal vez tengan razón asistentes

Twilight y Harry: tal vez

Pinkie: ahora que veo de cerca estos postres veo que uno simplemente no puede verme a los ojos

Twilight: pinkie ese alce es de mus

Pinkie: si y la mula detrás del alce entro en pánico cuando vio la maestría del ummm- decía mientras se acercaba a su amiga

Harry: estás diciendo que la culpable es Mulia Mild

En eso empieza una animación donde el estilo es de ninja donde se puede ver a la mula vestida de ninja saltando sobre los vagones hasta donde está el vagón del pastel donde adentro se puede ver a pinkie vigilando el pastel con el mismo sombrero de policía cuando esta se da la vuelta se puede ver a la ninja escondida en el fondo la cual en un veloz movimiento y con un sartén no kea a la poni por la espalda y con una catana corre Asia el pastel donde se ve la típica escena de dos espadachines a punto de chocar espadas y finalmente se ven varios cortes después se puede ver al pastel aparentemente intacto y Mulia aterriza al frente con su espada al frente de ella y al ver por detrás de ella el pastel finalmente cae rebanado fin de la animación

Pinkie: poniéndole fin al sueño de los Cake de llevarse el primer premio, ja espero que estés orgullosa Mulia- le decía a la mula la cual estaba asustada por la falsa acusación de la poni rosa además de cómo se le acercaba

Harry: pinkie basta esto es ridículo mírala

La mula estaba temblando por lo anterior

Pinkie: ja tienes razón

Harry: pero aun falta el testimonio de Goku y Harry ya que según ellos estarían al pendiente de cualquier anomalía verdad

En eso todos voltean a ver al sayayin y al potro esperando su respuesta los cuales empezaron a rascarse la cabeza al verse atrapados

Goku: ha… si sobre eso…

Harry: al principio… si estábamos al pendiente pero

Goku: nos gano el sueño ja, ja- los dos reían nerviosos

Pinkie: hou estaba segura de que fue uno de los reposteros amargados que destruyo el ummm así su delicioso postre sería el ganador supremo, digo solo mira la dona topia de joe es una espectacular ciudad de donas deliciosas coronadas tentadoramente con espectaculares chispas- mientras decía eso Mulia se lamio los labios al querer probar rainbow se sobaba el estomago y a applejack le brillaban los ojos. -Y los eclers de Gustave lucen increíblemente atractivos con un glaseado reluciente- decía mientras rarity y fluttershy se acercan a los pastelillos una oliéndolos y la otra sonriendo -y luego está el alce de de Mulia Mild Ho este maravilloso alce de mus que hace agua a la boca destaca por su sedoso suavidad y dulzura de chocolate- decía mientras los tres reporteros junto a applejack, rainbow, y Goku se les Asia agua la boca –entonces porque el delincuente devoro la maravilla de merengue, mascarpone, mazapán dejando ese trió de deliciosos postres intactos entonces el tren entra a un túnel oscureciendo todo y se escucha sonidos de mordiscos y a alguien gritando al volver la luz casi todos jadearon por la sorpresa de ver a todos los demás postres mordisqueados y con casi todos me refiero a que Goku y Harry al sentir el ki de todos sabían quiénes fueron los responsables –ahora no tengo idea de quien fue quien izo esto

**Inter misión ****/Watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc**

**En seguida regresamos con Goku en ecuestria**

**Segunda parte después de los comerciales**

**Ya regresamos con Goku en ecuestria**

Poco después se puede ver a los reposteros inspeccionando sus postres

Harry: ~le decimos~

Goku: ~por el momento no ya que esto se puso interesante~-susurraban a lo bajo

Pinkie: Este misterio se pone más misterioso cada minuto

Twilight: pues debes dejar las fuertes acusaciones y llegar a la verdad, todos los ponis vuelvan a sus vagones mientras asemos algo de investigación- mientras todos se retiraban los reposteros se miraban acusadoramente

Goku: y yo que hago twilight

Twilight: también regresa a los vagones después te interrogare para esclarecer lo de los demás postres- decía mientras intercambiaba los sombreros de ella y pinkie se ponía una alforja que saco de quien sabe dónde y limpiaba la boquilla de la pipa de pinkie

Goku: entendido

Harry: y que hay de mi

Twilight: tu igual que pinkie me ayudaran a resolver esto- en eso le pone al potro una alforja

Harry: muy bien- el potro ase un saludo militar

Twilight: muy bien pinkie para resolver realmente este misterio tendremos que encontrar pistas- al terminar de decir eso soplo a la pipa sacando burbujas –bien tu estuviste en la escena del delito toda la noche

Pinkie: ha no estarás acusándome o si

Twilight: no- sopla la pipa sacando burbujas –tal vez viste algo que pueda ayudarnos

Pinkie comienza a recordar –vi una silueta a la luz de la luna

Twilight: bien reconstruyamos tus pasos

Pinkie ase un saludo militar y empieza a caminar de espalda twilight sigue a su miga un poco molesta porque su amiga se lo tomo literal Harry solo rio un poco y también empezó a seguir a su amiga

Poco después

Pinkie guiaba a los dos hasta el final del tren –y luego seguí al culpable por todo el tren hasta el furgón- pinkie abre la puerta del furgón dejando pasar a twilight y a Harry –pero al llegar allí se había ido

Twilight inspecciona el vagón con Harry hasta que encuentra algo –ha ja nuestra primera pista- en eso Harry con su magia saca de su alforja una carpeta y se acerca al techo a meter algo dentro y lo vuelve a meter en su alforja pinkie se había acercado para ver de qué se trataba pero no vio nada –creo que sabemos quién lo hiso pinkie

Pinkie: tan pronto

Twilight: si

Harry: pero necesitamos más evidencia para confirmarlo

Twilight: dinos que paso después

Pinkie piensa por un momento –escuche a otro poni en el vagón de postres Y lo seguí hasta la maquina

En la maquina

Pinkie: pero cuando llegue allí solo vi al conductor echando carbón

El conductor de pelaje color crema ojos de café claro crin de café oscuro con franjas de café claro su cutie Mark consistía de un silbato con una nota musical bestia una gorra de conductor de tren con un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello

Twilight: el conductor he- en eso agarra el sombrero del conductor y lo inspecciona pero encuentra algo que la sorprende -pero eso no tiene ningún sentido- Harry revisa el sombrero y también se sorprende saca nuevamente el sobre y mete la evidencia y lo mete nuevamente a su alforja y devuelve el gorro al conductor pinkie trato nuevamente de ver de qué se trataba pero no vio nada

Harry: que paso luego pinkie

Pinkie: Luego volví al vagón de postres- decía esto último mientras intercambiaba su sombrero con la del unicornio morada

En el vagón de postres

Pinkie estaba inspección el vagón cuando se encuentra a twilight que la miraba con el seño fruncido pinkie la cual le entrega su sombrero de mala gana a twilight y esta le regresa el sombrero casi esférico a pinkie

Harry: si

Pinkie: las cortinas se serraron misteriosamente

Twilight: interesante alguna otra cosa

Pinkie: escuche pasos de cascos un fuerte golpe –en eso la poni rosa se choca con la puerta explicando su versión –y luego se fue y cuando, abrí las cortinas vi que el retrato de la pared estaba chueco- decía esto último mientras señalaba el recuadro el cual tenía algo extraño Harry y twilight se acercan a ver que es

Harry: mira qué es eso- decía mientras sacaba su carpeta y alzaba la evidencia pinkie trataba de ver que era pero no vio nada a lo que se frustra y empieza a gruñir y a sacar humo por las orejas

Twilight se gira preguntando -¿Qué sigue pinkie?- a lo que la poni rosa se calma y responde

Pinkie: es todo me quede aquí cuidando el pastel el resto de la noche

Twilight y Harry miran a su amiga con cara de enserio a lo que la poni rosa al verse atrapada dice

Pinkie: bueno me dormí junto al pastel el resto de la noche

Twilight: y cuando despertaste la mitad no estaba

Pinkie: exacto

Twilight: volovanes creo que lo descifre

Harry: si creo que esto te va a sorprender a ti y al Sr. Goku

Pinkie: en serio porque esto sorprendería a Goku

Harry: ya lo veras

Twilight: llama a todos tenemos que atrapar a un culpable goloso

A esto pinkie da una sonrisa desafiante ya que sabía que el caso está a punto de resolverse

Poco después

Todos estaban en el vagón de postres

Mulia: y porque estamos aquí otra vez

Twilight entra junto con pinkie y Harry –se que se preguntan que están asiendo aquí o trabes

Joe: es buena- decía impresionado por como la poni adivino lo que se estaban preguntando

Harry: hemos descubierto al culpable de esta masacre pastelera

Gustave: pero como

Twilight: pues verán al cometer un delito es crucial que jamás deje pistas,

Harry: sobre todo pistas tan obvias como esta- en ese momento Harry saca el sobre del cual saca una pluma de color azul cian la poni que le pertenecía empezó a ponerse nerviosa

Pinkie: aja una pluma azul sabia que eras tú Gustave le Grand- en eso todos se cayeron de espalda al estilo anime

Twilight: pinkie Gustave no tiene plumas azules

Pinkie: no porque se las ha decolorado- en eso pinkie levanta las plumas del cuello del grifo como si fuera una prenda a lo que el sayayin se pregunto cómo hiso eso ya que sabía que las plumas no se podían quitar así como así

Harry: no pinkie- flash blac –recuerdas que cuando perseguiste al sospechoso hasta el furgón desapareció de pronto eso fue porque salió volando pero el ladrón si dejo algo de tras no es así rainbow dash- mientras twilight explicaba lo sucedido al final la cámara en foca a la Pegaso cian volando en el techo fin del flas blac

Rainbow: se alzo de hombros mientras sudaba frio al ser descubierta y trato ponerse una escusa –ha ni siquiera me gusta el pastel

Pinkie: así que rainbow dash lo hiso caso resuelto- pinkie iba a retirarse cuando se frena cuando twilight dice

Twilight: caso no resuelto porque cuando fuimos a la maquina vi el gorro del conductor y dentro del gorro estaba. Esto- mientras decía todo eso Harry saco de su alforja el sobre nuevamente y saco un mechón de pelo rosa largo la poni al reconocer su mechón se quedo con la boca abierta al ser atrapada Goku estaba sorprendido ya que nunca se imagino que su amiga aria algo así y rainbow sonreía a su amiga ya que sabía que no fue la única culpable

Pinkie: así que fuiste tú ese mechón rosa salió de tu melena- decía mientras tocaba la crin de rainbow

Rainbow: no hay nada rosa en mi melena pinkie- decía mientras quitaba el casco pela poni rosa

Pinkie entonces traes peluca- entonces pinkie con su asicó trata de arrancar la crin de rainbow

Rainbow: ha u basta ya- exclamaba la poni cian ya que real mente le dolía como le jalaba la crin su amiga

Harry: pinkie recuerdas- flash blac 2 -que seguiste al poni hasta la maquina donde viste al conductor echando carbón pero no era el conductor real mente era fluttershy- la escena era casi la misma so lo que al final se ve a la poni tímida quitándose el sombrero fin del flash blac

Fluttershy: ha pero yo- estaba templando por como la miraba pinkie

Pinkie: vas a caer fluttershy- estaba a punto de abalanzarse a su amiga y Goku iba a interponerse cuando fue detenida por twilight y Harry

Twilight y Harry: pinkie

Twilight: pero luego otra pista frustro mis sospechas- flash blac 3 –tu cuidabas el pastel cuando las cortinas se serraron misteriosa mente, pero eso no es un misterio es magia cuando el ladrón trato de a ser su gran escape dejo un pequeño detalle en el retrato- la escena es igual solo que estabas la escena no era tan oscura permitiendo ver como un cuerno se iluminaba débil mente de color azul y se ve a pinkie caminando con los ojos serrados y con las patas delanteras alzadas tratando de encontrar algo y la poni trata de escabullirse chocando con el retrato dejando en él una pestaña postiza fin del flash blac

En el casco de Harry se puede ver la pestaña

Twilight: algún otro poni a notado que rarity tiene un peinado diferente hoy- decía mientras se acercaba a la poni modista y pinkie también se acerco

Rarity tenía un mechón de su melena cubriendo un ojo la poni al verse atrapada se puso nerviosa y trato de poner una escusa –que es un crimen cambiar de estilo de vez en cuando yo creo que es un crimen no hacerlo

Twilight: en serio- en ese momento twilight con su magia alza el mechón de la crin de rarity mostrando que en su ojo le faltaba su pestaña la cual al ser descubierta empezó a gritar de forma dramática

Rarity: SI SOY CULPABLE USO PESTAÑAS POSTISAS, ha y le di una mordidita al pastel- dijo esto último sin mucha importancia

Fluttershy: yo también

Rainbow: ya que yo también

Rarity: es que lo describiste tan delicioso

Fluttershy: tan rico

Rainbow: y baya que lo era

Las tres expresaban su gusto ante el pastel y se acercaron a pinkie

Rarity: solo quería darle una mordidita de dama

Fluttershy: estaba delicioso

Rainbow: si yo me sumergí

Fluttershy: pero en verdad lo siento

Rarity: yo también lo siento

Rainbow: lo siento pinkie

Las tres agacharon la cabeza apenadas de lo que hicieron

Pinkie: descuiden al menos este misterio al fin está resuelto

Twilight: pero no lo está ya supimos quien probo la maravilla de merengue, mascarpone, mazapán,

Pero aun no sabemos quién devoro los postres de los demás

Pinkie: si la verdad al principio creí que había sido Goku

Goku: espero yo porque- pregunto sintiéndose acusado

Pinkie: porque eres el único que se come las cosas a una velocidad sorprendente velocidad- en eso casi todos voltean a ver a Goku con sospecha pero ahora lo descartas ya que tu no dejas sobras y tenemos muchas sobras

Harry: pinkie tiene razón además nosotros ya sabemos quien fue- en eso Harry mira con una sonrisa a su maestro quien le devuelve la sonrisa

Applejack: así ¿quien fue terroncito de azúcar?

Harry: je, je, je, pinkie sabes qué hacer

Pinkie: buscar pistas- en eso twilight le entrega el sombrero de detective a la poni fiestera la cual empieza a inspeccionar caminando encima de todos y después se puso a lado de twilight

Twilight: bien pinkie encontraste al devorador de postres

Pinkie: por supuesto que si se trata de madamas que los reposteros- en eso todos jadean de la impresión –en primer lugar Gustave tiene mus en el bigote- en eso pinkie jala el bigote del grifo mostrando la evidencia –joe tiene eclers en el pelo- decía mientras señalaba al pelo del poni que efectivamente tenia eclers después se acerca a la mula la cual le jala una de sus arrugas la cual sacudió mostrando que tenia chispas –y Mulia tiene chispas en sus arrugas- se acerca a Goku y Harry -y por ultimo mi prueba más importante es que Goku y Harry sintieron sus presencias

Goku: exacto pudimos sentir cuando los reposteros se acercaron a los postres de los otros

Harry: y como se regresaban a sus lugares al acabar

Applejack: ¿y por qué no dijeron nada?

Goku: porque las cosas se pusieron interesantes

Harry: y queríamos dejar que nuestra amiga lo resolviera por si misma

Twilight: ahora que se aclaro todo ustedes no tiene algo que decir

Gustave: Ho lo siento mucho Mulia pero pinkie hiso que tu alce sonara magnifico

Joe: y la descripción de pinkie de tus eclers los izo sonar fabulosos

Mulia: y la manera que hablo de tu dona topia ahí fue demasiado delicioso para resistirse

En eso el tren por fin llega a la estación de canterlot

Twilight: bueno amigos ponis al fin resolvimos el misterio

Gustave: si pero ahora no tenemos un postre que meter en el concurso- decía mientras los tres reposteros sostenían sus postres

Goku: creo que eso podemos arreglarlo- en eso mira a pinkie quien tenía la misma idea

Pinkie: vamos

En eso todos siguen a pinkie afuera del tren

Más al rato

Carta para la princesa celestia de pinkie

Querida princesa celestia hoy aprendí que no es bueno apresurar a sacar conclusiones debes reunir todos los hechos antes de decir que un poni hiso algo si no lo haces puedes terminar culpando a algún poni de algo que jamás hizo eso puede herir sus sentimientos y puede acerté quedar como una tonta así que desde ahora siempre me asegurare de reunir todos los hechos.

Mientras que la carta es leída se puede ver a todos los demás preparando sus postres y se ve entrar a las mane 7 junto a los reposteros y Goku con un carrito que tenía una manta que cubría algo que tenia debajo y al llegar a su respectiva mesa quitaron la manta rebelando un pastel que era la combinación de los cuatro postres juntos asiendo que los jueces quedaran impresionados y le dieran el primer premio una vez que los jueces se fueron la princesa celestia se acerca lamiéndose los labios ya que a ella le gustan los pasteles –que le parece esa elección princesa celestia- dijo pinkie a la monarca quien no le hizo caso ya que estaba concentrada en el pastel pinkie paso su casco en frente de ella para saber si estaba bien cuando twilight se acerca y le da un trozo del pastel

Twilight: gusta una rebanada

Goku: pruébelo es muy delicioso –decía mientras sostenía barios pasteles y se los comía de un bocado

Pinkie: no me importaría probarlo- en eso pinkie se arroja comiéndose el pastel entero de un bocado quedando embarrada de pastel y engordando asiendo que todos rieran por el momento hilarante la el capitulo termina como si alguien se comiera la escena

Fin del capítulo 22

**En eso una nueva escena aparece en la habitación de sr108vic donde se puede ver unos poster pegados a la pared donde se puede ver la sombra de dos alicornios con ropas extrañas en otro se puede ver a todos los personajes de Mlp junto a unas sombras desconocidas y debajo de este dice próxima mente**

**Sr108vic: de que se tratara (¬w¬) abriguen el próximo episodio de Goku en ecuestria hasta pronto**


	4. capitulo: 23 (una relación peligrosa)

**Goku en ecuestria**

**Capitulo 23 Una boda en canterlot **

**(Una relación peligrosa)**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**

**Los personajes de Mlp y dragon ball gt le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores **

**Recuerden que este fanfic no es mío le pertenece a superponysaiyanx9000 si quieren saber cómo inicio esta historia vayan a su cuenta **

**Canciones e videos con sus respectivos creadores**

**Intro: vayan a este link watch?v=ZnieIXvKHlc**

**Narración tercera persona**

Era un nuevo día en ponyville las mane 6 y Goku a acepción de Harry el cual por obvias razones se encontraba en la escuela, se encontraban en el parque de ponyville en un picnic todas se encontraban comiendo pastel y Goku se encontraba comiendo una cantidad grande de postres cortesía de pinkie cuando la escena cambia a spike que corría asía una dirección la escena cambia a de vuelta al picnic

Rarity: es un día encantador, encantador

La escena vuelve a cambia a spike que aun corría La escena cambia de vuelta al picnic donde se pude ver a Goku comiendo grandes cantidades de comida mientras applejack tomando un vaso y rainbow comiendo un sándwich la escena cambia una vez más a spike el cual avía saltado un pequeño canal de agua la escena cambia al picnic donde twilight saca una manzana de la canasta cuando por fin spike avía llegado

Spike: twilight, twilight, twi….- el bebe dragon avía corrido durante un buen rato así que estaba jadeando del cansancio –twilight *jadeo* tengo *jadeo*- todas veían al bebe dragon intrigadas cuando spike eructa una carta a twilight en eso twilight agarra la carta y empieza a leer

Twilight: querida twilight estoy segura que estas tan entusiasmada como yo por la inminente boda en canterlot- en eso deja de leer y voltea asía todas preguntando -¿boda?- en eso empieza a sonreír i continua leyendo yo boy a presidir la ceremonia pero me encantaría que tú y tus amigas ayudaran con los preparativos para esta maravillosa ocasión fluttershy me gustaría que tú y tu coro de aves aportaran la música

Fluttershy: increíble que gran honor- decía entusiasmada

Twilight: pinkie pie no se me ocurre a nadie más calificada que tu para organizar la resección- en ese momento la poni fiestera empieza asaltar con volteretas hacia twilight pero in querer pisa uno de los pasteles de Goku el cual al ver eso su pelo y cola se erizaron mientras decía

Goku: mi pastelito

Pinkie: hurra- en eso

Twilight: applejack tú estarás a cargo del banquete de la recepción- decía esto mientras ponía las cosas en su lugar y reparaba el pastelito de Goku el cual esbozo una sonrisa de agradecimiento

Applejack: pues estoy radiante como el ponche

Twilight: rainbow dash te agradecería mucho si pudieras ejecutar una reimploción sónica mientras el novio y la novia dicen acepto- rainbow estaba bostezando de aburrimiento pero cuando escucho que aria una reimploción sónica se termino metiendo su casco a la boca por la impresión

Rainbow: Siiiiii- decía mientras despegaba por la emoción

Twilight: rarity tú serás responsable de diseñar los vestidos de la novia y las damas de honor

Rarity: la princesa celestia quiere que me encargue del vestido de novia para una boda en canterlot- mientras decía esto empezó a tambalearse por la impresión Goku y fluttershy trataban de evitar que se cayera poniéndose a sus costados y cuando por fin se desmayo Goku alcanzo a sostenerla

Twilight: Goku me encantaría que usted y mi nieto Harry junto con sus demás estudiantes hicieran una pequeña exhibición de artes marciales y de ki para el novio además de ser asignado a un trabajo muy importante

Goku: será un placer ayudar ji, ji, ji- decía esto mientras le abanicaba a su amiga rarity con ayuda de fluttershy y asía su sonrisa de la familia son

Twilight: y en cuanto a ti twilight tú desempeñaras el papel más importante de todos asegurándote que todo salga según el plan las veré a todas muy pronto saludos princesa celestia- al terminar de leer empezó a revisar la carta queriendo leer algo mas pero ya era todo –pero no lo entiendo quien va a casarse- en eso spike recuerda algo importante

Spike: Ho espera Em. Tal vez se suponía que te diera esto- en ese momento spike le entrega la carta que iba a darle original mente twilight agarra la carta con su magia y empieza a leer en voz alta

Twilight: la princesa celestia las invita cordial mente a la boda de la princesa mi amore cadenza y- *gaps* jadea de la impresión –mi hermano- decía mientras tenía una cara de impresión y confusión

Applejack: tu hermano se va a casar muchas felicidades twilight que buenas noticias- decía mientras agitaba el casco de twilight sacándola de su transe

Goku: wau twilight no sabía que tenias en hermano- decía algo impresionado por esa revelación

Twilight: si excelentes noticias que acabo de recibir en una invitación de boda no de mi hermano sino de un pedazo de papel- decía esto con voz y mirada molesta –muchas gracias shining armor- decía con sarcasmo –de verdad no podía decírmelo personal mente, hola twilight creí que debías saber que tome una gran decisión que lo cambia todo a no importa ya te enteraras cuando te llegue la invitación- decía todo eso mientras que con su magia asía que un sándwich se abriera y serrara como si hablara y imitaba la voz de su hermano –princesa mi amore cadenza ¿Quién cascos es esa?- preguntando eso ultimo con molestia tanta que de su nariz salía humo todas la veían a twilight con preocupación

Fluttershy: am twilight te sientes bien

Goku: si parece que te lo estas tomando muy a pecho

Twilight: lo siento es que shining armor y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos es mi HMMAPS- al decir eso todas la vieron confundidas a lo que twilight procede a explicar algo molesta –hermano mayor mejor amigo para siempre- al decir eso todas incluyendo a Goku y a spike soltaron un ha al entender el significado –antes de venir y aprender el verdadero significado de la amistad mi hermano era el único poni que había aceptado como amigo en ese momento twilight empieza a cantar

Sr108vic: no boy a poner la canción ya que meda un poco de flojera escribirla no porque no me guste sino porque es algo larga si fuera más corta si la pondría además de que no sabría como a ser que rimara así que aquí está el link del video que tiene esta canción

watch?v=80ZmKq7xAEc

Cuando twilight acabo de cantar applejack se acerca a ella –como una de tus apps- en eso todas pusieron una cara de confusión ya que no sabían que significaba –amigas poni por siempre- todas dieron un ha de que entendieron –quiero decirte que tu hermano me parece que es un gran chico

Twilight: si eso es muy especial porque no dejan cualquier poni sea capitán de la guardia real

Rarity al escuchar eso pone una cara de impresión y se acerca a la unicornio purpura –haber si te entendí vamos a ayudar en una boda no solo de una princesa también de un capitán de la guardia real

Twilight: supongo que sí- decía no tan animada en eso rarity se vuelve a desmayar pero twilight le pone una almohada para que no se hiciera daño todas festejaban por lo que iban a ser cuando Goku pregunta ya que había algo que no entendía

Goku: oigan que tiene de especial ser un capitán de la guardia real todas pararon su festejo abruptamente

Todas: ¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Twilight en ese momento agarra a Goku de la cabeza apretando sus cachetes –dices que no sabes la importancia de un capitán

Goku: no por eso te pregunto- dijo con la cara apachurrada

Twilight: un capitán de guardia real no solo se encarga de dirigir la guardia real sino de garantizar la protección y seguridad de las princesas

Goku: ya veo ji, ji, ji, oye twilight no crees que me veo muy cachetón

Fluttershy saco una pequeña carcajada por el comentario del sayayin En ese momento twilight suelta a Goku y se empieza a retirar

Fluttershy: yo creo que te ves lindo- dijo fluttershy un poco ruborizada y arrastrando su pesuña en el suelo

Goku: gracias fluttershy

Un rato después en el tren

Rainbow y applejack se estaban asomadas por las ventanas del tren

Rainbow: una reimploción sónica en una boda podrían decir la mejor boda en la historia

Pinkie: la mejor boda en la historia

Mientras el tren pasa por los túneles spike que estaba junto a rarity y a fluttershy junto a Goku

Spike: así que todas ayudaran de la gran boda, pero yo organizare la despedida de soltero

Goku: que es una despedida de soltero

En eso las dos ponis se sorprenden de las palabras de Goku y spike no se sorprende ya que tenía esa misma duda

Rarity: ¿Goku que acaso no te hiciste una fiesta de soltero antes de que te casaras?- pregunto muy sorprendida de la revelación del sayayin

Goku: ahora que lo recuerdo milk me había dicho antes de casarnos que fuera a hacer mi fiesta de despedida de soltero, je, je, je, supongo que se trata de algún tipo de comida o algo así- decía con su inocencia

Fluttershy: no Goku una fiesta de despedida de soltero es para celebrar que un semental por fin deja de ser soltero y comienza a compartir su vida junto a una yegua- decía fluttershy con uno una sonrisa comprendiendo al sayayin por su inocencia

Goku y spike: haaa- dijeron al saber de qué se trataba y entre todas a acepción de twilight empezando a reír twilight estaba viendo por la ventana el paisaje hasta que applejack se acerca

Applejack: ¿y esa cara dulzura?

Twilight: estoy pensando en shining armor, desde que me mude a ponyville nos hemos visto cada vez menos y ahora que va a formar una nueva familia con esa princesa mi amore ca. Como se llame tal vez jamás nos veamos

Applejack: calma twilight eres su hermana, el siempre tendrá tiempo para ti

Twilight: no pareció tener tiempo para decirme que se iba a casar

En eso twilight cierra la cortina. Mientras el tren llegaba a canterlot se podía apreciar que el castillo junto a la ciudad estaban radiados de una esfera de magia de color rosa

Pinkie: llegamos, llegamos- mientras el tren llegaba se podía ver a 2 guardias custodiando las vías y cuando el tren atraviesa la barrera todos quedan confundidos

Goku: he Harry que ha sido eso

Harry: no tengo idea

Twilight: eso ha sido un campo de fuerza

Rainbow: wau miren- decía rainbow observando un montón de guardias en la estación –porque tantos guardias

Rarity: apuesto que solo están tomando las precauciones necesarias las bodas reales atraen a ponis extraños

Pinkie: haaaachu- en ese momento pinkie estornuda confeti si como oyeron confeti a eso las demás miraron eso extrañadas pero no le dieron importancia

Rarity: ahora avancemos tenemos trabajo que hacer

Applejack: y tú tienes un hermano mayor que felicitar

Twilight: si felicitar- decía sarcásticamente –y luego le boy a dar mi opinión a esto todas miraron extrañadas pero prosiguieron con lo suyo

Scootaloo: nota pensativo a su papa y pregunta -¿oye papa pasa algo?

Goku: no es nada scooty es solo que algo me dice que ese campo no es solo para lo que dijo rarity

Sweetie Bell: así para que otra cosa seria

Goku: no estoy seguro pero presiento que las princesas me lo dirán

Apple bloom: Sr. Goku que aremos para la presentación para el novio- decía emocionada

Goku: aun no lo sé pero por eso aremos un entrenamiento mental para ir ideando alguna presentación sin causar daños

Harry: si me parece buena idea pero primero hay que ir a ver a mi abuela celestia

Mientras tanto con twilight. En la torre más alta se puede ver a celestia vigilando desde un telescopio la zona y en uno de los edificios se puede ver a un poni unicornio de pelaje blanco cascos azules oscuros ojos azules claros armadura morada con detalles dorados en el pecho llevaba un mini escudo con una estrella rosa casi igual a la de twilight en el centro curiosamente su cutie Mark consistía de casi lo mismo solo que el escudo es de color azul y enzima tenía tres estrellas de color azul claro su crin y cola de color azul oscuro con franjas de color azul claro y fuerte. Este se encontraba dándoles órdenes a otros guardias cuando

Twilight: tengo algo que decirte amigo- decía molesta a esto todos los guardias en defensa apuntaron sus lanzas Asia ella

Shining: TWILIGT- dijo emocionado al ver de quien se trataba en ese momento se quita su casco y se baja del edificio a saludarla los demás al ver esto se tranquilizaron y vagaron sus armas –ha te extrañe que tal el viaje en tren es…- no pudo terminar su frase ya que twilight aparta su casco

Twilight: como te atreviste a no decirme en persona que te ibas a casar soy tu hermana por todos los ponis

Shining: eso no fue mi culpa la princesa a solicitado un gran aumento en la seguridad, no vistes los guardias en la estación del tren

Twilight: si hay una gran boda pronto tal vez ya escuchaste algo

Shining: no tiene nada que ver con la boda, han hecho una amenaza contra canterlot, no sabemos quién sea el responsable pero la princesa celestia me pidió que aportara protección adicional- en ese momento shining le levanta cuidadosa Mente la cara de twilight –esto lo tienes que ver hermana- al decir eso hace brillar su cuerno y des pues un haz de color rosado se junta con el escodo fortaleciéndolo

Mientras tanto

Goku junto con las cutie Mark crusaders y Harry se dirigían a la sala del trono cuando algo llamo la atención de los 5

Apple bloom: Sr. Goku sintió eso

Goku: si Apple bloom si lo sentí

Scootaloo: de crees que se trate papi

Goku: no lo sé scootaloo supongo que tiene algo que ver con el escudo ya que puedo sentir como este aumento su poder de golpe

Harry: supongo que alguien debió usar un hechizo para fortalecer el escudo

Goku: bueno hay que continuar celestia nos está esperando

De regreso con twilight y shining

Shining al terminar de aplicar el hechizo se mareo un poco pero rápidamente se recupero y empieza a caminar hacia uno de los edificios mientras platicaba con twilight la carga de mantener canterlot azolvo es totalmente mi responsabilidad, estar total mente concentrado en la ardua tarea es mi única prioridad

Twilight se detiene a reflexionar lo que le dijo su hermano y después continua caminando –bueno, bueno entiendo tienes una responsabilidad muy importante protegiendo canterlot con un escudo de fuerza que solo, tu puedes conjurar. Pero aun así como es que no me contaste sobre algo tan importante como tu boda ¿llano soy tan importante para ti?

Shining: oye eres mi hermana menor claro que eres importante para mí, pero yo entendería si no quisieras ser mi madrina ahora- decía esto último mientras Asia una sonrisa

Twilight: ¿quieres que yo sea tu madrina?

Shining: pues si

Twilight: sería un honor- decía mientras asía una pequeña reverencia y abrasaba a su hermano –pero aun estoy molesta de que te cases con una poni que no conozco cuando conociste a esa princesa mi amore cadenza- decía mientras apartaba un poco a su hermano

Shining: twilight la princesa mi amore cadenza es Cadence tu antigua niñera- al mencionar eso twilight empezó a ser memoria ya que ese nombre le sonaba hasta que algo en su mente hizo contacto

Twilight: Cadence, la Cadence que yo conozco ósea la mejor niñera de toda la historia de las niñeras- mientras decía eso se empezaba a emocionarse

Shining: je tu dímelo ella era tu niñera

Twilight: que emoción que emoción- flas blac mientras twilight recordaba y decía los buenos momentos que pasaba con Cadence además de decir cómo eran en el primer recuerdo se puede ver a twilight sacando a su muñeca sabelotodo entonces Cadence entra a la habitación la pequeña twilight al verla deja su muñeca y va a abrasarla –Cadence simplemente es la poni más sorprendente, es hermosa- en otro recuerdo se puede ver a twilight sentada en el suelo mientras se podía ver que en una de sus patas traseras se podía ver un raspón y entonces la poni alicornio aplica una bandita en la herida y después quita las lagrimas de los ojos de twilight –es amable- en otro se puede ver como twilight se columpiaba mientras Cadence la empujaba –soy muy afortunada de tenerte como niñera

Cadence: yo soy la afortunada twilight

Twilight: ja, ja, eres una princesa yo solo soy una unicornio- en eso Cadence agarra y carga a twilight hasta dejarla sobre un mantel de picnic

Cadence: tu eres todo menos una unicornio ordinaria

Twilight y Cadence: rayos de sol al despertar choca los cascos y luego saludar

Sr108vic: los verdaderos fans de Mlp ya saben cómo es el saludo así que me ahorrare un poco el tiempo en explicar cómo es el saludo

Al terminar el saludo las dos se recostaron en su mantel en otro recuerdo se pude ver a las dos caminando por canterlot cuan de percatan de dos ponis que están peleando la yegua quería asarse un corte de pelo mientras que el semental no quería ya que el ya había pagado los cortes anteriores en pocas palabras una típica discusión sin sentido en la que nadie gana XD Cadence al ver eso utiliza su hechizo de amor para reconciliar a la pareja el cual consistía de un corazón partido que al posicionarse con la pareja se vuelve a unir para reconciliarlos –cuantos unicornios pueden esparcir amor a donde quieran que van, yo solo se dé una- fin del flas blac –y tú te vas a casar con ella te vas a casar con Cadence, te vas a casar con Cadence, te vas a casar con Cadence,- twilight celebra brincando alrededor de su hermano cuando se percata de que Cadence está al frente de ella

Cadence: espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante

Twilight: Cadence, rallos de sol al despertar choca los cascos y luego saludar- asía su saludo especial emocionada pero extrañamente Cadence miraba eso extrañada

Cadence: que estas asiendo

Twilight se extraño por eso pero pensó que no la ha reconocido –Cadence soy yo twilight

Cadence: aja- dijo como si no le importara y se puso al lado de shining

Shining: ya tengo que volver a mi estación Cadence se reportara con ustedes para ver cómo va todo, creo que hablo por ambos cuando digo que no podríamos estar más emocionados de tenerte aquí verdad

Cadence: por su puesto- decía mientras tenía una mirada maligna asía twilight está por su parte miraba mas con preocupación

Shining: bueno las dejaremos comenzar- shining y Cadence se iban a retirar cuando el unicornio blanco recordó algo importante –a twilight antes que se me olvide la princesa celestia me había avisado que un tal Goku iba a llegar con ustedes para aportar más seguridad a canterlot

Twilight quito su cara de preocupación para responder –si llego con nosotras creo que ya está con la princesa celestia, entrenando con las niñas o con applejack ayudándola a probar los postres

Shining: ya veo y me podrías decir como es ese poni para identificarlo cuando lo vea

Twilight: je, je para empezar shining el no es un poni el es un sayayin

Shining: ¿sayayin?

Twilight: veras un sayayin eran una raza de guerreros poderosa de la cual proviene Goku y lo podrás identificar muy fácil mente a Goku ya que es el único criatura extraña con cola de mono que veras por aquí

Shining: ok… gracias- dijo porque le quedo medio entendida la explicación por su parte Cadence parecía interesada por el sayayin en especial cuando menciono que provenía de una raza poderosa y mostro una sonrisa malvada a lo que twilight se percato –bueno ahora si nos vemos luego- ahora si se retiran

Al rato en la cocina

Se puede ver a twilight sentada con los cascos cruzados con una expresión molesta mientras que con su magia sostenía un cuadernillo y un lápiz palomeando las cosas que asía applejack Goku estaba a su lado probando los postres que había hecho applejack por su parte applejack estaba preparando las cosas para el banquete y la decía a twilight que ya estaba listo

Applejack: pastel listo- decía mientras estaba decorando el último piso del pastel twilight palomeo indicando que ya estaba listo el pastel applejack empezó a correr con un pequeño pico en su boca agregando los últimos detalles a la escultura de hielo el cual era un corazón –escultura de hielo lista- twilight palomeo al escuchar eso en eso applejack se acerco a una mesa a colocar los últimos postres –los mejores postres que hayan probado-

Goku: listo- decía al terminar la última muestra que le dio applejack y en eso twilight palomea mientras tanto se podía ver al bebe dragon en cima de una mesa jugando con los muñecos representativos de shining y Cadence

Spike: yo acepto y tu. Acepto mua, mua- en eso twilight con su magia le quita los muñecos a spike y los pone a un lado a lo que el bebe dragon suelta una risa nerviosa en eso se puede ver a alguien entrar

Applejack: hola princesa- decía mientras que todos incluyendo a Goku asían una reverencia pero el sayayin había notado algo extraño en el ki de la princesa

Cadence: porfabor llámenme princesa mi amore cadenza

Applejack: hola princesa mi amore cadenza- decía aceptando la solicitud de Cadence por su parte Goku le pareció algo extraño ya que era la primera princesa con esa actitud que conocía twilight solo rodo los ojos por la actitud de su nuera – acaso binó a ver el menú para el gran día- decía applejack levantando su mirada para ver a la princesa la cual inmediatamente mostro una sonrisa falsa

Cadence: así es- al voltearse la poni granjera volvió a poner una mirada aburrida a lo cual twilight solo miraba con desprecio y Goku empezaba a sospechar ya que había algo en ella que no le cuadraba applejack al mostrarle la bandeja con los pastelillos Cadence agarra uno con su magia y le da un bocado a uno –a delicioso realmente me encantan- decía con un poco de desagrado a lo que twilight solo miraba molesta y Goku miraba atento

Applejack: que caray tome estos para llevar- al ofrecerle una bolsa la alicornio rosa mostraba una mueca de desagrado pero al final se agarro la bolsa y se dirigía a la salida pero al voltearse se percato del sayayin y como la miraba así que solo se dirigió a la salida aun observando al sayayin de re ojo el cual asía lo mismo con sospecha cuando –Goku necesito tu ayuda-

Goku: haya voy- le había hablado applejack así que se fue a ayudarla Cadence al ver que ya no la observaba arrojo la bolsa a la basura y se fue serrando la puerta de tras de ella twilight al ver esto se asombro de esto

Twilight: ¿vi e ron lo que ella…? Pero nadie vio lo que izo Cadence ya que Goku estaba metiendo el pastel y la escultura en el refrigerador y applejack estaba preparando nuevos pastelitos

Al rato en la evitación se encontraba rarity cosiendo y diseñando los vestidos de la novia y de las damas de honor mientras que twilight le platicaba acerca de la actitud de Cadence –debiste ver como actuó halla no sé cuando cambio pero ha cambiado porfabor llámame princesa mi amore cadenza

Cadence: escuche que alguien dijo mi nombre

Rarity: alteza, déjeme comenzar diciendo que es un honor participar en tan importante ocasión je, je- izo una risa algo nerviosa además de una reverencia

Cadence: aja mi vestido está listo

Rarity: a si claro- en eso rarity la gia a donde está el vestido y se lo muestra –he estado trabajando en él desde que me dieron la tarea y creo que estará feliz con el brillante resultado- decía con orgullo

Cadence: yo esperaba algo con más gemas y una cola más larga- al decir eso rarity anoto la petición de Cadence

Rarity: a si desde luego

Cadence: y estos deben ser de diferente color- decía observando los vestidos para las damas de honor

Twinkle: Creo que son adorables

Colgate: Yo también

Lyra: Me encantan

Cadence las miro molesta por su opinión a lo cual las tres ponis callaron –as los de diferente color- al decir eso se retira junto a las tres ponis

Twilight: Oig su nombre debe de ser princesa exigente- decía molesta

Al rato en una sala de entrena miento se podía ver a Goku en pose de loto a Harry, scootaloo, Apple bloom, y a sweetie bel, teniendo un combate mental igual como el que tubo gohan y krilin cuando se dirigían a namek mediante este método estaban planeando una presentación de sus habilidades

Harry: *Sr. Goku se acercan dos ponis*-dijo mental mente aun concentrado en la batalla mental

Goku: *si Harry ya lo note voy a recibirlos ustedes sigan con el entrenamiento* decía mentalmente mientras se paraba los 4 potrillos asintieron con la cabeza Goku se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la sala dejando pasar a Cadence y a shining el cual estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando Goku la abre –hola los estábamos esperando- decía mientras Asia su sonrisa de la familia son shining se quedo observando al sayayin algo perplejo ya que era la primera vez que veía una criatura como Goku por su parte Cadence solo miraba con algo de curiosidad ya que lo había visto en la cocina con applejack

Shining: disculpa jovencito usted es Goku- decía con curiosidad

Goku: si soy yo i para su información no soy un niño- decía un poco molesto pero manteniendo su sonrisa a esto shining y Cadence se quedaron algo desconcertados ante lo mencionado

Shining: a que se refiere con que no es un niño

Goku: lo que pasa es que hace tiempo que me trasformaron en niño es por eso que tengo esta apariencia

Shining: entiendo y disculpe por haberlo llamado niño- decía comprendiendo la situación del sayayin

Goku: no se preocupe de todas maneras es normal que cuando no me conozcan me llamen niño je, je. Pero vengan justamente íbamos a iniciar la práctica para la demostración- en eso cuando llegan con los potrillos shining y Cadence miraban con curiosidad ya que parecían estar meritando pero asían algunas muecas como si se esforzaran por algo

Cadence: que están asiendo- preguntaba con algo de curiosidad

Goku: están asiendo entrenamiento mental

Shining: ¿entrenamiento mental?- pregunto con intriga

Goku: si al haber meritado durante un tiempo se puede lograr conectar varias mentes para hacer simulaciones de batalla esto nos sirve para planear estrategias de combate sin la necesidad de armar alboroto, pero si quieren les podemos dar una pequeña demostración de lo que llevamos

Shining: si creo que nos vendría saber un poco que nos espera para la demostración completa, tú qué opinas Cadence

Cadence: me parece bien,- lo decía con mucho interés en especial para saber de que es capaz el sayayin

Goku en ese momento se acerca a las niñas y a Harry –niñas creo que es suficiente hay que demostrar un poco de lo que hemos planeado para la demostración para la boda

Las potras y Harry: si maestro- en eso las potrillas y Harry se levantan y se van cada uno a una esquina Harry se fue a la esquina superior derecha Apple bloom a la esquina superior izquierda scootaloo fue a la esquina inferior derecha y sweetie Bell en la esquina inferior izquierda Goku se quedo en el centro de la habitación y entonces dirigió su mirada asía shining y Cadence

Goku: creo que deberían moverse asía la entrada no queremos que salgan lastimados- shining y Cadence hicieron caso y se movieron hacia la entrada en eso se pone serio Goku y pregunta a sus 4 discípulos -¿listos?- no hubo respuesta los cuatro solo asintieron con la cabeza

Poner esta música

watch?v=OtqikYORwd0&list=PLg3eqys2830ae-pe61GUxtxlaN746PVtM&index=4&t=0s&pbjreload=10

En eso Goku y los potrillos se pusieron en posición de combate en un principio nadie asía nada y Cadence iba a decir algo cuan Harry fue quien izo el primer movimiento con una patada voladora que se dirigía asía la cara del sayayin pero este lo detiene con su brazo derecho el choque creó una pequeña onda en eso Apple bloom intento darle un puñetazo con el casco así el estomago pero este la detiene con su palma izquierda scootaloo intento darle una patada por la espalda con sus cascos traseros pero el sayayin desaparece y aparece por la espalda de scootaloo sweetie intento darle un gancho asía la cara del sayayin pero lo esquivo en eso los cuatro se abalanzaron asía el sayayin iniciando una lluvia de golpes y patadas que el sayayin esquivaba y bloqueaba con algo de dificultad a esto Cadence y shining se quedaron con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta a más no poder shining sabía que el sayayin era rápido y fuerte por lo que le dijo celestia pero esto superaba sus expectativas en especial al ver a 4 potrillos que tenían una edad de entre 8 a 10 años pelear a esa velocidad y fuerza por su parte Cadence solo miraba esto con incredulidad y empezaba a sudar frio como si se preocupara por algo en eso Goku rompe la lluvia con una ráfaga de ki e en peso a volar por los aires y lo mismo hicieron sus discípulos con eso la alicornio rosa y el unicornio blanco abrieron mas la boca casi parecía que se les iba a caer en eso el potro alicornio lanza un hechizo a Goku que intento desviar pero al tocarlo se esparció por su cuerpo de repente Goku sintió como en pesaba a debilitarse –¿que fue eso?

Harry: fue un hechizo de debilidad hará que se vuelva débil por unos momentos en eso las potrillas y Harry empezaron nuevamente a darle una lluvia de golpes y patadas que apenas el sayayin podía bloquear pero en un descuido sweetie Bell logra darle una patada que lo envía a estrellarse asía el suelo creando una nube de humo los cuatro descendieron jadeando por el cansancio pero aun se mantenían en pose de batalla cuando el humo se dispersa se puede ver al sayayin parado en el centro del cráter en su pose de batalla casi ileso solo con un rozón en la mejilla donde fue que le dio la patada sweetie Bell en eso vuelve a ponerse en posición relajada con su sonrisa son

Parar la música

Goku: ok creo que eso ha sido suficiente además hay que hacer algo para que reaccionen esos dos ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- decía mientras señalaba a la pareja que aun seguían con la misma mirada y con la boca aun abierta

Apple bloom: y que les pareció la pequeña demostración

En eso shining sale de su trance –e… eso solo fue una pequeña demostración- decía incrédulo ya que no se quería imaginar cómo sería la demostración completa pero en ese momento hizo una sonrisa ladeada y malignamente lo cual solo fue notado por twilight que estaba escondida detrás de una columna porque estaba vigilando a Cadence, y Harry el cual avía empezado a vigilar a Cadence cuanto entro ya que sentía algo extraño en el ki de Cadence

Goku: si eso solo fue una pequeña demostración aun que Harry te felicito esa estrategia de debilitarme con un hechizo fue una brillante idea

Harry: je, je, je, gracias Sr. Goku- decía un poco sonrojado por el elogio de Goku

Cadence: disculpe Sr. Goku pero me preguntaba ¿qué poni le lanzo un hechizo de rejuvenecimiento?- decía con mucho interés en ese detalle lo mismo quería saber shining

Goku: pues… verán no fue ningún poni- esa respuesta desconcertó a los dos

Shining: ¿entonces si no fue un poni quien lo convirtió en niño?- preguntaba ya que no conocía a nadie que pudiera realizar un hechizo muy poderoso

Goku: pues digamos que fue un viejo enemigo mío que utilizo las esferas del dragon para eso

Shining y Cadence: ¿esferas del dragon?- decían aun mas confundidos ante esa respuesta

Scootaloo: o-o-o déjenme responder esa pregunta- decía ya que quería decirles ella misma que eran las esferas del dragon

Goku: está bien scooty puedes decirles

Scootaloo: *eje*- se aclaro la garganta –las esferas del dragon son esferas con un poder mágico y asombroso que al decir las palabras correctas se puede invocar a un dios dragon llamado senlong el cual puede cumplir cualquier deseó que quien lo invoco pida- avía terminado su explicación olvidando el detalle de cuantas esferas son y que solo cumplen los deseos que están al alcance de poder del dragon pero eso fue lo suficiente para abrir el interés de cierta alicornio rosa

Goku: bueno no todos los deseos solo los que están en su alcance pero eso no importa ya que cumple los deseos más simples como resucitar personas hasta la inmortalidad absoluta- decía omitiendo también el detalle de cuantas esferas son ya que le parecía sospechoso el repentino interés que mostraba la alicornio roza lo mismo pensaba twilight Cadence iba a preguntar algo mes pero shining se le adelanta a decir otra cosa

Shining: bueno gracias por la pequeña demostración nos retiramos ya que tenemos cosas que hacer- en eso shining se retiraba pero Cadence ce que do unos momentos ya que aun quería hacer su pregunta pero decidió no hacerlo y se retiro Harry se quedo unos momentos más examinando a Cadence ya que aun pensaba que avía algo que no encajaba en ella

Goku: ¿también lo notaste?- le pregunto a su discípulo

Harry si Sr. Goku hay algo en la Sra. Cadence que no me cuadra por ejemplo su ki demuestra hostilidad pero a la vez es diferente como si ocultara algo

Goku: si Harry yo también pienso lo mismo así que hay que tener los ojos abiertos ante cualquier cosa

Harry: entendido

Goku: bueno dejando eso de lado continuemos con el entrenamiento- en eso los 5 continúan con lo suyo

Al rato cuando estaba oscureciendo

En la sala donde se iba a llevar a cabo la fiesta se podía ver a Cadence en medio de la sala cuando pinkie sale de tras de ella

Pinkie: bien déjeme ver ya repasamos los juegos- en eso pinkie se acerca a donde avía dejado los juegos los cuales eran ponerle la cola al poni la piñata y un juego de mesa en eso pinkie agarra los dados y los avienta asía el juego voltea sonriendo asía Cadence después se dirige asía una mesa donde estaba un toca discos y un maniquí con sombrero –los bailes- en eso mientras la música tocaba pinkie asía el baile de la gallina o algo parecido y después se acerca a Cadence –creo que esta recepción cera perfecta no cree- le decía a Cadence emocionada

Cadence: perfecta, si celebráramos el cumpleaños de alguien que cumple 6 años- dijo molesta

Pinkie: ha gracias- pinkie lo tomo mas como un cumplido que como un insulto

Al rato en la noche se puede ver a luna entrar por el escudo y se acerca a donde está su hermana para remplazarla en la vigilancia

Luna: descansa hermana are guardia en la noche- mientras que en un restaurante se puede ver a las mane 7 con scootaloo, sweetie Bell, Apple bloom y Goku en una mesa fuera de un restaurante

Twilight: apuesto a que se lo que todas piensan Cadence es la peor prometida en la historia- en eso todos a excepción de Goku y Harry miraron a twilight con sorpresa ante lo que dijo entonces spike saca la muñeca representativa de Cadence

Spike: quien yo- asía una mala imitación de la voz de Cadence

Applejack: spike eso va en el pastel- regañaba la poni granjera al bebe dragon a lo que spike rio nerviosa mente mientras dejaba la muñeca en la mesa

Rarity: twilight no se de que estas ablando Cadence es una verdadera joya

Twilight: rarity fue muy exigente

Rarity: claro que lo fue por qué no debería esperar lo mejor el día de su boda- ante esto twilight se dio un pequeño zape en la cabeza

Twilight: Applejack sabias que después de que dijo lo mucho que le encantaron tus aperitivos los hecho a la basura- ante esta confesión Goku se quedo mas perplejo pero no dijo nada

Applejack: ha tal vez solo intentaba no herir mis sentimientos

Twilight: no solo estaba siendo falsa y total mente deshonesta- decía ya molesta ante esto todos callaron unos segundos cuando fluttershy hablo

Fluttershy: ella le alzo la voz a una de mis aves durante el ensayo

Twilight: lo ven grosera-al decir eso cruzo los brazos y mostro una sonrisa porque creía que ya veían como era Cadence

Goku: en cerio izo eso fluttershy- ella solo asintió

Fluttershy: pero si estaba muy desafinado- decía mientras sacaba su ave la cual emitió su canto tan horrible que hizo que Goku y twilight se taparan los oídos

Twilight: ¿pinkie pie notaste como te trato Cadence?- le preguntaba a su amiga fiestera pero esta estaba ocupada jugando con spike con los muñecos –olvídalo Goku rainbow ustedes me apoyan verdad

Rainbow: lo ciento twilight estaba ocupada preparando la reimploción sónica y no puse atención a la mala actitud de la novia- decía mientras estiraba sus alas

Goku: de hecho cuando vi a Cadence por primera vez en la cocina pude notar algo extraño en ella y yo no soy el único que lo noto verdad Harry- decía ya trasformado en súper sayayin 4

Harry: estoy de acuerdo cuando sentí la presencia de Cadence sentí mucha hostilidad en ella

Goku: además que avía algo demasiado diferente en ella

Applejack: así como que

Goku no estoy seguro pero sentía como si ocultara algo

Harry: además de que yo sentí un flujo constante de magia en ella como si aplicara un hechizo

Twilight: Ven por lo menos algunos me apoyan

Rarity: vamos Goku la princesa se va a casar apuesto que cualquier comportamiento negativo que puede estar mostrando es resultado de los nervios

Goku: bueno tal vez tengas razón en ese punto

Twilight: tal ves como que tal ves

Goku: si por que recuerdo que milk se ponía así cuando nos íbamos a casar- decía recordando cómo se ponía milk cuando estaban a punto de casarse –pero cuando scootaloo le estaba contando acerca de las esferas del dragon se mostraba demasiada interesada

Applejack: vamos Goku el relato era acerca de las esferas del dragon es obvio que se muestre demasiado interesada, digo unas esferas que permiten invocar a un dios dragon y que pueden cumplir cualquier deseo eso no es algo que se oye todos los días

Twilight: pues cuando Goku y las niñas estaban dando una pequeña demostración de lo que van a hacer por unos momentos dio una sonrisa maligna

Rainbow: tal vez lo mal interpretado y era una sonrisa de emoción

Harry: no creo que lo haya mal interpretado ya que yo también vi eso sonrisa

Goku: a ver dime rainbow porque alguien aria ese tipo de sonrisa- rainbow iba a contestar pero twilight se levanto ya frustrada y con uno de sus cascos golpeo la mesa

Twilight: y eso es por ser una horrible poni que no merece conocer a shining armor y mucho menos casarse con el

Applejack: no crees que solo estas siendo un poco posesiva con tu hermano

Todas a excepción de Harry y Goku: aja

Twilight: no estoy siendo posesiva y no me estoy desquitando contra Cadence ustedes están demasiado inmersas planeando la boda para notar que ni siquiera debería a ver una boda- decía esto último dando un golpe a la mesa tan fuerte que tiro todos los vasos derramando el liquido y después se retiro ante esto todas se miraron preocupadas

Spike: descuiden se le pasara después de la boda

Goku: yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso spike yo estoy de acuerdo con twilight

Apple bloom: porque está de acuerdo sr Goku

Goku: porque desde que conocí a Cadence no he dejado de tener un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, bueno me retiro

Rainbow: a dónde vas Goku

Goku: iré a inspeccionar si todo está en orden las veré al rato

Un rato después en la casa de shining

Fuera de la casa de shining se puede ver a dos guardias custodiando la entrada adentro se puede ver a shining poniéndose un sin con un escudo pequeño los que ya vieron el capitulo ya sabrán a que me refiero en eso alguien toca la puerta entonces shining va a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con twilight quien tenía la mirada baja

Shining: twilight- en eso shining le hace una señal indicándole que pasara al entrar shining intenta hacer notar el adorno que iba a usar en su boda pero ella ignoro esto ya que tenía algo importante que decirle tu hermano mayor se ve bastante bien no lo crees- al notar la mirada triste de su hermana pregunta -¿todo está bien?

Twilight: tenemos que hablar creo que cometes un gran….- no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Cadence se aclara la garganta para hacer notar que aun seguía allí

Shining: ha ola cariño

Twilight: es una experta en espiar a los demás- decía un poco molesta por la repentina aparición de la alicornio rosa

Cadence: puedo hablar con tigo un momento cariño- decía mientras le hacia una señal de que la siguiera

Shining: mejor veré lo que se le ofrece- le decía a twilight y le hizo caso y la siguió hasta otra habitación twilight los siguió pero ser quedo de tras de la puerta a escuchar

Cadence: escucha tenemos que hablar pero sin tu hermana

Shining: mi amor te estoy escuchando acaba de llegar

Cadence: solo escúchame bien

Shining: te estoy escuchando, si te escucho

Cadence: te dije claramente que no usaras eso

Shining: esto era de mi tío favorito

Cadence: y- decía como si no le importara

Shining: que creo que debería usarlo

Cadence estas en desacuerdo con migo

Shining: supongo que así es- en ese momento a shining le empezó a doler la cabeza

Cadence: hay cariño tienes otras de tus jaquecas- en ese momento Cadence enciende su cuerno y le lanza un hechizo de color verde a shining el cual rodea la cabeza del unicornio blanco asiendo que los ojos de este empezaron a ponerse de color verde y empezaron a girar twilight al ver esto se sorprende Cadence al terminar de aplicar el hechizo y ayudo a levantar a shining el cual aun tenía los ojos verdes y aun rodando –te sientes mejor-

Shining: si ujum- decía aun mareado

Twilight: no solo es desagradable y grosera es realmente mala- decía sorprendida de lo que vio y salió corriendo de la casa

Shining: twilight- decía tratando de llamar la atención de la unicornio purpura pero ya era tarde

Cadence: déjala ir

Shining: parecía haber algo más que querías decirme

Cadence: bueno en un rato regreso

Shining: ¿espera a dónde vas?

Cadence: voy a ver a luna para ver si todo está bien y si no necesita ayuda

Shining: ok, pero recuerda descansar aun tenemos ensayar la ceremonia

Cadence: ok no creo tardarme mucho- decía mientras tenía una sonrisa malvada

Un poco después

Se puede ver a luna observando por el telescopio vigilando cuando se percata que alguien venia –quien anda allí- al observar bien se trataba de twilight quien corría asía la habitación donde estaban dormía ella con sus amigas –quédate adentro twilight sparkle- decía al ver de quien se trataba twilight entra a la habitación con preocupación

Twilight: shining armor está en problemas tienen que ayu….- no termino su frase al ver que sus amigas tenían puestos unos vestidos además de que estaban conversando puestos –que están…- tampoco pudo terminar de hablar porque fluttershy empezó a hablar con ella explicándole lo que paso

Fluttershy: puedes creerlo vamos a ser las nuevas damas de honor de la princesa mi amore cadenza- decía mientras observaba su vestido

Twilight: nuevas damas de honor ¿Qué paso con sus antiguas damas de honor?- pregunto un poco frustrada

Applejack: no nos dijo, pero si dijo que real mente que las remplazáramos

Rarity: al darse cuenta de que trabajamos muy duro

Applejack: y tú que dudabas de ella

Rarity: te dije que era toda una joya

Twilight estaba incrédula ante lo que veía y lo que escuchaba no podía creer que sus amigas esta vez no le ayudarían aun que tenia las esperanzas en los únicos que parecían que podrían ayudarla –donde están Harry, Goku, y las niñas

Applejack: Harry y las niñas van a ayudar con las flores y el velo del vestido y Goku bueno

Fluttershy: y bueno con Goku iba a proponerle algo pero él se encuentra por las calles de canterlot ayudando en la vigilancia

Twilight: y donde están

Rarity: ellos ya se encuentran dormidos ya que tienen que descansar si realmente quieren ayudar y prepararse para el evento de mañana

Rainbow: segura que debería usar esto- decía mientras revisaba su vestido –no parece tan aerodinámico

Rarity: um veré que puedo hacer- twilight parecía ponerse más nerviosa y deprimida ya que parecía que Cadence se le adelanto en ganarse la confianza de sus amigas pero aun le quedaba Goku y salió a buscarlo a toda prisa

Mientras tanto

Se puede ver al sayayin caminando por canterlot pero se notaba que estaba tanto aburrido y cansado ya que avía estado oras caminando buscado algo fuera de lo usual pero sin éxito estaba a punto de irse a con sus demás amigas cuando -hola Goku que haces- una vos familiar llama su atención

Goku: a ola fluttershy que pasa

Fluttershy: nada solo quería ver como estas- decía un toque se ductor, Goku le pareció un poco extraño eso pero no le dio importancia

Goku: estoy bien solo asía un poco de vigilancia como me pidió celestia- a fluttershy le parecía extraño que no se inmutara a lo que izo ero continuo

Fluttershy: y como ha estado tu día- decía mientras movía su cabello de la misma forma

Goku: a estado algo tranquilo ya tenemos listo una presentación para la boda de mañana además de que ayude a applejack a probar los postres, que por cierto estaban real mente deliciosos- decía aun sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amiga, la Pegaso amarilla al ver que aun no le asía caso empezó a enfadarse provocando que Goku se percatara de algo en ese instante Goku sintió una algo familiar en el supuesto ki de su amiga hasta que se dio cuenta de algo fluttershy al darse cuenta de la mirada del sayayin se volvió a relajar –oye fluttershy y qué opinas de mi nueva trasformación- decía porque quería comprobar algo que empezó a sospechar de su amiga

Fluttershy: me parece muy encantadora des de cuanto te puedes trasformar así- decía cayendo en el amuelo recuerden que Goku en las noches esta en súper sayayin 4

Goku: desde que nos conocimos- decía esto muy seriamente y con una ráfaga de ki alejo a la Pegaso de el

Fluttershy: que estas asiendo- decía tanto confundida como asustada por la repentina acción del sayayin

Goku: a mí no me engañas- decía mientras ponía su pose de combate

Fluttershy: a que te refieres

Goku: dime y muestra quien eres en realidad ya que aun que tomes la apariencia de mi amiga tu forma de actuar y tu ki te delatan

La falsa fluttershy puso una sonrisa malvada como de frustración al verse atrapada –vaya tal como me avían dicho celestia tu eres difícil de engañar o de sorprender, desde cuanto lo sabes

Goku: empecé a sospechar desde la primera vez que te vi aun que ahora lo he confirmado

Falsa Fluttershy: entonces déjame demostrarte quien soy en realidad- al decir eso una extraña flama de color verde la rodeo la ahora se puede ver a Goku algo sorprendido de lo que veía ahora la cámara solo enfoca a Goku

Goku: que cosa eres

¿: Acaso importa pues en unos instantes vas a estar bajo mi poder

Goku: si tú crees que me vas a derrotar muy fácil y me voy a unir a tu bando te equivocas- una vez dicho eso intento darle un golpe a la extraña figura pero esta se envuelve de vuelta en una flama verde –que adonde se fue- decía confundido ya que la figura desapareció junto con su ki pero de pronto volvió a sentir su ki pero de tras de él, pero al voltear apenas pudo esquivar un rayo de color verde el cual impacto contra una pared Goku al voltear asía el origen del rayo pero no vio nada y aun manteniendo su pose de pelea trato de y identificar adonde se avía ido y aun que avía sentido su ki en algunas ocasionas era en diferentes direcciones cuando de repente volvió a sentir su ki de tras de él y nuevamente esquivo un rayo verde pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que otro rayo se dirigía asía él y le impacto pero el rayo se disperso por su cabeza –AAAAAAAA- gritaba de dolor ya que sentía pulsadas en la cabeza

¿: Ja, ja, ja, no tardaras mucho en estar bajo mi control pronto te cansaras de luchar y te someterás contra mí

Goku: tu…. C….crees q…que se….ra fácil- decía mientras se resistía mientras asía esto la extraña figura aplicaba más fuerza en el hechizo –HAAAAAAAAA- gritaba aumentando el poder de su ki rompiendo el hechizo

¿: ¿Qué cómo?- Decía confundida

Goku: como te dije no sería fácil- la misteriosa sombra gruño por la frustración hasta que se le ocurrió algo en ese momento intenta aplicarle intenta la misma técnica –crees que eso va a funcionar de nuevo- en eso cada vez que sentía el ki esquivaba o desaparecía pero a la vez intentaba atacar al la misteriosa figura cada vez que aparecía pero desaparecía rápido Goku no entendía como lo asía hasta que una idea se le cruzo en la mente -*si es capaz de transformarse en mi amiga eso quiere decir que es capaz de transformarse en cualquier cosa*- en eso el sayayin se para y cierra los ojos intentando averiguar a donde estaba cuando la misteriosa figura aparece por detrás de él e intenta darle con un hechizo el cual esquiva pero le fue suficiente para averiguar que se trasforma en un insecto después de lanzar el hechizo sabiendo eso Goku utilizo una ráfaga de ki aprovechando que aun estaba en esa forma de insecto mandándola a volar Goku se avía relajado pensando que ya avía ganado y se dirigía a avisarle a celestia y luna cuando –que pasa ¿por qué no me puedo mover? ¿Qué es esta aura?- decía mientras una aura verde le rodeaba impidiendo que se moviera intento hacer nueva mente una ráfaga de ki pero sintió como empezaba a debilitarse -que pasa por que me siento tan débil

¿: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, sabes tú alumno me dio una buena idea primero debilitarte para después controlarte

Goku: maldición– decía tratando de evitar que lo controlara sin éxito –je, je, je, je- reía débilmente confundiendo a la misteriosa figura

¿: ¿De qué te ríes? que no ves que estoy por controlarte

Goku: por eso me rio debo felicitarte eres la primera en lograr esta Azaña pero no creas que por controlarme ya tienes la victoria asegurada- la misteriosa sonrió leve mente

¿: Lo sé pero con tu ayuda obtendré el control total de este patético lugar y nadie nos va a detener

Goku: ya veremos *niñas, Harry cuento con ustedes para detenerme mientras las demás buscan la forma de liberarme y detener a esta criatura*- pensaba esto mientras la misteriosa figura por fin logro completar el hechizo

Un poco después se pude ver a twilight corriendo por canterlot buscando a Goku cuando en un giro se tropezó con el

Twilight: ouch lo ciento no me fije en….- no termino su frase al darse cuenta de quien se trataba -a Goku aquí estas, ven tienes que ayudarme

Goku: si twilight con que quieres que te ayude- decía algo intrigado

Twilight: es Cadence es realmente mala

Goku: Cadence pero si realmente es alguien maravillosa

Twilight: si y hao…. ¿Espera que dijiste?- dijo incrédula a lo que escucho

Goku: si me la encontré ase un momento y me pidió que fuera su padrino de boda puedes creerlo

Twilight: vaya no lo puedo creer- decía un poco triste –bueno te dejo creo que necesitas descansar para mañana- se retira

Goku: hasta luego twilight- decía mientras sus ojos dieron u leve brillo verde

Twilight: no puede ser creo que ahora si estoy sola en esto- decía con la mirada al suelo

Al día siguiente se puede ver la sala donde se hará la ceremonia en el altar se puede ver shining y a celestia platicando cuando empieza la música de la boda al voltear se puede ver a pinkie, applejack, fluttershy, rarity y a rainbow ensayando su parte de la boda

Celestia: perfecto chicas no se apresuren- después se puede ver a las c.m.c entrar con canastas en la bocas agitándolas –perfecto niñas recuerden agitarlas lo suficientemente fuerte para que los pétalos se esparzan bien luego claro Cadence entrara- en eso los guardias que estaban en la puerta dejan entrar a Cadence la cual era seguida por Harry el cual se encargaría de llevar el velo los cuales se acercaron al altar y Cadence se puso a delante de shining –yo diré unas palabras y luego comenzaran con los votos shining armor el anillo te lo dará tu madrina- shining voltea para recibir el anillo pero al hacerlo solo ve a spike jugando con los muñecos del pastel

Spike: y tu acepto

Shining: oigan alguna poni ha visto a twilight- en ese momento se escucha como alguien abre las puertas

Twilight: aquí estoy, no voy a pararme junto a ella ni tu deberías- shining se puso algo nervioso y voltea a ver a Cadence

Shining: lo ciento no sé por qué se comporta así

Cadence: tal vez deberíamos ignorarla- decía un poco molesta

Twilight: tienes que escucharme- decía frustrada ya que parece que la estaban ignorando

Fluttershy: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- decía preocupada

Twilight: estoy bien

Applejack: ¿astas segura twilight?- la unicornio morada agarro el sombrero de su amiga con su magia y le tapo la cara con este

Twilight: tengo algo que decir. Ella es malvada- decía mientras señalaba a Cadence shining ante la acusación se puso en frente de ella a modo de defensa ante esta acusación todos empezaron a murmurar –ha sido terrible con mi hermano- al decir eso se tele trasporta a lado de Cadence en pose de ataque –obviamente les izo algo a sus damas de honor- decía mientras asía retroceder a Cadence –y por si no fuera suficiente vi que le lanzo un hechizo a mi hermano que le puso los ojos así- al decir eso izo una imitación casi exacta de cómo se le puso los ojos a shining todos se acercaron para una explicación y confundidos twilight sonrió al ver que tenia atrapada a Cadence la cual empezó a llorar

Cadence *sollozo* por que estas asiéndome esto- decía mientras salía del lugar llorando

Twilight: porque eres malvada- se tele trasporta en frente de la puerta mientras Cadence salía llorando –malvada. Y si no te detengo arruinaras la vida de mi hermano- todos quedaron con caras de asombro por el acto de la unicornio twilight se dirigía asía su hermano pero se tropezó con este el cual la miraba molesto a su hermana la cual se puso un poco nerviosa

Shining: quieres saber porque mis ojos hicieron así- decía mientras así que sus ojos giraran pero provoco que le empezara a doler la cabeza –porque desde que en pese a tener que ejecutar mi hechizo de protección he tenido migrañas terribles, Cadence no ha estado lanzándome hechizos, ha usado su magia para curarme- twilight iba a decir algo pero no pudo por que shining a continuo y decidió remplazar sus damas de honor por que descubrió que la única razón por la que querían estar en la boda era para conocer a la nobleza de canterlot, y si no se ha comportado de lo mejor con tus amigas- da un pisotón en el suelo- es por que como yo he estado ocupado ella ha estado tomando decisiones de la boda

Twilight: yo solo estaba tratando de….

Shining: esta estresada porque es muy importante para ella que nuestro gran día sea perfecto, algo que obviamente no era tan importante para ti- en eso el dolor volvió a darle –ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a consolar a mi novia- twilight trato de hablar pero prosigo –y olvídate de ser mi madrina, de hecho si fuera tu no me presentaría en la boda- twilight al escuchar eso se puso triste y volteo a ver a sus amigas las cuales incluso Goku la miraban con desaprobación

Applejack: vamos chicas veamos cómo está la princesa- todas se fueron donde estaba Cadence ignorando a twilight la cual al ver que se estaba acercando su mentora intento hablar ella

Twilight: yo estaba…

Celestia: tienes mucho en que pensar- des pues pasa Harry

Twilight: Harry yo….

Harry: twilight se que quieras proteger a tu hermano pero procura la próxima vez saber todos los hechos antes de hacer una acusación – decía mientras se retiraba al irse todos serraron la puerta

Twilight: tal vez estaba siendo sobreprotectora- decía con lágrimas en los ojos –creí ganar una hermana en vez de eso perdí un hermano

Mi hermano era mi amigo

De pequeños

Y ahora nada juntos asemos

En eso Cadence llega tocándole la cabeza a twilight la cual al voltear a ver quién era dice –lo lamento- en ese momento Cadence por unos segundos sus ojos cambiaron de un color morado a verde y rasgados como la de una serpiente y empezó a iluminar su cuerno

Cadence: claro que lo harás

Twilight se alarmo y entonces una especie de llamas verdes la rodearon en una burbuja la cual empezó a hundirse en el suelo Cadence solo se retiro una vez hecho su trajo

Continuara

Insertar canción de mi corazón encantado

Ola soy Goku

Amigos escuchen esa Cadence no es la verdadera alguien la a remplazado y ahora me está controlando

Harry: no se preocupe maestro nosotros tenemos una técnica preparada hacerle frente si es necesario

Twilight: yo tenía razón ella es malvada pero si ella no es la verdadera Cadence entonces quien es ella y donde está la verdadera

Cadence: tienen que ayudarme a salvar a shining armor

Goku: El próximo capítulo de Goku en ecuestria será una boda en canterlot (una técnica impresionante)

Para le canción 3 segundos después de la frase

Fin del capítulo 23

**Sr108vic: lo siento por la tardanza pero estuve ocupado con cosas de escuela ya que era el último semestre y tuve que posponer este capítulo abierto de antemano que el capitulo 24 también saldrá demorado así que agradezco su paciencia sin más que decir gracias por su paciencia**


	5. capitulo 24 (una técnica impresionante)

**Goku en ecuestria**

**Capitulo: 24**

**Descargo de responsabilidad**

**Los personajes de Mlp y dragon ball gt le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores **

**Recuerden que este fanfic no es mío le pertenece a superponysaiyanx9000 si quieren saber cómo inicio esta historia vayan a su cuenta **

**Canciones e videos con sus respectivos creadores**

**Intro: vayan a este link watch?v=ZnieIXvKHlc**

**Después del Intro pongan la canción de mi corazón encantado **

**Narración tercera persona**

**Insertar escenas mentales del capítulo anterior **

Narrador: en el capitulo anterior twilight junto a sus amigas y Goku y Harry estaban disfrutando de una tarde en un picnic cuando spike llega a entregarle una carta a twilight en el cual se anunciaba la boda entre la princesa mi amore Cadenza y el capitán de la guardia real shining armor, claro que twilight no se encontraba muy feliz con la noticia debido a que no savia ni siquiera que su hermano tuviera novia pero al conocer que la princesa mi amore cadenza se trataba de Cadence la antigua niñera de twilight pero avía algo que no cuadraba puesto que Cadence se comportaba diferente a como twilight recordaba siendo grosera y mala con sus amigas pero estas al estar concentradas en los preparativos no se daban cuenta de ello a acepción de Goku el cual comenzó a sospechar de ella ya que avía algo que no cuadraba en ella y al final descubrió que no se trataba de cadenza sino de una criatura capaz de tomar la apariencia física de cual quiera, Goku trato de detenerla pero al final fue derrotado ya que la criatura utilizo un hechizo de debilitación y de control mental twilight por su parte intento hacer que todos vieran como era realmente pero nadie le creyó y ahora fue atrapada por la falsa Cadence que pasara ahora des cúbranlo

**Sonido de trompetas**

**Hoy presentamos una boda en canterlot (Una técnica impresionante)**

Sr108vic: ahora si viene lo chido

Podemos ver a twilight en un lugar oscuro usando un hechizo de iluminación para tratar de ver a su alrededor percatándose de que estaba en una zona con muchos cristales a su alrededor

Hola- dijo sin recibir respuesta más que del eco en peso a caminar buscando una salida- hay alguien allí- se topa con un cristal que mostraba su reflejo

¿: Ha ja, ja, ja, ja

Twilight: donde estoy- dijo algo asusta de repente el reflejo de tras de ella cambio a la de Cadence

Cadence: en las cuevas debajo de canterlot, alguna vez hogar de unicornios codiciosos que querían las gemas que se encontraban allí- el reflejo desaparece twilight retrocede Asia otro cristal el cual también mostro el reflejo de cadenza –y ahora tu prisión-

Twilight: AUXILIO, AUXILIO, AUXILIO- intento huir y pedir ayuda

Cadence: ja, ja, ja no tiene caso nadie pude oírte decía apareciendo en otro cristal y nadie pensara en buscarte tampoco, todos han olvidado que estas cuevas existen, por eso es el lugar ideal para mantener a todo aquí que quiera interferir con mis planes

Twilight: ja te equivocas aun que logres poner a Goku aquí el lograría salir rápidamente y detenerte

Cadence: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja eso ya lo sé por eso me encargue de él ayer mismo- esas palabras sorprendieron a twilight ya que no podía creer que Goku el guerrero más fuerte de ecuestria fue vencido

Twilight: pero….

Cadence: pero como lo vencí, bueno técnica mente no lo hice solo lo forcé con un hechizo de control mental ponerse de mi lado- con eso twilight se dio cuenta del peligro pero a la vez eso explicaba cómo cambio de parecer así como así pero avía algo que no cuadraba ya que como pudo acercarse lo suficiente para lograr esa Azaña lo averiguaría después de salir ya que quería saber algo mas

Twilight: y de que planes habla

Cadence: los planes que tengo para tu hermano por su puesto- dijo burlona mente

Twilight: no te atrevas hacerle nada a mi hermano, eres un monstruo- dijo asiendo iluminar su cuerno con la intención de atacar

Cadence: huy la única forma de detenerme es atraparme- decía burlándose de la unicornio y empezó a desaparecer y aparecer en diferentes cristales –por aquí- decía llamando u atención mientras se burlaba de ella twilight atacaba los reflejos donde ella aparecía sin éxito y asiendo que su hechizo revotara y casi le impactara –je, no por aquí- decía apareciendo de tras de ella y volviendo a serlo mismo twilight atacaba todos los reflejos destrozándolos en el acto pero cuando destrozo un cristal que estaba de tras de ella de tras de tras del cristal estaba una poni alicornio con el pelaje rosa y la crin de tres colores los cuales eran el amarillo, rosa y purpura con adornos de oro en sus cascos u cuello se encontraba desarreglado por el tiempo que llevaba allí tenía una cutie mar de un corazón de cristal se trataba de Cadence la verdadera esta ver que se trataba de twilight quien estaba por atacarla

La verdadera Cadence: NO ESPERA…- decía tratando de huir pero fue tacleada por twilight –por favor no me agás daño- decía temblando pero al ver de quien se trataba se alegro un poco –twilight soy yo- twilight la miraba algo extrañada pero no cambiaba su semblante serio –por favor tienes que creerme me han apresado como a ti, la Cadence que te trajo aquí es una impostora

Twilight: buena historia- decía sin creerle ni una palabra en eso

La verdadera Cadence: rayos de sol al despertar choca los cascos y luego

Twilight y Cadence: saludar- Cadence izo su saludo especial débilmente y al terminar le sonrió twilight sonrió en respuesta y abraso a Cadence al darse cuenta de que en verdad es ella

Twilight: te acuerdas de mí- decía alegremente

La verdadera Cadence: ha claro que si- decía aliviada de que si le creyó –como iba a olvidar a la pequeña que mas me gustaba cuidar en eso el momento fue interrumpido por la risa de la falsa Cadence pero la verdadera al ver el fondo de la caverna vio un resplandor de luz

Twilight: Cadence hay que salir rápido ya que ahora que Goku está bajo el control de esa impostora todos nuestros amigos corren un grave riesgo

Cadence: Goku ¿te refieres a ese supuesto guerrero que se supone que ayudaría a shining en la seguridad de canterlot?

Twilight: si la impostora decidió controlarlo ya que si lo encerraba aquí saldría y avisaría fácil mente, pero me sorprende que alguien como Goku haya sido controlando me sor prende ni siquiera discord le pudo hacer nada

Cadence: si he oído las historias de mi tía pero créeme era obvio que tu amigo no se esperaría alguien que puede tomar la forma de otro

Twilight: que

Cadence: lo que pasa es que esa Cadence falsa es una simuladora tiene la capacidad de imitar la apariencia de otros es así como pudo asarse pasar por mi

Twilight: pero aun así Goku tiene la capacidad de sentir el ki de todos i detectar si alguien es malvado de echo él y yo junto con Harry éramos los únicos que sospechábamos de ella por eso me sorprende que le haya lavado el cerebro

Cadence: ¿ki?

Twilight le explico que era el ki y sus funciones además de explicarle quien era Goku Cadence quedo más que sorprendida pero ella también tenía esa duda de cómo avía hechizado a Goku pero dejarían eso para después

En eso continuaron su camino

Se supone que aquí pondría la canción así que aquí les dejare el link watch?v=JYz6fHTCg2w

Sr108vic: en estos momentos me pregunto en serio nadie se pregunta por qué Cadence tiene una sonrisa malvada y por que shining tiene los ojos verdes además de tener la misma mirada de derpy lo mis en Goku preguntas que jamás serán contestadas

Celestia: honorables damas y caballos hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para presenciar la unión de la princesa mi amore cadenza y shining armor

Mientras tanto en las cuevas

Cadence: hou jamás lo salvaremos- decía deprimida

Twilight: lo haremos solo hay que encontrar….- no termino su frase ya que vio un resplandor de luz que era la salida –haya- en ese momento twilight usa un hechizo de tele trasportación para estar más cerca de la salida pero en ese momento se encuentran con las antiguas damas de honor quienes estaban bajo el control de la falsa cadenza

Las tres damas de honor: no irán a ninguna parte

**Inter misión ****/Watch?v=24LN1ioQBOc**

**En seguida regresamos con Goku en ecuestria**

**Segunda parte después de los comerciales**

**Ya regresamos con Goku en ecuestria**

En la sala de la ceremonia

Celestia: princesa Cadence y shining armor es para mí un placer declararlos….- no pudo terminar su frase ya que alguien interrumpió

Twilight: ALTOOO- todos los ponis se sorprenden y empiezan a murmurar por la interrupción

Cadence falsa: hag porque tiene que ser tan posesiva con su hermano- decía molesta pero al ver como la miraban cambio su expresión a una triste -*sollozo* ¿Por qué tiene que arruinar mi día especial? *sollozo*

Cadence real: porque este no es tu día especial- todos voltean a ver de quien se trataba sorprendiéndose –es el mío

Cadence falsa: que ¿pero como escaparon de mis damas de honor?

La Cadence real y twilight se miraron dando una sonrisa

Momentos antes

Las tres damas de honor tenían acorraladas al las dos cuan Cadence izo aparecer un ramo de flores de quien sabe donde atrayendo la atención de las damas como si fueran gatos y final mente lo arrojo Asia dentro de la caverna las tres damas se arrojaron por el ramo –YO LA QUIERO-

Regresando al presente

Cadence falsa: ja que ingeniosas pero igual ya es tarde

Applejack: ha no lo entiendo cómo puede haber dos iguales- decía confundida

Cadence real: ella es una simuladora toma la forma de la poni que amas y obtiene poder alimentándose de tu amor por ella- la Cadence falsa empieza a iluminar su cuerno mientras que sus ojos también lo asían

En eso un circulo de fuego de color verde la empieza a rodear y des pues una columna del mismo la envuelve sorprendiendo a todos en eso poco a poco la verdadera forma de la simuladora se revela mostrando que en realidad es una especie de equino insecto

Simuladora: tiene razón princesa y como reina de los simuladores de mi depende encontrar alimento para mis súbditos, ecuestria tiene más amor que cualquier lugar que allá encontrado mis compañeros podrán devorar tanto de él, que obtendremos más poder que jamás soñamos

Cadence: jamás tendrán la oportunidad, el hechizo de protección de shining armor evitaran que lleguen hasta nosotros- la simuladora en peso a reír por lo bajo

Simuladora: hou eso lo dudo no es verdad cariño- en eso ilumino su cuerno asiendo que el unicornio blanco asintiera mientras sus ojos se iluminaban Cadence intento correr a socorrerlo pero fue detenida por la simuladora –ha, ha, ha, no queras volver a la cueva o si- Cadence retrocede –desde que tome tu lugar me he alimentado del amor de shining armor por ti cada vez se hace más débil y igual que su hechizo, en este momento mi gente lo está despedazando mientras tanto fuera del escudo se puede ver a varios simuladores saltando y tratando de romper el escudo

Regresando a la sala

Simuladora: ja, ja, ja, ja, tal vez no sea mi esposo pero esta bajo mi control total ahora- esas palabras sorprendieron a todos

Harry: Sr. Goku por que no asemos algo ahora- preguntaba el pequeño alicornio a su maestro él junto a las c.m.c y Goku se encontraban en una de las esquinas poro el sayayin estaba parado con los ojos serrados extrañando a los 4

Simuladora: y lamento decirlo incapaz de realizar sus labores como capitán de la guardia real

Cadence: no mi shining armor

Simuladora: pronto mi ejercito de simuladores entrara aquí, primero tomaremos canterlot y luego toda ecuestria- mientras decía eso ultimo empezó a elevarse

Celestia: no. No lo harán- ante eso la simuladora descendió al suelo –tal vez impediste que shining armor ejecutara su hechizo, pero ahora que tonta mente as revelado tu verdadera identidad yo puedo proteger a mis súbditos- decía esto último chocando cuernos con la simuladora y después se elevo encendiendo su cuerno –de ti- en eso lanzo un hechizo a la simuladora la cual izo lo mismo provocando que ambos hechizos chocaran pero ninguno retrocedía cuando el hechizo de la simuladora empezó a retroceder pero entonces paso algo inesperado

Goku: Kame Hame Ha- Goku lanzo su ataque especial pero en vez de impactar con la simuladora impacto en celestia la cual no se esperaba eso mucho menos del guardián de la armonía eso provoco que el hechizo de la simuladora también le impactara en el cuerno asiendo que celestia cayera derrotada y casi inconsciente ante esto todos se sorprendieron

Rainbow: PERO GOKU QUE IZISTE

Pinkie: si era un poco más abajo

Harry: ¿maestro porque lo izo?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos pero en ese momento se percato que sus ojos estaban igual de verdes como los de shining

Fluttershy: ¿Goku qué te pasa por que lo hiciste?

Simuladora: ha ja, ja, ja, ja olvide mencionar que también me encargue personalmente de tomar control del guerrero más poderoso de ecuestria- esas palabras sorprendieron aun mas a todos pero en especial a cierta Pegaso amarilla la cual se avía tapado la boca de la impresión mientras tenia lagrimas en los ojos –si, aunque no fue fácil de lograr primero intente acercarme a él tomando la apariencia de esa Pegaso- decía eso mientras señalaba a fluttershy todos voltean a verla asiendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa pero no cambio su expresión –pero gracias a esa cosa del ki no funciono así que use un método más convencional, que fue debilitarlo con un hechizo y luego controlarlo, saben es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que ni siquiera entiende una indirecta pero no lo culpo un niño no entendería esas cosas ja, ja, ja, ja,-las elementos junto a las c.m.c a acepción de fluttershy y scootaloo se acercaron a celestia pero las dos Pegasos se acercaron a Goku para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar a lo que la simuladora solo rodo los ojos –saben el amor de shining armor es más fuerte de lo que creí consumirlo me ha hecho más poderosa y con la ayuda de ese niño seré la más poderosa en ecuestria

Celestia: los elementos de la armonía deben llegar a ellos y usar su poder para vencer a la reina y romper el control que tiene en el guardián de la armonía y shining- dijo entes de perder el conocimiento ante esto las mane 7 asintieron entre sí pero Harry volteo a ver a las c.m.c las cuales también asintieron y las siguieron todas se quitaron sus vestidos incluyendo a las c.m.c aceptó rarity la cual se quedo atrás para atrapar los vestidos

Todas: RARITY: gritan van todas pidiendo que la unicornio blanca dejara los vestidos y las siguiera a lo cual izo de mala gana

Simuladora: ja, ja, ja, ja pueden correr pero no ocultarse- mientras todas corrían twilight miro asía arriba viendo como los simuladores por fin lograron romper el escudo Creando un pequeño temblor a demás de levantar algo de polvo y entonces los simuladores empezaron e aterrizar creando cráteres

Twilight: corran, corran- decía asiendo que todas se apuraran y esquivaran a los simuladores mientras corrían cuando un simulador aterrizo frente a ellas el cual les gruño pero twilight con sus cascos delanteros lo aplasto y paso en sima de este lo cual las demás asieron lo mismo ya estaban a punto de llegar al edificio donde tenían los elementos pero también se encontraron rodeadas de muchos simuladores

Harry Apple bloom scootaloo y sweetie Bell se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa de confianza y gritaron al unisonó –cutie Mark crusaders peleadoras de artes marciales al decir eso las 3 con Harry se pusieron en pose de combate y encendieron sus auras de ki sorprendiendo a los simuladores algunos tomaban las apariencia de los cuatro e intentaban imitar el aura de ki sin éxito los demás imitaron la apariencia de las portadoras de los elementos

Rainbow parece que tendremos que hacerlo a la mala las demás asintieron i se pusieron en pose de combate incluso fluttershy aun que no se le veía muy segura eso sor prendió a todas un poco pero lo dejaron de lado y se lanzaron al ataque los simuladores asieron lo mismo pero estos empezaron a caer rápidamente debido a que al tomar la apariencia de las elementos y de las c.m.c no se llegaban a reconocer además de que las niñas junto con Harry noqueaba por segundo mientras esto sucedía en otro lado mientras unos guardias se enfrentaban a unos changelings estos en un descuido avían sido atrapados pero de improvisto un borrón negro con un haz de luz azul claro noqueo a los changelings y libero a los guardias los cuales aun que un poco desconcertados siguieron con lo suyo de en otro lado una poni estaba corriendo con su hija mientras estaba siendo perseguida por varios changelings cuando vio un punto azul acercarse asía ella al ver eso freno esperando el impacto pero en eso el haz de luz la rodeo e impacto con los changelings muy rápida y precisa mente casi parecía que estuviera teledirigida al noquea r al último siguió su camino la poni avía observado eso pero siguió su camino cosas similares pasaban en otros lados de la ciudad regresando con las protagonistas fluttershy miraba la batalla de todos contra todos cuando observo a otras 3 fluttershy acercarse a ella a lo que se puso nerviosa pero cuando estaban a punto de atacarla fluttershy actuó como si fuera una de ellas a lo que las tres simuladoras siguieron su camino pasando de ella fluttershy trato de huir asía el otro lada pero se topo con simuladores que imitaban a rainbow e iban a atacarla pero lo que no se esperaban es que una de ellas era la original y las golpeo ayudando a la Pegaso amarilla en otra parte de la batalla se pude ver a applejack y twilight siendo rodeadas de otros simuladores cuando de repente twilight se trasformo revelando que en realidad era un simulador

Applejack: ok esto ya se puso raro- en eso fue derribada por el changelings en otra parte de la batalla twilight derribo a un simulador que tomaba su apariencia y con un hechizo le quito la apariencia asiendo que volviera a su original forma además de aturdirlo al voltear ve como varias applejack se ponían una encima de otra de dujo que avían atrapado a una de sus amigas así que antes de que otra se encimara le lanzo un rayo lo mismo izo con las que ya estaban en cima y atrayendo a una con su magia que resulto ser la original –soy yo, soy yo- twilight al percatarse de que era la original la bajo y la puso con su lado

Mientras con pinkie ella estaba con un simulador el cual cambiaba de apariencia para tratar de intimidarla sin éxito –ji, ji, ji, imítame, imítame- decía divertida el changeling rodo los ojos y izo lo que le pidió –he, he visto mejores- decía no impresionada de la imitación en eso agarro a twilight y la uso de metralleta si como escucharon pinkie uso a twilight como metralleta dándole a varios changelings con las c.m.c y Harry a ellos no les iba mal gracias a que Goku les enseño a reconocer a sus oponentes con el ki se les asía fácil reconocer quien era una de sus amigas y quien era un changeling la batalla siguió así durante unos minutos cuando por fin noquearon al último Estaban un poco exhaustas incluyendo las niñas y Harry twilight se percato que venían mas

Twilight: acaso nunca se cansan

Las c.m.c se miraron unas a otras y asintieron

Apple bloom: ustedes sigan nosotras nos quedaremos a seguir paliando

Applejack: pero que estás diciendo

Sweetie Bell: ya lo dijo Apple bloom nosotras nos quedaremos a seguir paliando para darles tiempo a que lleguen a los elementos

Rarity: no podemos dejarlas aquí solas esto es peligroso

Scootaloo: con todo respeto pero si se quedan aquí paliando tarde o temprano nos vencerán, así que es mejor que sigan nosotras les daremos tiempo todas asintieron y siguieron a acepción de fluttershy quien se quedo mirando a scootaloo –no te preocupes por mi estaré bien a quien tienes que ayudar es a papá fluttershy al oír eso decidió continuar

Apple bloom: bueno es hora de demostrar que podemos hacer y lo que hemos aprendido

Las 3: si- al decir ero se lanzaron al ataque pero esta vez usando ataques de ki claro que sin la fuerza para matarlos sino para noquear las mane 7 ya avían llegado a la sala donde estaban los elementos de repente como si de un rayo se tratase Harry sintió 7 ki bastante fuertes dispersos en la ciudad aun que eran fuertes no sintió hostilidad en seis de ellas aun que una parecía ser que estaba dividido en dos aunque uno tenía más presencia que el otro ki iba muy rápido casi igual o más rápido que rainbow otro despedía un ki bastante extraño pero decidió dejarlo de lado ya que tenía otra cosa más importante que hacer twilight abrió la puerta de la sala donde tenía los elementos pero para sorpresa de todos la sala estaba repleta de changelings y al voltear para huir se percataron que también las rodeaban al ver que eran demasiados para pelear decidieron rendirse incluso Harry pero el ya tenía un plan B

Poco después en la sala de la ceremonia

Se podía ver a celestia despertando pero esta se percato que estaba adentro de lo que parecía ser un capullo en el techo

En el suelo se puede ver a Cadence junto a spike Cadence estaba inmovilizada por una baba verde que estaba en sus cascos

Cadence: no te saldrás con la tuya twilight y sus amigas van a….- no termino de hablar al ver como twilight y sus amigas entraban rodeadas

Simuladora: decías, se dan cuenta que la recepción fue serrada verdad- le decía a twilight pero volteo a ver a los changelings –adelántense aliméntense- los changelings al escuchar eso salieron inmediatamente al salir chrysalis serró la puerta con su magia –ha ja, ja, ja, ja en realidad es curioso ustedes tres son los únicos que sospecharon de mi todo el tiempo- decía refiriéndose a twilight, Harry y Goku –lástima que las demás estaban demasiado inmersas planeando la boda para darse cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas ja, ja, ja y por esa ignorancia pude tomar el control de su mejor guerrero- applejack se acerca a los dos mencionados

Applejack: lo ciento twilight debimos escucharte,

Fluttershy: si lo hubiéramos hecho desde un principio Goku no estaría bajo su control.

Twilight: no es su culpa ella engaño a todos los ponis

Chrysalis: si lo hice verdad- empieza a cantar- este día fue perfecto desde pequeña yo espere verlo llegar a los ponis controlare otro yegua y lo hare quien dice que eso no lo puedo yo lograr- de repente un simulador choca en el balcón frente a ella de pronto ve con asombro como 3 potras se acerca asía ella pero lo que la impresionaba era que dos de ellas estaban volando sin alas

Apple bloom: aun esto no termina

Scootaloo: si aun no as acabado con nosotras

Sweetie Bell: libera a nuestras hermanas y amigas

Chrysalis: que adorable, acábenlas- le ordeno a unos de sus simuladores los cuales fueron a tratar de atraparlas pero insertar sonidos de golpes de dragon ball los 3 changeling fueron noqueados rápidamente chrysalis que do algo sorprendida y molesta e izo otra señal para que mas simuladores atacaran a las tres potras un total de 20 changelings hicieron caso a la orden y fueron a atacarlas pero fueron noqueados rápidamente las tres potrillas se dispusieron a atacar a chrysalis pero fueron detenidas por el sayayin el cual aun estaba bajo el control de la simuladora los cuatro empezaron a pelear aun que Apple bloom intento atacar a chrysalis pero recibió una patada en su espalda por el sayayin y estuvo a punto de recibir un ataque de ki si no fuera por Harry quien creó un escudo de magia alrededor de

Apple bloom: porque tardaste tanto

Harry: lo ciento pero primero tenía que liberar a mi abuela celestia- momentos antes mientras que chrysalis estaba distraída por la batalla de Goku y sus tres pupilas Harry aprovecho la oportunidad para liberar a celestia del capullo donde estaba a la vez de bajarla con cuidado pero el ruido del liquido que también estaba adentro alertando a chrysalis pero esta al voltear ya celestia estaba en el suelo pero seguía sin poder usar su magia debido a que aun estaba lastimada de su cuerno por el ataque del sayayin y de chrysalis Harry al ver que Apple bloom estaba en apuros salió inmediatamente en su ayuda, presente lo mismo fue con twilight quien fue a liberar a Cadence

Apple bloom: ya veo hay que hacer reaccionar al Sr. Goku alguna sugerencia

Harry miro unos segundos a su maestro quien mantenía una pelea con scootaloo y sweetie Bell noto que los ataques de su maestro eran erráticos y repetitivos además de usar ataques de ki muy débiles y fáciles de esquivar como esferas de ki –al parecer mientras este bajo el control de esa simuladora no ara ataques coordinados porlo que ataques sorpresivos será nuestra mejor estrategia además de que puedo usar un hechizo de debilidad además de uno para tratar de liberarlo del control mental

Apple bloom: entendido- en eso los dos se lanzan a realizar su plan pero sin antes avisarles a las otras dos

Mientras tanto con las demás twilight ya le avía quitado la baba de los cascos de Cadence pero chrysalis avía alejado a shining

Chrysalis: ja, ja, ja, ja, bueno mientras él las mantiene ocupadas yo realizare mi siguiente plan- ante esto todas se extrañaron y se preguntaban de que hablaba

Twilight: de que hablas, que no conquistar canterlot y después toda ecuestria siempre fue tu plan

Chrysalis: si al principio pero- en eso con su magia hace aparecer una de las esferas del dragon mas precisamente la de 1 estrella sorprendiendo a todas a acepción de Cadence quien no savia que era esa esfera–ja, ja, ja, creo que ya saben que es esto no

Twilight: como la conseguiste

Chrysalis: sorprendida la encontré cuando avía encerrado a Cadence en las cavernas, claro que al principio no le hice caso ya que pensé que era otra gema cualquiera hasta que esos niños me avían dicho lo que era real mente entonces avía regresado a las cuevas por la esfera del dragon además de que aproveche que ustedes avían ido por los elementos de la armonía para pedirle a su amigo que fuera por las demás- en eso revela las otras 4 esferas poniendo las 5 en una mesa que avía cerca de ella teniendo cuidado de que no rodaran rainbow intento junto con applejack de recuperarlas pero chrysalis reacciono rápidamente i quito las esferas del lugar antes de que rainbow las agarrara e intento atacarla con hechizo pero applejack usando un lazo decorativo avía logrado amarrarlo al cuerno de chrysalis asiendo que no efectuara el hechizó a la vez que soltara las esferas twilight fue a agarrarlas chrysalis ver eso quemo con su magia el lazo y fue a recuperarlas rápidamente, twilight ya avía agarrado 3 esferas chrysalis inmovilizo a la unicornio morada y le arrebato las esferas además de agarrar las demás –buen intento- en eso las coloca en el suelo nuevamente rainbow intenta envestirla pero la simuladora logra asestarle un hechizo eléctrico que aun que no la mato la dejo inconsciente y antes de que callera en el suelo rarity con su magia detuvo su caída además de ponerla junto a las demás –espero que eso les enseñe a no meterse- en eso se pone en frente de las esferas –dragon que sale de las esferas obedece mis órdenes y cumple mis deseos- decía chrysalis tratando de invocar a Shenlong pero no pasaba nada lo que no savia chrysalis es que se tenían que reunir todas las esferas y faltaban la de 7 estrella que aún se desconoce su ubicación y 4 cuatro estrellas estaba explorando ecuestria además de que necesitaba las palabras correctas para invocarlo chrysalis está confundida por qué no pasaba nada –que pasa que no se supone que un supuesto dragon saldría de estas esferas y concedería mis deseos al ordenárselos

Pinkie: pues es claro que no funcione tontita primero tienes que reunir todas las esferas del dragon y te faltan 2 además de que tienes que usar las palabras correctas para invocarlo las cuales no son las que tu dijiste chrysalis al oír eso se molesta por no haber sabido ese detalle y se disponía a atacar a la poni rosa que le avía dicho esos detalles pero de pronto un ataque de ki entra por la ventana impactando en el centro ante esto todas se asoman a ver como en el cielo aparecen ondas de choque tal parecían que eran lo suficiente mente fuertes para crearles dificultades para volar a los changelings que vuelan cerca mientras que en la pelea de Goku y las 3 potras y Harry el cual intento aplicarle un hechizo de debilitación pero tal parece que la simuladora le avía placado un hechizo que repele casi cualquier hechizo solo son efectivos los que son de ataque o que afectan al cuerpo, aun que Goku al estar bajo control de chrysalis sus ataques y movimientos al no ser coordinados y estratégicos le permitían a los 4 potrillos tener una batalla más igualada con el sayayin en un descuido scootaloo recibió un golpe por la espalda de Goku que la mando al suelo rápidamente se levanto pero se tuvo que agachar debido que un ataque de ki? De color blanco venia directamente Asia ella cuando el ataque paso se levanto nuevamente a ver de dónde venía ese ataque pero no vio nada al voltear a donde impacto ese ataque vio a un changeling estampado contra una pared completamente inconsciente dedujo que ese ataque no iba para ella sino para el changeling, pero dejo de lado eso y se dirigió con los demás para ver si Harry se le ocurría algo

Scootaloo: Harry alguna idea

Harry: no lo sé parece que a pesar de estar bajo el control de chrysalis no ha perdido sus habilidades por completo y creo que no tardara mucho en transformarse en súper sayayin

Scootaloo: pero si se trasforma

Harry: entonces ni siquiera nosotros seremos capases de enfrentarlo juntos- En eso scootaloo se dirige a ayudar a sweetie Bell y Apple bloom -*a este paso tendremos que usar esa técnica que nos enseño Sr. Goku*- pensaba Harry mientras se dirigía a continuar la pelea mientras ellos continuaban la pelea con las demás todas miraban sorprendidas la pelea en especial Cadence que aun que había escuchado las historias de las batallas por parte de celestia y chrysalis que a pesar de su sorpresa seguía cuidando de las esferas para evitar que alguien se las quiten que aun que no tenía todas las esferas al terminar de conquistar canterlot aria que el sayayin buscara todas para cumplir sus deseos

Chrysalis: ja, ja, ja, saben a pesar de que esta bajo mi control y no pelear con todo a un así es capaz de crear terror con su poder, con el de mi lado no solo ecuestria sino el mundo será mío ja, ja, ja,

Fluttershy: y...yo no c...Contaría con e…eso tal vez t…tengas la mente de Goku pero no s…su voluntad yo se que en el fondo él sigue e…estando allí- decía la Pegaso tímida nerviosa pero intentando ser valiente ante esto todas sus amigas se sorprenden pero Cadence al ser la princesa del amor no to que no solo era valentía sino algo mas

Chrysalis por su parte se sorprende pero no por las palabras de la Pegaso si no por otra cosa que solo los simuladores pueden ver -tal vez tengas razón, pero no solo lo dices por tratar de ser valiente si no por algo mas no es así- ente eso todas sus amigas a excepción de Cadence y celestia se preguntaban de que estaba ablando la simuladora celestia por su parte se estaba asiendo un poco la idea por el comentario de la simuladora ante esas palabras fluttershy se pone más nerviosa chrysalis y va a decir algo mas pero otra onda de choque las interrumpe –supongo que lo averiguare después- dijo eso ultimo mientras ponía su atención a la batalla

De regresó con las c.m.c, y Goku la batalla para las potrillas y Harry parecía que cada vez se les complicaba ya que a pesar de que su maestro no estaba peleando con todo y además de tener grandes reservas de ki les resultaban difíciles a los potrillos mantener una pelea con el ya que ellos si estaban peleando con todas sus fuerzas además de que se estaban cansando pero seguían tratando de derrotar a su maestro y ala ves hablaban con él para hacerlo entrar en razón pero no funcionaba cuando Goku uso una ráfaga de ki para alejarlos los 5 se quedaron viendo entre si

Sweetie Bell: Harry ahora que asemos no parece que lo vallamos a derrotar

Scootaloo: si ya intentamos todo, razonar, debilitarlo con magia, nada funciona

Apple bloom: se nos están acabando las opciones

Ante esas palabras Harry empieza a pensar en una alternativa

Apple bloom: Harry se te ocurre algo

Harry: bueno en realidad no se me ocurre nada más que una cosa

Sweetie Bell: que cosa

Harry: recuerdan la técnica que nos enseño Goku hace una semana

Las tres empiezan a recordar la técnica que les enseño Goku ese día

Scootaloo: espera no te refieres a…- Harry no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza

Apple bloom: ha no, no haré esa técnica

Scootaloo: si Harry esas poses son demasiado ridículas para hacerlas

Sweetie Bell: de hecho para mí son geniales- scootaloo sol o rodo los ojos ante el comentario de sweetie Bell

Scootaloo: además que pasara si nos equivocamos en algo solo nos ha salido bien una vez de las 3 veces que la hicimos

Harry: lo sé pero es la única forma que tenemos ahora además de que no será por tanto tiempo

Scootaloo, Apple bloom, y sweetie Bell, se miraron aun indecisas pero lo que dijo Harry era cierto solo estarían así un tiempo además de que eran la única forma de superar a su maestro, en eso las c.m.c se dirigen al suelo ala ves que son seguidas por Goku que también desciende

Rarity: que están asiendo

Applejack: parece que van a intentar alguna técnica nueva

Pinkie: que será, que será- decía emocionada veían con curiosidad lo que las niñas y Harry que se pusieron en parejas de dos Harry con Apple bloom, scootaloo con sweetie Bell los 4 al aterrizar tomaron poses conocidas para los fans de dragon ball las demás al mirar esas poses se miraban extrañadas pero esos nombres les parecían familiares pero no recordaban que

Chrysalis: ahora que planean hacer

Entonces los cuatro asen la fusión metamorse

Los 4: FUUUUUU SION HA

Dos luces de color blanco rodean a los 4 iluminando el lugar impidiendo ver qué era lo que paso pero al disiparse pero las mane 6 junto a celestia, Cadence, y chrysalis quedaron con la boca abierta de echo pinkie en realidad si quedo con la boca hasta el suelo en donde se supone que deberían estar las 3 potras y Harry solo estaban dos alicornios el primero era un potro de color azul fuerte con manchas de color amarillo limón claro un ojo lo tenia de color naranja fuerte y el otro de color esmeralda en la frente conservaba una cicatriz en forma de rayo su crin y cola en el centro era negro con bordes rojos la crin su estilo de peinado era similar al de Apple bloom mas que sin el moño pero la cola tenía un estilo similar al de Harry, tenia puesto un chaleco de color negro con bordes acolchonados de color amarillo con aperturas para sus alas un unas muñequeras que cubrían partes de las patas delanteras unos pantalones Gi de color blanco un cinturón GI de color azul claro con zapatillas de color negro para quienes pregunten lleva las 2 cutie Marks de Harry

La segunda alicornio era de cuero de color blanco con manchas de color naranja su crin y cola estaba dividido en dos colores uno morado y el otro en Magenta el estilo de peinado de scootaloo y la cola de sweetie Bell la vestimenta era la misma que la del alicornio

Chrysalis: ¿Qué ha pasado de donde han salido esos dos potros alicornios?

Twilight: no lo sé pero puedo sentir un incremento en la magia en esos dos y a la vez familiar

Pinkie: ji, ji, ji, chicas que acaso no se han dado cuenta- todas miran a pinkie extrañadas –que no recuerdan que cuanto miramos los recuerdos de Goku vimos que el izo lo mismo con ese tal vegeta para poder vencer a un enemigo todas a acepción de Cadence y chrysalis recordaron que en unos de los recuerdos Goku y vegeta se fusionan creando a gogeta para vencer a un enemigo asiendo el mismo baile que los niños hicieron

Applejack: ha ya recuerdo je, je, creo que deberían cambiar el baile

Rarity: estoy de acuerdo con tigo en ese aspecto pero la vestimenta se ve divina hasta me está dando ideas para un nuevo delineado de ropa- decía muy emocionada al que todos

Chrysalis: bueno como sea pero no creo que sean capases de derrotar a su propio maestro ja, ja, ja, ja,- a un que ella tenía razón eso aun así esperaron que los dos alicornios pudieran derrotarlo o poderlo liberar de su control

Goku: quienes son ustedes

¿: Mi nombre es habloom- se podía oír la voz de Apple bloom y Harry ablando al mismo tiempo pero por alguna razón se podía escuchar más la de Harry

¿: Y mi nombre es scootie Belle- también se podían oír la vos de scootaloo y sweetie Bell pero sobresalía más la de scootaloo

Goku no dijo nada solo se puso en pose de combate

Pongan esta canción para ponerle emoción a la pelea

watch?v=OtqikYORwd0

Habloom fue el primero en hacer el movimiento intentando hacer una patada voladora asía la cara del sayayin pero fue bloqueado por el brazo derecho scootie intento atacarlo por la espalda usando un hechizo de tele trasportación pero fue antes de que pudiera tocar al sayayin este desapareció y aprecio encima de ellos habloom esquivo también el golpe que iba para el sayayin, en eso empiezan a alzar vuelo para iniciar una pelea aérea al estar a la misma altura

Scootie: Kame- empieza a cargar mientras que habloom inicia una lluvia de patadas y golpes asía el sayayin –Hame- cuando el ataque está listo habloom se aparta justo cuando scootie lanza el ataque –HAAAAA- por la distancia el sayayin lo esquiva sin problemas pero lo que nadie se espera es que habloom se pone en el camino del ataque

Applejack: Harry, Apple bloom que asen- decía preocupada de que su hijo y hermana recibieran el ataque. A pocos sentimenteros el potro alicornio utiliza un hechizo para reflejar el ataque de vuelta asía el sayayin el cual esquiva sin mucha dificultad pero del otro lado aparece scootie quien también refleja el ataque de vuelta asía el sayayin quien vuelve a esquivar

Habloom: hora de jugar pin punk con el Kame Hame- decía mientras reflejaba el ataque de vuelta a si iniciando una especie de partida de partida donde cada vez que el ataque se reflejaba Iba cada vez más rápido

Twilight: pero como es que aprendieron ese hechizo tan avanzado inclusive para mí me costó trabajo recrearlo

Celestia: bueno supongo que al fusionarse no solo aumento su poder sino su magia también lo izo tanto que ahora superan los míos

Chrysalis: vamos mono inútil no creo que seas capaz de derrotar ni a tus propios alumnos- esas palabras molestaban a cierta Pegaso pero por su timidez no se atrevía a decirle nada a la simuladora pero rezaba porque su mejor amigo saliera bien de esto, de regreso a la pelea la ráfaga de ki iba ya muy rápido y aun que el sayayin intento teletrasportarse asía otro lado los alicornios se encargaban de que el ataque fuera asía el intento desviarlo pero no sirvió e intento destruirlo con otro ata que pero eso no solo empeoro su situación asiendo que ahora tuviera que tratar de esquivar dos ataques, pero final mente ambos ataques le impactaron aturdiéndolo pero los alicornios no desaprovecharon la oportunidad dándole patas y golpes muy fuertes que lo mandaban a volar pero antes de que se pudiera recuperar o impactarse uno de los alicornios lo recibía a golpes repitiendo el proceso hasta que impacto en el suelo de donde el sayayin se levanto con dificultad para bloquear dos patadas de los dos alicornios y con una ráfaga de ki los aparto de él. La alicornio inicio a tacarlo con ráfagas de bolas de ki creando una cortina de humo y explosiones pero de pronto el sayayin apareció a un lado de ella dándole un golpe que la mando a volar asía una pared pero antes de que se estrellara se detuvo a ella misma con su magia. El alicornio es el que inicia una pelea con el pero el sayayin aprovechando un des cuido del alicornio logra encestarle un golpe en el estomago asiendo que escupiera saliva pero el alicornio aprovecho y sujeto el brazo del sayayin para que su compañera le encestara un rodillazo en la cara una asiendo que retrocediera, los dos alicornios iniciaron a atacarle al mismo tiempo el sayayin apenas esquivaba o bloqueaba como podía

Habloom: que pasa maestro ¿acaso demasiado para usted?- decía burlonamente

Scootie: acaso no puede con ponis mas de viles que usted- también decían burlonamente en un descuido del sayayin los dos logran encestarle varios golpes y ambos le dan una patada al estilo poni mandándolo a volar habloom prepara su hechizo especial a la vez que scootie vuela asía el sayayin preparando otro hechizo –ALAS FERRIAS-en eso el hechizo se dirige a sus alas envolviéndolas de una luz dorada aumentando su velocidad logrando dar varias embestidas al sayayin solo logrando verse varios haz de luces amarillas

Habloom: Chidori- el potro alicornio lanza su ataque especial después que la potra alicornio da su última envestida impactándolo creando una explosión

Twilight: ~Cadence hay que hacer algo rápido ya que no sabemos por cuánto tiempo duraran así y mucho menos sabemos cuándo se va a trasformar en súper sayayin~-decía susurrando a su antigua niñera

Detengan la música

Cadence: ~lo sé qué podemos hacer no creo que podemos hacer mucho~ decía también susurrando ala ves que con su mirada buscaba una solución hasta toparse con la Pegaso amarilla quien se podía muy preocupada por su amigo en eso a Cadence se le ocurre algo pero el problema era saber si funcionaria siguió buscando con la mirada hasta toparse con shining armor quien aun también seguía bajo el control entonces se le ocurrió algo pero primero volteo a ver a chrysalis quien aun estaba distraída por la batalla –~boy con tu hermano aprovechando que ahora esta distraída~- twilight asiente con la cabeza Cadence logra acercarse a shining y con lagrimas en los ojos al ver su estado lo abraza y con su magia logra crear un pequeño corazón el cual se posa en la frente del unicornio blanco. Ante esta acción twilight junto con sus amigas a acepción de fluttershy dejaron de ver la pelea al notar acercarse a Cadence a shining y verla realizar ese hechizo, miraron asombradas la acción entonces el corazón despidió un pequeño brillo de color rosa llamando la atención de chrysalis, celestia y fluttershy al disiparse el brillo se podía notar que los ojos de shining avían vuelto a la normalidad en eso Cadence aparta del abraso dándole espacio al unicornio de sacudir su cabeza

Shining: que, donde, ha, ya se, termino la boda- decía desconcertado a lo que todas miraron con alegría pero en eso en frente de ellos aterriza chrysalis

Todo ha terminado- decía la cambiante un poco molesta pero a la vez indiferente de que hayan logrado romper el control mental de shining ya que aun tenía a su mejor guerrero bajo su control –sabes ya no me importa si logras recuperarlo puesto que aun tengo a mi mejor carta. en hay una fuerte explosión en la sala ya que parece que algo se estrello al disiparse el humo se podía ver al potro alicornio un poco mareado un poco mareado por el impacto en eso por el mismo agujero entra el sayayin ya trasformado en súper sayayin intentando insertarle un golpe al alicornio de vuelta pero fue bloqueado por un escudo de magia del alicornio el cual apenas logro soportar el impacto ya que se había agrietado todo el sayayin iba a insértale otro golpe al escudo pero recibió un golpe en la espalda por parte de la alicornio el alicornio aprovechando que por el aturdimiento le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el estomago asiendo que escupiera algo de sangre mesclando con saliva ala ves de sacarle el aire en eso los dos alicornios se apartan i se reincorporan ya el sayayin se avía reincorporado en supuse de batalla el estado del sayayin tenía ya parte superior de su gi ya casi destrozado solo quedando la mitad de este sus pantalones también presentaban rasgaduras él y una grande una de la rodillas, el sayayin presentaba algunos raspones moretones una herida que estaba sangrado en su frente, los dos alicornios estaban en un estado un poco mejor que el apenas su vestimentas tenían rasgaduras y ellos presentaban raspones y moretones tal parece que no fue hace mucho que el sayayin se había trasformado los dos alicornios estaban jadeando del cansancio el sayayin apenas parecía estar cansado

Vuelvan a ponerla música

Entonces los tres vuelven a reanudar la pelea

Shining: pero que es lo que está pasando- decía sorprendido y a la vez confundido ya que no savia desde cuando el sayayin se avía vuelto rubio y con el cabello erizado ya que juraba que hace rato era peli negro y alborotado además el recordaba a nada mas a un potro alicornio y no dos

Twilight: larga historia- decía un poco nerviosa

Shining: pues me gustaría que alguien me la contara

Pinkie: yo, yo, yo, yo primero estabas a puto de casarte con Cadence pero la ceremonia fue interrumpido por twilight quien trajo a la verdadera Cadence y la Cadence con que te ibas a casar resulto ser una simuladora quien te avía controlado la cabeza a ti y a Goku celestia intento detenerla pero no pudo ya que recibió el Kame Hame ha de Goku y el ataque de chrysalis nosotras intentamos ir por los elementos de la harmonía pero antes de llegar a ellos tuvimos una pequeña pelea con muchos simuladores en la cual salimos victoriosas pero se acercaban mas así que las niñas se quedaron a pelear con ellos dándonos algo de tiempo hasta llegar asía los elementos pero al llegar avía un montón de ellos i nos capturaron y nos trajeron aquí donde Harry junto a las niñas intentaron detener y hacer entrar en razón a Goku pero al ser más fuerte que ellas no tuvieron otra obsion mas que fusionarse iniciando una nueva pelea pero mientras eso pasaba Cadence rompió el hechizo de control mental y lo damas ya tú lo sabes- explicaba pinkie a la vez que dramatizaba todo lo sucedido

Shining: ya veo- decía medio comprendiendo lo explicado por la poni rosa

Chrysalis: si pero ya no creo que ellas aguanten mucho tarde o temprano perderán la pelea- decía señalando la batalla en donde se podía ver que ahora la ventaja la tenía el sayayin quien pesar de enfrentarse a dos alicornios al estar en súper sayayin su poder era más grande que esos dos juntos en cambio los dos alicornios ya se estaban cansando pero aun así estaban dándolo todo lo que podían en la batalla

Goku: KAME- los dos alicornios al ver que es lo que se disponía hacer su maestro habloom empezó a cargar su ataque especial y a la vez scootie preparaba su ataque –HAME- Scootie cruzo sus patas delanteras ala ves que empezó a cargar un ataque –HAAAAAA-

Habloom: CHIDORI- lanza su ataque

Scootie: MASENCO- lanza su ataque el ataque de los potrillos se mesclan formando un solo ataque los 2 ataques chocan entre sí comenzando una lucha para ver que ataque retrocedía primero en un principio ninguno parecía retroceder pero el Kame Hame ha de Goku empezaba a ganar más terreno los dos alicornios intentaron aplicar más poder al ataque pero no funcionaba entonces el ataque de los alicornios estaba por ceder al ver eso los dos potros alicornios sabían que no sería rivales para el Kame Hame ha, ha sí que decidieron tratar de desviarlo con el escudo que hicieron hace rato entonces dejaron de hacer el ataque dejando el paso libre para el Kame Hame ha y rápidamente levantaron un escudo para desviar el ataque asía arriba el ataque golpeo fuertemente el escudo pero logro resistirlo pero no parecía desviarse

Goku: HAAAAA- lanzo un grito agregando más poder al ataque

Fluttershy, rainbow, rarity, y applejack veían con mucha preocupación esto ya que parecía que en cualquier momento el escudo sedería ya que este empezaba a romperse

Scootie: PAPÁ DETENTE PORFAVOR- la alicornio lanzo un grito el cual fue escuchado por el sayayin pero en el grito se escuchaba mas la voz de scootaloo

Goku: ~scootaloo~- decía porlo bajo al escuchar el grito de su hija dicho grito fue escuchado por la Pegaso amarilla quien también susurro el nombre de repente el hasta que de Goku se había hecho más delgado y ya no asía retroceder a los potros pero aun así estos asían un gran esfuerzo para seguir manteniendo el escudo el cual parresia que estaba a punto de rompérselos dos ya estaban sangrando de la nariz por el esfuerzo

Habloom: PORFABOR SR. GOKU SE QUE AUN PUEDE HOIRNOS USTED HAUN TIENE UN POCO EL CONTROL PORFABOR DETENGANSE- es grito también fue escuchado por el sayayin el cual sobre salía mucho el de Harry dicho grito fue escuchado por celestia, y applejack quienes rezaban a Bills porque todo saliera bien chrysalis estaba disfrutando lo que estaba pasando de repente el ataque se avía echo aun más delgado los dos alicornios al ver esto alzaron tantos sus cuernos y sus patas delanteras para por fin hacer que el ataque se desviara el ataque se alejaba hacia el cielo hasta perderse de la vista hasta escucharse una explosión y verse un destello de luz los dos alicornios aun tenía sus patas y miradas asía arriba el brillo de sus cuernos titilaba indicando que ya se estaban quedando sin magia pero el escudo aun se mantenía con sus grietas por unos segundos hasta que por fin cedió los dos potros dirigieron su mirada asía el sayayin ya mas con cansancio el sayayin aun mantenía sus brazos arriba el posición del Kame Hame ha pero algo paso por unos segundos el color de los ojos del sayayin volvieron a la normalidad por unos segundos y de vuelta se pusieron verdes

Detener música

Applejack: twilight hay que hacer algo rápido no creo que puedan soportar otro ataque- decía con lagrimas en los ojos

Twilight: pero que pudo hacer yo o nosotras- decía

Cadence: tal vez no ustedes pero creo saber quién podría ayudar

Todas: .quien- decían acercándose mucho a Cadence

Shining: de quien se trata Cadence- decía apartando un poco a todas

Chrysalis: ja sea quien sea no creo que sea capaz de derrotar a alguien como el ja, ja, ja

Cadence: solo hay una poni capaz de romper el hechizo- decía mientras dirigía su mirada a cierta Pegaso amarilla todas al notar asía donde dirigía su mirada todas hasta chrysalis dirigieron su mirada asía la Pegaso quien al tener tanta atención se puso muy nerviosa

Fluttershy: ha porque todas me están mirándome así- decía ya muy nerviosa

Rainbow: que por que ella es muy asustadiza por no decir que apenas sabe pelear

Twilight: además de que ella no es un unicornio para poder usar magia- decía confundida igual rainbow

Cadence: si pero ellas es una amiga muy cercana de Goku ¿o me equivoco?- antes de que fluttershy pudiera responder pinkie hablo

Pinkie: por supuesto que son mejores amigos tanto que ambos viven en la misma casa, duermen en la misma habitación además de que ambos cuidan de scootaloo además de que ambos cuidan de los animales- decía pinkie inocentemente pero mientras hablaba fluttershy le trataba de hacer señas para que ya no digiera nada pero poco caso le asía al terminar de hablar fluttershy ya tenía un sonrojo el cual trataba de ocultar

Fluttershy: si pero solo somos amigos solo eso

Cadence: pero tengo fe en que tu podrás asarlo por

Fluttershy: pero yo…yo no

Celestia: se que puedes hacerlo todos confiamos en ti

Rainbow: si además de que sería la oportunidad perfecta para regresarle a Goku todas las veces que nos ha salvado salvándolo a él- fluttershy a un seguía indecisa

Twilight: no lo agás por ti sino por el por ecuestria- ante esas palabras y al observar como todas depositaban su confianza en ella tomo valor y salió por el agujero y se dirigió en dirección a donde estaban Goku y los dos potrillos

Rarity: creen que lo logre

Applejack: espero que si lo logre

Chrysalis: ja, ja, ja, ja, depositan mucha esperanza en alguien tan patética como ella solo está poniendo carne al cañón- las demás solo ignoraron el comentario de la simuladora –todos sigan con lo suyo- le ordenaba a los changelings que avían parado de alimentarse y de atacar para observar la batalla

Los dos potros aun seguían recuperándose del desgaste de magia y de energía por la presión que tuvieron ejercer para mantener el escudo y el ataque Goku por su lado aun se mantenía en pose de batalla esperando el siguiente movimiento de sus oponentes cuando los dos potrillos ya se sintieron mejor para continuar iba a iniciar otro ataque pero una voz familiar los detuvo

Fluttershy: DETENGANSE YA- los tres al voltear se sorprendieron de ver a fluttershy

Scootie: fluttershy pero que esta asiendo aquí

Fluttershy: he venido a tratar de hacer que vuelva en si

Habloom: qué pero si nosotros no logramos hacer que volviera en si porque cree que….-no pudo terminar su frase ya que la Pegaso amarillo continuo ablando

Fluttershy: no se preocupen yo buscare la forma de hacer lo reaccionar pero ustedes tienen que volver a que les atiendan esas heridas

Scootie: pero mama- decía un poco en llanto

Fluttershy: porfabor yo estaré bien ustedes necesitan atender sus heridas- decía casi suplicando la Pegaso los dos alicornios se fuero en dirección a donde estaban las demás el sayayin que aun estaba esperado algún ataque intento perseguir a los alicornios pensando que atacarían a chrysalis –Goku espera- dijo la Pegaso deteniéndolo sujetándolo de un brazo pero eso fue lo suficiente para llamar la atención del sayayin el cual volteo a verla con sus ojos casi completamente verdes –Goku se que puedes oírme así que porfabor detente ahora mismo o si no me obligaras a usar la mirada- decía tratando de intimidarlo con la amenaza de usar su técnica especial pero Goku no parecía reaccionar –entonces no me dejas mas obsion mas que usarlo. Goku en este momento vas a reaccionar y detendrás a los simuladores y salvaras a todos como siempre lo haces- decía ya usando la mirada pero no sirvió de nada ya que el sayayin no tuvo reacción alguna

Mientras tanto

Los dos alicornios ya avían llegado con las demás quienes los recibieron en un abraso por parte de applejack rarity y quienes abrasaron a las fusiones de los potros

Applejack: o mi pequeño caramelito me alegro que eses bien- decía abrasando demasiado fuerte al alicornio

Habloom: applejack porfabor suéltame me estas asfixiando

Rarity: que bien que está bien pero porfabor no me vuelvas a dar un susto de muerte así- decía llorando dramáticamente a la vez que abrasaba muy fuerte a la pequeña alicornio blanca con manchas naranja la cual por el abraso no podía decir nada hasta ya se avía puesto de color azul

Twilight: ya tranquilas que no ven que los están asfixiando- al escuchar eso y al observar que efectivamente los estaban privando del aire los sueltan rápidamente

Applejack: je, je, je, lo siento nos gano la emoción

Scootie: descuiden creo que nosotras también hubiéramos reaccionado así

Rainbow: por mi parte felicidades a ustedes dos- decía chocando los cascos con scootie pero en el fondo quería hacer lo mismo pero su orgullo no le permitía habloom al ver a celestia también fue a abrasarla la cual también correspondió el abraso

Pinkie: ESPEREN UN SEGUNDO YO TENGO UNA DUDA- gritaba pinkie llamando la atención de los presentes

Twilight: y cuál es tu duda pinkie

Pinkie: 1 ¿si tu eres la función de Harry quien es el nieto de la princesa celestia y de Apple bloom quien es la hermana menor de applejack eso aria que la familia Apple familiares oficiales de la realeza?

2 ¿y Qué seria habloom hermano o hijo menor de applejack?- Eso dejo pensando mucho al pequeño alicornio, applejack, celestia y twilight mientras a su alrededor aparecían signos de interrogación

Scootie: en estos momentos me alegro que mi única familia de sangre sea rarity- decía con una gota de sudor al estilo anime

De regreso con fluttershy y Goku

**Narración primera persona**

Fluttershy aun trataba de hacer reaccionar como podía a Goku pero nada parecía funcionar primero intente hablarle amablemente, usar la mirada pero nada así que intentare suplicarle ya que en verdad me dolía mucho verlo así parecía no expresar emoción alguna y sus ojos eran un verdes tras lucidos en verdad aun me pregunto cómo es que no me di cuenta de ese detalle por qué no me puse a sospechar del comportamiento extraño que tenía en ese momento. Empezaba a llorar por la impotencia que tenia podía sentir como traba de soltarse de mi casco pero no lo permitía así que con lagrimas en los ojos lo mire directamente a los suyos que parecían no expresar nada –por favor Goku reacciona porfabor reacciona *snif* yo t…te aprecio mucho *snif* mucho más que como tu amiga *snif* porfabor regresa en si *snif* regresa a como eras antes porfabor *snif* yo, yo *sollozo*- en ese momento empecé a llorar en hombro de Goku abrasándolo fuertemente no lo quería soltar por nada en el mundo y estuve así por unos momentos hasta que

Goku: ~f…fluttershy~-dijo susurrando

Pude escuchar como el susurro mi nombre entonces me aparte un poco para verlo a los ojos y lo que vi me lleno de esperanza pude ver como su ojos por un momento volvían de un verde opaco a su clásico verde esmeralda eso me indicaba que estaba volviendo a la normalidad y que el encantamiento se estaba rompiendo –si Goku soy yo, tu amiga- esa última parte lo dije sin mucho ánimo ya que en verdad quería ser más que eso, de pronto podía sentir como los latidos de mi corazón empezaban a acelerarse a la vez que al ver su rostro así en verdad me cautivaba y empecé a recordar cómo era el amable, generoso, honesto, guapo esperen en verdad dije guapo sin darme cuenta empecé a acercar meme mucho a su rostro –porfabor Goku regresa porfabor te necesitamos eres nuestro amigo, compañero y lo más importante es que en verdad me gustaría que tú fueras mi poni especial- al decir esa última palabra pude notar como empezaba a brillar no sé lo que pasaba hasta que de repente

Chrysalis: NOOOOOOOOOOO- pude escuchar como ese simuladora gritaba y se acercaba supongo que eso significaba que estaba funcionando pero aun faltaba algo que por fin insiera que el hechizo se rompiera pero que era al verlo nuevamente sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba en tenses hice caso a lo que ni corazón me pedía así que lo ice

Narración tercera persona se podía ver a las mane 6 a celestia, Cadence, y shining viendo todo desde un orbe que twilight creó con su magia algunas se estaban sorprendiendo de lo que pasaba pero casi todas se imaginaban que fluttershy al ser la amiga más cercana de Goku además de ser el elemento de la amabilidad podía razonar con el pero cierta alicornio rosa sabia que avía algo más que solo amistad eso era porque ella al ser la procesa del amor podía identificar muy fácilmente los sentimientos que tiene un poni asía otro i desde que vio a esa Pegaso sus reacciones, preocupaciones asía ese joven demostraban que ella no solo lo apreciaba como amigo sino como algo mas y lo estaba corroborando en cierto puto casi todas se extrañaron al ver como se estaba acercando la Pegaso al rostro del sayayin lentamente pero de pronto notaron como el cuerpo del sayayin empezaba a brillar alegrando a las presentes pero preocupando a cierta simuladora

Twilight: miren lo está logrando

Chrysalis: NOOOOOOOOOOO- gritaba saliendo a toda prisa para tratar de detenerlos pero soltando las esferas del dragon las cuales fueron recogidas y reagrupadas por spike chrysalis volaba a toda prisa para detener a la Pegaso pero ya era tarde de pronto paso algo que casi nadie se esperaba fluttershy le avía dado un beso a Goku en los labios dejando a todas inclusive a celestia con la boca abierta entonces el brillo que tenia Goku se intensifico segando a todos por un segundo hasta que la luz se disipo dejando ver cómo es que la Pegaso aun seguía con el beso pero también se notaba como es que el sayayin también correspondía dicho beso

Sr108vic: en estos momentos estoy sorprendido por lo ocurrido por lo ocurrido

Scootie Belle: QUE EMOCION, QUE EMOCION, QUE EMOCION- se podía ver a la alicornio brincando de la emoción por ver a sus padres adoptivos dándose su primer beso

Habloom, applejack, rainbow, twilight, shining y spike estaban aun con la impresión ya que embardad nunca se esperaban que ambos tuvieran esa clase de sentimientos ocultos uno por el otro

Rarity, celestia, Cadence estaban conmovidas por la escena

Cadence: lo savia, sabía que avía algo entre esos dos- decía tanto conmovida como feliz de que su plan resulto

Twilight: lo sabías como- decía aun impresionada

Cadence no me llaman la princesa del amor por nada twilight

Pinkie: que emoción, que emoción que emoción ahora podre preparar una fiesta si no para celebrar esta victoria sino también para celebrar a la nueva pareja-en eso saca un pergamino y una pluma de quien sabe donde lo más confuso es que sostenía la pluma y escribía con su cabello

De vuelta con fluttershy y Goku

Los dos se avían separado del beso mientras se miraban a los ojos fluttershy aun seguía con lagrimas en los ojos

Goku: fluttershy- decía algo desconcertado pero feliz de ver a su miga la cual no dijo nada simplemente lo abraso fuertemente –oye tranquila me podrías asfixiar ji, ji, ji- pero la Pegaso aun no lo soltaba

Fluttershy: me alegra que estés bien- decía aun abrasándolo

Goku: oye anímate un poco si no fuera por ti aun seguiría siendo un títere de esa simuladora además hay que regresar porque esto aun no acabado- decía poniéndose serio Fluttershy asintió y se aparto un poco para que Goku pudiera hacer su tele trasportación para ir con sus amigas

En la sala de la ceremonia

Todas ya esperaban la aparición del sayayin pero por alguna razón no aparecía la simuladora aun que aun los simuladores seguían atacando canterlot *ZUIIIIIIIZ* el sayayin junto a la Pegaso apareció en la sala lo que alegro a todos

Goku: hola perdón preocuparlas ji, ji, ji,- decía con su sonrisa song pero fue recibido por un zape de rainbow –HAY, hay, hay eso dolió rainbow por qué hiciste eso- decía desconcertado por el repentino golpe de la Pegaso

Rainbow: eso fue por haberte dejado controlar así de fácil- decían molesta por lo fácil que el sayayin se dejo controlar

Rarity: aun que de varia darte otro mira como dejaste ese traje y con lo difícil que fue hacerlo ahora tendré que acerté otro mucho más resistente

Applejack además de que casi matas a las niñas y a Harry- en ese momento recordó a los 4 potrillos ya que recordaba poco de la pelea que tuvo con ellos

Goku: hay si cierto en donde están ellos- decía buscando con la mirada donde se encontraban

Habloom: aquí estamos- decía el potro alicornio aun fusionado que estaba al lado de celestia

Scootie: papa me alegro de ver que estas bien y que por fin saliste de ese control mental- decía mientras abrasaba a su padre adoptivo

Goku: si, y veo que se fusionaron los 4 para tratar de vencerme estoy muy impresionado de ustedes 4

Habloom: impresionado, pero si no logramos derrotarlo- decía con la mirada baja

Goku: no pero hoy demostraron un gran valor y determinación al querer unir sus fuerzas con el mismo propósito, no solo trataron de salvarme a mi si no de proteger a los demás- decía levantando la mirada al alicornio y a los dos poros les brillaron los ojos al escuchar eso

Scootie: en verdad lo dices en cerio- decía aun manteniendo el brillo en sus ojos

Goku: claro que si Em.…. Scootie belle no-decía no muy seguro si el nombre era correcto a lo que la potra asintió –y tu si no mal me acuerdo eres habloom- el potro también asintió

Celestia: me alegra ver que usted ya se encuentra bien- decía la alicornio blanca aun con las dos marcas del los ataque que recibió hace rato

Goku: si, y perdona por lo de hace rato- decía apenado por lo ocurrido

Celestia: descuida por fortuna nadie ha salido gravemente herido- decía aceptando la disculpa del sayayin

Twilight: oye Goku por cuánto tiempo duraran así los niños- decía teniendo duda por la fusión a decir verdad todas las demás tenían esa misma duda

Goku: pues….- no pudo completar la frase ya que ambos potros alicornios empezaron a brillar y después ese mismo brillo se separo en 4 potros

Harry: hay yai eso mareo- decía mareado por la repentina separación

Sweetie belle: ya somos 2- decía también mareada por lo mismo

Apple bloom: yo igual- decía mareada

Scootaloo: como diría rainbow eso fue 20% MAS GENIAL hay que volverlo a hacerlo algún otro día por favor

Los otras 2 potras y Harry: hou- decía ya un poco mejor pero sin intención de hacerlo amenos no por el momento,

Goku: tal parece que a una le gusto mucho la fusión metamor je, je, je– decía recordando cómo es que su hijo goten no le dejaba de hablar de su experiencia con la fusión cuando él vivía en la tierra

Cadence: me alegro que todo esté bien en especian con ustedes dos- Goku no entendió a lo que se refería pero fluttershy

Fluttershy: esperen acaso ustedes lo vieron- decía sonrojada por lo sucedido hace rato

Pinkie: si lo vimos todos después de que habloom y scootie belle llegaron- Goku no entendía muy bien a que se referían hasta que recordó lo sucedido cuando fluttershy rompió el hechizo provocando que se ruborizada un poco

Goku: a b…bueno nosotros- decía tratando de explicar lo sucedido

Fluttershy: y…yo solo

Cadence descuiden lo entendemos- una explosión izo recordar a todos de la situación en canterlot de lo que estaba pasando

Shining: es cierto la invasión changeling

Twilight: tu hechizo lanza tu hechizo shining- de pronto una risa malvada se hace presente

Chrysalis: ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, de que servirá eso mis simuladores ya están corriendo libres

Goku: EN DONDE ESTAS DALA CARA- decía molesto por lo que la simuladora casi lo obliga a hacer

Chrysalis: no al menos no por ahora- decía burlonamente

Goku: jamás te lo perdonare casi ases que mate a mis amigas

Chrysalis: en verdad y que tal si en realidad nunca te controle mentalmente y todo lo hiciste por voluntad propia

Fluttershy: el jamás aria eso el es alguien muy noble para eso- decía defendiendo a su amigo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que el sayayin buscaba la presencia de la simuladora

Chrysalis: bueno cuando absorba el amor de él veremos si SEGIRAS MANTENIENDO ESA SONRIZA- decía apareciendo de tras de ellos lanzando un hechizo en dirección a fluttershy Goku al percatarse de eso rápidamente se pone en frente de ella pero antes de que le impactara un escudo de magia aparece protegiéndolos del ataque –pero q….- no pudo terminar su frase ya que recibió una patada de scootaloo

Scootaloo: no te atrevas a hacerle eso de vuelta a mi papá- decía poniéndose en su pose combate de repente delante de Goku se pusieron Harry, sweetie belle y Apple bloom

Harry: y si te mete con el Sr. Goku te metes con migo

Apple bloom y sweetie belle: y con nosotras

Twilight: rápido shining tu hechizo

Shining: rápidamente intenta aplicar su hechizo pero no pasaba nada –mi poder se volvió inútil ahora no tengo fuerzas para repelerlos

Cadence: mi amor te dará fuerzas- decía mientras abrasaba a shining

Chrysalis: que adorable pero que ridículo sentimiento- decía burlonamente mientras empezaba a tener una pelea mágica con Harry, scootaloo, Apple bloom, sweetie belle y Goku solo que estos últimos utilizan el ki la simuladora a pesar de estar en desventaja sabia como escabullirse transformándose en diferentes criaturas

Shining al escuchar eso y al ver a Cadence vuelve a intentar usar su magia logrando iluminar su cuerno por completo pero aun no pasaba nada Cadence al ver el esfuerzo que asía su esposo acerca su cuerno al de él provocando un pequeño chispazo después unió su cuerno con el de el primero provocando un brillo de color blanco después este pequeño brillo se empezó a intensificar y cambiando de color de blanco a rosado mientras que un aura empezó a rodearlos y empezaron a elevarse sorprendiéndose un poco pero continuaron con la realización del hechizo las demás también se sorprendieron inclusive las c.m.c, Goku, Harry y chrysalis avían dejado de pelear para ver que estaba pasando y lo que la simuladora veía no le gustaba para nada de repente cuando shining y Cadence abrieron los ojos estos brillaban de un color blanco ese mismo brillo los rodeo por completo además de intensificarse entonces los cuerpos del unicornio y de la alicornio formaron un corazón a la vez que una explosión del escudo se izo presente

Chrysalis: NOOOOOO- gritaba al ser expulsada ella junto a todo su enjambre de la ciudad hacia un desierto una vez pasado todos esos sucesos los dos lentamente descendieron lentamente al suelo y se abrasaron una vez que ya estuvieron en el suelo

Goku: tal parece que todo ha acabado je, je, je

Celestia: no del todo parte de canterlot quedo destruida además de que ahora hay que organizar una verdadera boda- decía esto último observando a twilight y Goku

Goku: de las reparaciones nosotros nos encargaremos pero primero tome- decía mientras le daba una semilla del ermitaño a celestia la cual tomo con gusto, el sayayin repartió la semilla entre sus pupilos Cadence y shining

Cadence: que es esto- decía desconcertada del porque Goku le avía dado una semilla

Shining: de que nos servirán unas simples semillas- decía también desconcertado

Goku: ja, ja, ja, ja, no son simples semillas son las semillas del ermitaño además de curar cualquier herida también recupera todas las energías gastadas- explicaba la función de las semillas a lo que al Cadence y shining al entender la función de dichas semillas se comieron las que les dio Goku

Shining: guau en verdad sí que esas semillas sí que son mágicas me siento como nuevo

Cadence: yo también muchas gracias- decían ambos con energías renovadas y agradeciendo al sayayin el cual solo dio una sonrisa

Tiempo después

Se podía ver a Goku trayendo de un lado a otro junto a las c.m.c y Harry materiales para reparar los daños en la ciudad en la cocina con applejack y Cadence se podía ver a la alicornio rosa probando los pastelillos y degustando de ellos a lo que twilight palomeo una lista que traía después, se podía ver a Cadence probándose el vestido de novia el cual le avía encantado a lo que twilight avía palomeado eso en su lista, des pues con fluttershy estaban viendo lo del coro de aves el cual le estaba encantando a lo que twilight avía palomeado eso en su lista después con Goku y las c.m.c se podía ver cómo es que los 4 potrillos practicaban tanto los movimientos de la fusión y de diferentes ataque claro que sin lanzarlos esto era observado por Goku quien supervisaba todo los movimientos al voltear a donde estaba Cadence, shining y twilight dio un pulgar arriba que indicaba que todo estaba en orden a lo que la unicornio morada asintió y observo a la pareja que estaba a su lado, después se podía ver a Cadence y a pinkie bailando al son de la música twilight al ver que se estaba divirtiendo palomeo su lista y al ver que ya todo estaba liso alzo su lista y dio una sonrisa

Un rato después

Se podía ver a Goku y a fluttershy afuera de un restaurante platicando de algo mientras se podía ver a Cadence y a twilight saliendo de unos de los edificios del castillo viendo a los dos en su plática

Twilight: de que crees que platiquen- decía un poco preocupada

Cadence: supongo de lo que paso en la pelea con los changelings y lo del beso- decía recordando lo sucedido

Twilight: y crees que estén bien, digo sería una lástima que la amistad de ellos dos se acabara- en eso se observa cómo es que los dos se dan un abraso

Cadence: yo creo que más bien su amistad no solo se hará más fuerte sino que se convertirá en algo más que eso- decía felizmente

Twilight: espera no sabía que la amistad se podía trasformar en algo más- decía algo confundida

Cadence: se ve que tienes mucho que aprender de la amistad twilight a beses cuando los sentimientos de ambos ponis son mutuos la amistad de ambos se puede trasformar en amor un ejemplo claro seriamos tu hermano y yo en un principio iniciamos como amigos y pero con el tiempo y al darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos uno por el otro nos convertimos en novios y ahora mañana nos casaremos- Twilight no dijo nada solo se quedo pensando en lo que dijo su ex niñera –supongo que ahora le tienes que decir a tu mentora la nueva cosa que aprendiste de la mistad, no- decía con una sonrisa a su nuera a lo que twilight correspondió

Al día siguiente en la sala donde se hará la ceremonia

Se podía ver a barios ponis en el lugar pero los principales estaban en la zona donde estaba celestia en frente de ella estaba shining, twilight, Goku y spike

Shining traía puesto un traje formar de color rojo además de una cinta con un pequeño escudo twilight tenía puesto un vestido de color rojo con un adorno de una estrella en el pecho y una diadema de perlas y con tres flores, y Goku traía puesto el mismo smoking de color negro con las mangas de color rojo en frente de ellos de un lado estaban el resto de las mane 6 con sus respetivos vestidos y del otro lado estaban los que en este caso serian los ponis de honor. Twilight al ver que el pequeño escudo que traía shining estaba chueco con su magia lo acomodo la toma cambia a lo que serian los padres de shining y twilight la madre Hera twilight Velvet la cual solo tenía puesto un collar de perlas su pelaje era de color gris y su crin y cola eran de color morado claro y blanco su estilo de peinado era igual al de twilight sus ojos son de color azul ártico claro su cutie Mark consistía en tres estrellas moradas el padre era Night light el cual tenía un pelaje de color azul grisáceo su crin y cola eran de un color azul oscuro sus ojos son de color ámbar moderado su cutie Mark consistía en dos medias lunas una dentro de la otra

Fluttershy estaba en su puesto preparada para iniciar el canto de las aves. El ver que la novia ya se estaba acercando empezó a hacer que sus aves cantaran la canción que nunca debe faltar en la boda al empezar la música todos voltearon a ver asía donde estaba la novia dos guardias que estaban al frente de la puerta la abrieron con su magia dejando pasar primero a las c.m.c quienes llevaban unos canastos llenos de pétalos de rosa los cuales esparcían por la alfombra las de tras de ellas venía Cadence la cual de tras de ella estaba Harry junto con algunos pájaros quienes le ayudaban a alzar el vestido de la novia. De vuelta con shining y twilight

Pero en verdad hermano entiendo porque la reina de los simuladores quería estar con tigo ¿pero como hiciste que alguien tan asombrosa como Cadence se casara con tigo?- le preguntaba a su hermano feliz por el

Shining: le dije que no solo obtendría a un esposo sino a una muy buena hermana como tu

Mientras la novia se acercaba se podía ver a las c.m.c ya a un lado con los demás ponis con rarity ella avía sacado un pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas Applejack al ver que la poni fasionista se avía distraído saco su clásico sombrero de quien sabe donde para ponérselo en lo que no la veía cuando la prometida por fin llego y se puso al lado de shining

Celestia: honorables damas y caballos hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión de la verdadera princesa mi amore cadenza…..- no pudo terminar la oración por que Cadence la corrigió en cómo debería llamarla amablemente

Cadence: princesa Cadence está bien

Celestia asintió ante la petición de la alicornio rosa y prosiguió –en la unión de la princesa Cadence y shining armor la fuerza de su compromiso es clara el poder de su amor innegable. Nos das los anillos por favor- esa última frase se la dijo a spike el cual tenía los anillos en un cojín, al escuchar que le hablaban se acerco celestia tomo los anillos con su magia y los coloco un anillo en el cuerno de Cadence y el otro en el cuerno de shining mientras decía –ahora los declaro marido y yegua- una vez terminada la ceremonia los dos salieron asía un balcón donde se podía ver una gran multitud de ponis celebrando la unión de los dos ponis ambos saludaban a la multitud

Mientras tanto dentro de la sala

Celestia: este es tu victoria tanto como la de ellos- decía mientras ponía un casco en el hombro de su estudiante -persististe aun ante la duda, y tus acciones permitieron traer a la verdadera princesa Cadence de vuelta a nosotros aprender a confiar en tus instintos es una valiosa lección

Twilight: gracias pero también la heroína del día también es de fluttershy- decía mientras miraba a la Pegaso amarilla

Fluttershy: yo pero porque- decía un poco nerviosa y sorprendida de las palabras de twilight

-porque si no hubieras tenido el valor suficiente para rebelar tus sentimientos a Goku y a pesar de ponerte en peligro y de poder haber perdido la amistad de él. Y en estos momentos canterlot estaría bajo el control de los simuladores además de que Goku sería su guerrero esclavo zombi- decía twilight mencionando lo que hubiera pasado de no ser por eso

Fluttershy: yo no fue cual quiera lo hubiera hecho- decía sonrojada

Goku: no fluttershy no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por ti como dijo twilight seguiría bajo el control de esa simuladora además que solo tú eras la única en la que sin saberlo me había enamorado- fluttershy se había sonrojado a tal punto que su cara tomo un color rojo –he que pasa fluttershy acaso te sientes mal- decía Goku con inocencia la Pegaso amarilla se cubría el rostro tratando de cubrir su sonrojo con sus alas

Fluttershy: no, no me pasa nada- decía ya muy nerviosa, ante la reacción de su amiga todas rieron incluyendo al sayayin

Scootaloo: oigan papas- decía la potra Pegaso con una duda

Goku: que pasa scooty- decía intrigado por lo que le quisiera decir su hija

Scootaloo: entonces ustedes dos ¿oficialmente ya son novios?- decía con brillo en los ojos a lo que Goku y fluttershy se miraron por unos segundos con sonrisas en sus rostros

Fluttershy: bueno después de haberlo discutido con calma poco después de lo sucedido

Goku: y descubrir que ambos teníamos sentimientos uno por el otro

Fluttershy: si scootaloo oficialmente somos novios- ente eses palabras no solo la potra Pegaso y la poni fiestera en pesaron a brincar de la emoción

Scootaloo: BIBA MAMA Y PAPA YA SON NOBIOS, MAMA Y PAPA YA SON NOBIOS, MAMA Y PAPA SON NOBIOS

Pinkie :BIBA ENTONSES CUANTO BOLBAMOS A PONYBILLE PREPARARE UNA SUPER DUPER MEGA FIESTA PARA SELEBRAR A LA NUEBA PAREJA - gritaba de la emoción y literalmente salió corriendo de la habitación para planear la fiesta como si fuera un rayo dejando sorprendidos a todos

Scootaloo: SPERAME YO TE AYUDO- decía también saliendo de la habitación corriendo para ayudar a la poni fiestera con la planeación de la fiesta

Apple bloom: je, je, je su pongo que a ellas dos tomaron demasiado bien la noticia

Sweetie belle: ni que lo digas ja, ja, ja, ja

Goku: baya parece que pinkie cuando se lo propone pude correr muy rápido y creo que mas que rainbow- decía aun sorprendido por lo ocurrido con su amiga a lo que todas las demás asintieron

Harry: bueno Sr. Goku supongo que hablo por parte de la familia Apple que muchas felicidades a ustedes dos y que les baya bien en su relación- al decir eso applejack se acerco a su hijo y le acaricio su crin

Goku: muchas gracias Harry- le decía a su pupilo con su sonrisa de la familia son

De vuelta con los shining y Cadence se podía ver como estos ya se estaban besando celestia al ver eso se acerco a rainbow

Celestia: rainbow es tu turno- la Pegaso al recibir su señal rápidamente salió de la habitación mientras se quitaba su vestido al salir de la habitación en el cielo se podía ver la reimploción sónica de rainbow ala ves de ver como se estaba formando

Rainbow: la mejor boda en la historia- decía mientras aun seguía asiendo su reimploción sónica

Poco después ya anocheciendo

Se podía ver a la pareja bailando y con las mane 6 y celestia se estaba acercando

Luna: ola queridas ponis me perdí de algo- decía al querer saber que paso en su ausencia

Harry: tía luna ahora que me acuerdo donde había estado toda la semana ya que no te vi por ningún lado

Luna: Harry sabes lo agotador que a beses llega a ser y bueno en el día duermo y en las noches hago mi trabajo como la guardiana de los sueños por cierto quien me cuenta lo que paso toda la semana- entonces Harry le empezó a contar a su tía lo que ha estado pasando toda la semana desde la invasión changeling hasta la verdadera boda pero mientras eso pasaba twilight miro a Goku y a pinkie los cuales asintieron al saber de qué se trataba

Goku: niñas, Harry es nuestro turno- las c.m.c asintieron y siguieron a su maestro Harry también lo izo pero no sin antes pedirle a su abuela celestia que continuara con la historia

Los 5 se pusieron en una plataforma cuadrada bastante grande e iniciaron su acto primero con una pequeña pelea entre los 4 potrillos entre si después los 4 contra Goku y finalmente terminaron su acto provocando un efecto de cuetes artificiales con su ki es demás decir que los que presenciaron el acto se avían quedado sorprendidos al ver a una poni terrestre a una poni unicornio y a lo que parecía al guardián de la armonía bolar sin alas y sin magia además de ver como de los cascos de los niños sacaban una especies de esferas de luz como si nada en cierta forma era sorprendente el acto

Al finalizar era el turno de la poni fiestera la cual se puso de tras de unos alta boses y una mesa de diyei y sacando de la nada DJ Pon-3 como si sacara a un conejo de un sombrero además que esta tenía en su boca un disco de vinilo la cual puso la cual puso en unos de los tocadiscos mientras decía

Pinkie: que comience esta fiesta ahora- decía mientras arrojaba un micrófono a twilight la cual atrapo dicha micrófono con su magia

Link del video para la siguiente canción

watch?v=dJQnSxOBo68

Mientras que twilight cantaba se podía ver cómo es que tanto confetis y globos caían los novios empezaron a bailar al son de la música en eso empezaron a salir barias fotos la primera era de pinkie comiéndose un pastel mientras esta acostada en el suelo la siguiente era de applejack tocando un violín la siguiente era de spike bailando a lado de sweetie belle la siguiente era una de rainbow bailando al lado de unos de los capitanes de los wonderbolts otra de rarity al lado de un semental aparentemente adinerado la siguiente fue de Harry platicando con Apple bloom mientras comían pastel la siguiente era de scootaloo también bailando y por ultimo una foto de Goku y fluttershy bailando juntos después se podía ver a los recién casados dirigiéndose a su carruaje mientras que twilight les abre la puerta mientras que Cadence subía el unicornio blanco se acerco a su hermana

Shining: twilight nada de esto sería posible sin ti hermanita, te quiero twilight- decía agradecido por todo lo que izo su hermana

Twilight: y yo a ti amigo para siempre- al decir eso le dio un pequeño abraso a su hermano y después shining subió al carruaje mientras decía

Shining: lista amor- en eso Cadence se acuerda de algo importante

Cadence: Ho casi lo olvido- eso saca por la ventana del carruaje arroja el ramo de flores las cuales iba Asia las antiguas damas de honor quienes se disponían a atraparlo pero de improvisto rarity las empuja atrapando el ramo

Rarity: ES MIO- al ver lo que izo rio nerviosamente, mientras que el carruaje se alejaba la toma se dirige cambia a las mane 7 y Goku quienes ven la carrosa alejarse

Twilight: esta sí que fue una gran boda

Spike: así ya verán lo que tengo planeado para la despedida de soltero mua ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- decía el dragon en cima de la poni fiestera ante las palabras del bebe dragon todas rieron mientras que la toma cambia donde se puede ver toda la ciudad de canterlot mientras que salía fuegos artificiales

Fin del capítulo 24

Fin de la 2 temporada

**Sr108vic: huf sí que me tarde en este capítulo final perdona la demora pero hubo partes en que tenía que pensar bien las situaciones para que esto encajara espero que les haya gustado este capítulo pero no se preocupen seguiré continuando este fanfic en la siguientes temporadas y películas además de que aviso que la siguiente semana traeré un nuevo fanfic que espero que les guste y además de continuar otra historia que ya lleva bastante tiempo abandonada además de que mañana empezare una sesión de preguntas y respuestas sin más que decir nos Leemos asta otro día y gracias**


End file.
